


Risky Boots: Book of the Genie Realm (Shantae)

by Crowlerj



Series: Risky Boots Series [1]
Category: Action – Fandom, Adventure - Fandom, Magic - Fandom, Nintendo, Risky Boots (Shantae), Rottytops (Shantae) - Fandom, Shantae (Video Games), WayForward - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Djinni & Genies, Gen, Horror, Humor, Romance, Shantae - Freeform, WayForward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlerj/pseuds/Crowlerj
Summary: Risky Boots is at it again with another plan to attack Scuttle Town. But this time, she has a special scheme in mind. As Risky invades the port side city, she unravels a secret that will finally make all of Sequin Land bow before her. But, much more is at stake than it seems....All rights to the Shantae series belong to Wayforward and Matt and Erin Bozon.





	1. Prologue (Book 1)

Risky Boots: Book of the Genie Realm

Prologue

It was late in the evening when Risky found herself just a few nautical miles from the port side city of Scuttle Town. She was sure that the citizens had seen her Tinkertub approaching by now, but with the Ammo Baron's troops selfishly negotiating a sale of Watertown with its mayor, she knew that only a handful of scuttle beans could try to stop her. She laughed as she gazed over the bow to the beautiful sight. Someday, it would all be hers; she would do whatever she pleased with it, for it was a monster dump city, anyway.

"Ahahahaha!" She bellowed with her hand over her lips. "Caught with your guard down again! You were always a foolish Mayor, Scuttlebutt!

She twirled and chuckled, then stopped to see her Tinkerbats plunging into several Trojan cannonballs by the number. She was pleased, for it was the usual measure to launch her men over the city walls to distract them from her plans. But, today she had a special scheme in mind.

Risky placed her knuckles over her hips and walked over to her men, "C'mon boys, hurry up. We're almost in firing range."

Some tinkerbats piled into the hallow cannon ball while others struggled to close them within, leaving some tiny feet exposed when they clamped shut.

"Go on, Shoo Shoo!" Risky gestured her crew. "into the gun deck!"

The tinkerbats closed the remaining trojan shells and, with small feet slapping the deck, began to roll them into the ship. Many of them lost their balance down the stairway, causing chaos as many of them simply fell down all at once.

"Ugh..." Risky groaned, "What I trade for dark magic, and I get Nincompoops on the poopdeck."

Her own words reminded her of the genie brat, Shantae. The little runt was probably sleeping, as she always did on the job.

"Oh!" Risky grunted, squeezing her right cheek. "I can't wait to give her a piece of my mind!"

She glanced over at scuttle town, but her eyes slowly turned to the little runt's house, which settled comfortably on the seaside over the bridge on the outskirts of town. She heard the cannons being loaded, and instantly brought her attention to her strategy.

"Alright, men!" She screamed, "Fire!"

In an instant, the sound of gunpowder erupting roared through the sky. Several Trojan cannonballs whistled through the air, along with the high pitched squeals of scared Tinkerbats inside. Risky laughed as more shots began to fire. She was close enough to see the rooftops in town crumble as the bullets landed, and Tinkrbats began to flood the city with fire.

"Ahahahaha!" She bellowed. "my plan is unfolding."

Once again she thought of the brat genie, and how she was sure to come save the day and attempt to ruin her plan.

Risky grimaced with her hips pressed against the hull and her arms crossed with confidence.

"You won't get me this time, twerp." She said. "This time, I must succeed."

She only needed one thing from Scuttle Town today. It was something that only she and a big scholar in town could have known about. Shantae would likely be ignorant of it, thanks to a promise made in times long passed. Today, she would claim the Book of The Genie Realm, a secret hidden in the library of Scuttle Town over a decade ago.

Chapter 1: The Library

Shantae was soundly asleep, with her head in a feather pillow and her feet tucked snuggly into a plush blanket. She slept in late through the day due to a party she attended at Bolo's house outside of town. She was exhausted from showing off her dancing skills, and watching mock wrestling matches in the outdoors. Despite her comfortable state, she was woken by the sound of snapping wood. Her pointy ears twitched, and she hopped out of the blankets. She sat on her bedside for a short while, listening for other peculiar noises. Outside of her window, was visible smoke in the sky. She jumped out of bed as quickly as she could and opened the front door. She found exactly what she was expecting; Scuttle Town blazing in smoke. A Trojan cannonball crashed onto the bridge leading to her home.

"Hhmmnn!" Shantae grunted with her fist in the air. "Risky Boots!"

She knew it was her job to save Scuttle Town. So, with determination, she dashed outside, ready for another fight against evil. However, she quickly turned back to her house, and slammed the door shut behind her. A girl must dress for the evening if she is to save the day, after all.

Meanwhile, Risky had already docked her ship in front of the pier on the oceanside of town.

"Throw the anchor, boys!" Risky screamed from the deck.

Three Tinkerbats briefly struggled to lift the anchor. They tossed it overboard near the stone floor of the port. Once the anchor landed on the undersea surface, Risky jumped onto the attached chain and slid down into the terrified streets. Civilians panicked as countless Tinkerbats followed her down and scattered throughout the area. Two gate guards stepped in front of Risky and blocked her way.

"You won't get far now!" Said guard number one, dressed in a blue salvar.

"Yeah..." Said guard number two, shaking his sword at the wrist, wearing a red salvar, "You better not...come any closer."

"Ahahahaha!" Risky chuckled with her palm against her lips. "Oh, please play nice."

She pulled her flintlock hand gun from her belt and shot the sword out of the blue guard's hand.

"Ow! My pinky!" The guard cried, jumping up and down.

Risky returned the weapon to her side and shouted, "Get em boys!"

Many Tinkerbats ran ahead of her like a flood, swords swinging back and forth. The guards began whining as they ran away to hide.

"Cowards" muttered Risky as she scanned the area.

Her crew had cleared the port, and when Risky was certain that no one was watching, she rushed eastward through the alleys of Scuttle Town.

"It must be close by." She said, breathing heavily as she brushed through familiar roads.

After just a few minutes of running, she stopped when she finally stumbled at the front door of the town library. It was a fairly small, but well constructed building, with orange pillars holding the roof overhead.

"Bingo!" She said, jumping onto the steps in front of the entrance.

The flames that engulfed the city were still young, and she counted upon ample time to find what she needed. She kicked the door down and ran inside, where she was met with two young belly dancers, each with their hands shyly held behind them.

Risky stopped in front of them, unsheathed her scimitar and pointed it at them, "Get out of my way, Scuttle wenches."

In moments, the two women swung their arms out from behind their backs and revealed the long sabers they were both wielding. They slashed their swords around as they performed a brief dance, then switched to a defensive attention pose, ready for a lunge.

"Erg!" Risky grunted.

She angrily threw her scimitar at them, and it spun violently in the air like a boomerang. The dancers dodged the sword, and briefly watched it fly behind them; while they were distracted, Risky jumped a great height onto a ceiling beam above.

"Let's see you dodge this." Said Risky, loading her flintlock with a rocket shot.

She aimed down and fired, the missile homing toward them. With their arms flailing, the dancers dropped their weapons and ran for the exit. The rocket flew out of the doorway and continued after them, until their screams were silent. Risky chuckled, and retreated to the floor with a gentle jump. When her sword returned to her, she swiftly grabbed it and sheathed it.

Without thinking, she ran to the back of the building, until she came to an unsuspecting podium against the wall. She glared at its empty surface with satisfaction, and reached down to pull on a hallow space carved into it. A creaking sound echoed through the library, and a hidden door opened within the podium.

There was dust scattered everywhere inside. Yet, resting gently atop a fabric stand, lay a book with its surface completely covered with dirt and grime. She kneeled down, grabbed it, and held it close to her sight. Scrubbing its face clean revealed the words written on it.

"Book of the Genie Realm"

She laughed lightly, "Time to scram."

She turned back, and was shocked to see Mimic standing just a few feet away from her, wearing his usual green jacket and preposterous goggles.

"You old rag." Risky said, holding the book tightly in her arms. "What are you doing here? Stand aside now!"

Mimic retaliated, "Don't tell me your taking the book with you?"

Risky paused for a moment and grimaced, "How did you find out about my plan?"

"I saw those girls running from your mischief." Mimic answered. "When I saw the library, I just knew. Please, Risky, do what you will, but you can't do this. I've done my part to keep her wishes. Shantae can't find out ab..."

Risky drew her blade and held it against Mimic's neck, "Silence old fool! I've fulfilled my part. The runt can't know, but nothing should stop me from taking the book."

"RISKY!" Shouted a familiar young voice through the halls.

Risky could see from behind Mimic's head the purple ponytail of the half-genie brat, blowing wistfully against the blazing air. It was Shantae, dressed in her red and gold plated dance gear, scowling with her hands against the doorway.

A breath of silence ensued as smoke began to enter the library.


	2. A Scuffle in Scuttle Town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantae learns more about her mother, as Risky's plan begins to unfold.

... "The runt!" ...

... "Shantae!" ...

Mimic and Risky said together, as they watched Shantae hurry over to them.

"Risky," Shantae uttered again, "let uncle go!"

She jumped forward into the air, twirling with a ring a colorful magic surrounding her hair. Dropping just behind Mimic, she whipped her hair over his shoulder. Risky pushed herself away, narrowly avoiding the half-genie's strike.

Mimic stumbled for a minute, but managed to avoid a fall, "Uhf. Shantae... thank you."

"It's nothing, Uncle." She replied, then swiftly danced around him, shielding him. "You've got to get out, Uncle! The Swirly Fire Force could use your help. Everyone's helping out with the fire. They need every sherbert hose they can get."

Mimic stuttered "But, I..."

"Silence!" Risky yelled, with a fist balled tightly and her arm shaking at her side. "OOOOOO! How do I get involved with such IMBECILES!"

Shantae gazed at her with judgement, "Risky Boots! What are you up to now!"

Risky held her sword toward Shantae, "Listen, kiddo, I'm skipping town now, and you better not try to stop me!"

Shantae whipped her hair at the pirate queen again, and she responded by jumping up into the air. When Risky fired a shot from her flintlock, She nudged Mimic back a bit and rolled away from the projectile. She quickly regained her footing, and when she looked up, she saw Risky crouching with her gun on a ceiling beam. She immediately noticed an object clasped tightly in her left hand. Risky gently held it back in the shadow behind her thigh, preventing her from seeing what it was.

"What are stealing now, Risky Butt?" She shouted.

"Oh, you want to see?" Risky asked with a mocking tone.

She slowly moved her hand to her side, and Shantae squinted as she waited to see what the queen of the seven seas was hiding. Just as her hand nearly became visible, she stopped and gave a menacing grimace.

"Ahahahaha!" Risky chuckled maniacally as she revealed a lit bomb in her hand and tossed it down to the floor.

"Oh my!" Said Mimic.

Shantae squeaked and screamed, then ran to the entrance side of the library with her Uncle. An explosion tore the walls and wooden floorboards apart, and the two of them jumped away from the debris, ducking as they hit the ground.

As the chaos behind them settled, they slowly looked back with their heads still covered, and found the back wall of the library completely demolished. Risky had completely vanished, likely for a quick escape.

Shantae jumped up to her feet, while Mimic crawled up gently and brushed some dust from his coat.

"Ooof!" Shantae muttered. "Darn that Risky Boots!"

Just As she was about to make chase, her uncle gently grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in an instant.

"Uncle..." Said Shantae, turning back to face him.

"Shantae, I have to tell you something." He said, bringing his arm back to his side.

Shantae replied stuttering, "But, the...the fire, and Risky...and..."

She looked back for a moment, and saw the state of Scuttle Town. There were Swirly Fire Forces everywhere, with civilians helping spray down homes with icy sherbert. There were almost no flames left, and not a single Tinkerbat in sight. Everything was relatively calm, despite the fact that Risky had just been present merely minutes ago.

"It's Risky Boots we're talking about," Mimic drew her attention, " she got what she came for. She's probably gone by now. Chasing her is a waste of time. "

"But, Uncle..." Shantae murmured.

"I know where she's going." he continued. "She just distracted all of us so she could take the Book of The Genie Realm."

Shantae grabbed her shoulder and said curiously, "Book of Genies?"

Mimic looked down at the broken floor in silence for a moment, but soon returned his eyes to her, "I have tell you something. Its about your mother."

Shantae was quietly anxious to hear more.

"That book, the Book of The Genie Realm, holds the secret to entering the realm. I think that Risky is planning to find your mother."

" What!? " Shantae questioned. "But, why?"

"Well," he scratched his head, "You're mother was one of the genies that fought against the Pirate Master many years ago. But, the Pirate Master had more than just Tinkerbats for henchmen. As you know, Risky was his first mate. But, there was another above her in rank, and that was his Quartermaster, a man known as the Black Hallow."

"Black Hallow?" Shantae interrupted. "What's he got to do with Risky?"

"Well," he scratched his head again, "He and Risky were quite close. And your mother personally defeated him in the war against the Pirate Master. To spare the details for now, your mother knew he was dangerous, just like his master. So, when she defeated him, she took a piece of his soul away from him, to keep his memories at bay. The rest of Black Hallow's soul, was sealed away in the village of Lost Souls."

Shantae gasped, "Risky is trying to bring him back! He must be really evil!"

"Well," he rubbed his beard, "yes. That is where she is going. Your mother has been protecting the other half of Black Hallow's soul inside of the genie realm this whole time. You must go to the Village of Lost Souls before she does, and find the first half. If she gets it before you do, she'll use the book to find your mother in the genie realm, and she'll be in great danger..."

Shantae clapped her hands together and smirked, "Hm! I've got to find Sky and Wrench. Thanks, Uncle. I won't let Risky's plan succeed. Time for me to go save mom! "

With no hesitation, Shantae dashed around Mimic and out of the front door of the library. He turned and watched her leave, left with only the sound of working civilians outside.

A light appeared in front of him, and glowed continuously with a small flicker.

"Thank you Mimic." Said the voices of several women from the light.

"Oh," He grumbled, "I just hate lying to her..."


	3. To Action with the Pirate Queen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantae must stop Risky’s scheme once again, but this time, the Pirate Queen May have a few surprises in her sleeve...

"C'mon boys, hussle!" Risky shouted through the streets as she hurried through nearly every alley, making her way back to the port. The Tinkerbats swarmed through the homes and rooftops, hearing her orders from a great distance through a bond with dark magic. The smoke had settled, making it easier to navigate through Scuttle Town's corners. It was not long before she finally made her way to the port. There, she encountered her infinite crew of Tinkerbats, along with a wondering young warrior she recognized as Bolo.

He wielded his chain and mace against the Tinkerbats as they struggled to hop on board the docked Tinker Tub. One by one he smashed their tiny bodies with his weapon, each of them exploding into nothingness as they flew through the air. When Risky stood and stared at him, he stopped in awe of the pirate queen.

"Risky..." Bolo said, countless Tinkerbats ignoring his presence.

"You, pity boy." Risky said, condescendingly. "You better scram away before you get in more trouble than you bargained for."

Bolo's eyes glowed as he gave a tiny smile, "You think I'm pretty?"

Risky stomped her foot, growled, and aimed her gun at him, "Leave, now!”

Bolo flinched and gulped, before running away behind a nearby barrel.

She put her gun back to her side, and with the stolen book clasped tightly in her hand, ran to the Tinker Tub. She jumped fearlessly over the water and grabbed the chain of the anchor, one foot landing perfectly atop a single link.

"Boys, it's time to go!" She signaled her men.

Almost instantly, the chains began to retract into the hull, bringing her with it. She Gleefully jumped off and onto the deck of the ship. At that moment, all of the Tinkerbats in the city had boarded the ship, and several of the townsfolk were watching horrified as she laughed loudly at their despair.

"Okay, boys!" Risky bowed and bellowed with gusto, "Activate the Steam Powered Oceanic Tinker Tub Mark 3!"

Suddenly, a pair of water wheels emerged from underneath the back of the ship. Steam shot out from the hull, as the wheels began to spin rapidly. The rudders turned the Tinker Tub away from the port, and it was swiftly starting to leave the dock.

"Risky!" Shantae voice echoed as she arrived to the port, with Sky the Hatcher by her side, dressed in her typical blue cloak and vest.

Risky Boots laughed as the ship picked up speed, "You're too late, little girl. Fire the cannons!"

Two cannons emerged from the eye of the Tinker Tub, and fired continuously at the two of them. They dodged each shot, but could not reach Risky. Before they realized it, the Tinker Tub was already too far from reach, sailing quickly into the blue. Soon, the cannon fire stopped, and all that Shantae could do was watch as her enemy escaped.

They heard laughter from the ship afar, until there was nothing but the sound of rushing waters. The people of Scuttle Town began to clap and cheer, with even the Swirly Fire Forces dropping there duties to join in.

"Oh no," said Shantae with furrowed brows, "Risky's already off to the Village. Sky, we've got to find Wrench!"

"I know." Sky said sternly. "I'm sure he's somewhere at the Seaside Retreat. That's usually where he goes and wonders off to."

"We've gotta go find him!" Shantae exclaimed. "Risky's got a head start on us, no thanks to you, Bolo!"

The blue haired warrior crept out from behind his hiding barrel, stood up and replied, "What can I say...she had a gun."

"...Bolo" Sky muttered. "There's no point in arguing. Shantae, Bolo, lets get going. We have a boat to catch up to."

An awkward silence crept over them, until a random citizen in the crowd yelled, "You did it!"

Shantae smiled, "Okay! We've got a new adventure to save Mom, and Sequin Land. C'mon Bolo, let's scuttle before mayor Scuttlebutt gets here for a lecture."

Shantae took lead as the three of them ran for the Seaside Retreat, where they would hopefully find Wrench, and use his ultra sizing powers to fly ahead of Risky before she could arrive to the Village of Lost Souls.

—-

Meanwhile, on the the deck of Tinker Tub...

Risky stood and stared blankly ahead of the waves at the bow of the ship, with Mud Bog Island, land of the Village of Lost Souls, drawing ever nearer. Her newly improved Tinker Tub sailed at great speed with its new waterwheels. There was much for her celebrate, but a gust of strong wind soared by her as she remained still.

She walked onto the bowsprit, balancing elegantly against the rough waves that shook the ship. After a brief moment, she sat down on its edge.

"I wonder if the goggled freak has told her anything." She said to herself. "Dark Magic, Light Magic... it's all the same game over and over again. And the little runt comes to the rescue. A pest, just like her mother. Just like him..."

Risky, again, stared out into the open seas, reflecting on her memories in a brief silence.

"The world has been a boring place without you. Even with the Pirate Master gone, I still think of you."

She looked down, and shut her eyes.

"But the runt, never stops reminding me."

She kept her eyes closed for awhile, leaning forward a bit. The chill of the ocean wind kept her arms close to her sides. Then she leaned back, briefly glanced at the fire lit sky left by the fading sunset, until she let her head back and slipped backwards off the edge. In a instant, she wrapped her leg around the opposite side, spun underneath the bowsprit, and pulled herself back up with an impressive jump to her feet.

She crossed her arms, and looked back at the deck, finding the Tinkerbats watching her. "Boys, I know I don't pay you, but what's the use in standing around? Clean something!"

They scattered about the deck, bumping into each many times, before finding supplies and scrubbing down already polished spots.

"That's more like it" Risky said, walking back on the deck. "Soon we'll be at Mud Bog Island! The last time we were there, we regrettably needed the the-genie's help to get what we needed!" She clenched her fist. "But, this time we can do it alone. First, we will need a death mask to trick the Hexer. Luckily, I have the former Pirate Master's mask, taken by yours truly. Lastly, we will need a flame, to summon the soul of the great Black Hallow. With the Book by our side, we will use the Flame of Retribution."

The Tinkerbats stopped their duties for a moment and began to listen more carefully.

She continued. "But, it doesn't stop there. The last of his soul is somewhere in the Genie Realm. With the book, we will go there. Then, at last, Dark Magic will finally return to Sequin Land, but this time it will be under my control."

She stopped when she suddenly felt a change in the wind. She frantically looked about, until she heard the deep whistle in the wind, followed by a gust of strong air from above and a shadow that engulfed the Tinker Tub. She looked up and slightly ahead, where she saw a super sized Wrench, Hatcher's pet, flying steadily overhead.

"Riisskyy!" She heard Shantae shout down at her from above.

She could see Bolo and Sky accompanying her. Shantae was sticking her tongue out and pulling her eyelid in mockery.

Risky's eyes turned bloodshot as she gritted her teeth, "Go, my minions, fire your flintlocks!"

Her crew struggled to load their micro cannons, but soon began firing up at Wrench. A flurry of bullets soared past the great bird, but they were too far ahead of them for anything to land hit.

"Gah!" Grunted the Pirate Queen, as here target was now much farther away and ever closer to Mud Bog Island. "Damn that old man for telling her, and damn the brat challenging me."

The Tinkerbats lowered their flintlocks and stuffed them back into their red pants. They watched as Wrench gracefully flew away. Risky was quite angry, but she managed to shake her mood quickly. She pushed her hip forward and placed her hand upon it, smiling with a menacing and confident demeanor.

"The poor half-pint," She chuckled lightly, "She has no idea. There's nothing she can do, as long as I have the Book."

She walked up and sat against the railing on the hull. She removed her hat from her head, then shook her hair loose and into the gale.

"Increase speed." She said, glaring Into the sunset again, but this time, with a smile. "Today, we go to the underworld."


	4. Zombies and the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Shantae and her friends make it to the island, but find a surprise friend along the way. Risky will stop at nothing to bring back the Black Hallow...

The wind howled loudly as Shantae struggled to simultaneously keep her headband from falling off and cling to Wrench's back as he flapped his wings. She held the feathers tightly, and occasionally grabbed Bolo's blue jacket whenever a strong gust occurred. Sky lay just behind Wrench's head, directing him to where they needed to go.

Bolo shouted, peeking to the side to see ahead, "we're almost there!"

"What!" Shantae screamed through the deafening wind.

"I said, we're almost there!" He repeated.

"What's wrong with my hair!?" Shantae replied.

Bolo shook his head, "What I said was, we're almost to Mud Bog Island!"

"Bolo, How could you!" She answered. "She doesn't even like you!"

Their flight slowed down, with Wrench riding the against the natural current. Shantae looked down, and saw the shores of Mud Bog Island below.

She tapped Sky on the shoulder, "Hey, Sky? Can we land as close as possible to the village?"

"Sure, but you'll have to give me directions" Sky smiled. "I don't really know this place that well."

"Thank you, Sky!" Shantae said, "Your the very best-iest best. But, you Bolo..."

Bolo turned and faced her in confusion.

She continued, "When we get back home, we've really got to work on that potty mouth of yours."

"Snack Cakes!" A voice shouted from under them.

They looked down and spotted Rottytops waving gleefully up at them, with her brothers Abner and Poe standing next to her.

"Rottytops!" Shantae's squeaked. "Never mind, Sky, can you..."

"On it." Sky interrupted.

She pulled the harness around his neck feathers, and Wrench shifted his course, taking a sharp turn backward. They descended quickly to the ground, Rottytops still waving along the way. They soon landed near their zombie greeters, finding themselves surrounded by rock mounds and spiders crawling about the darkness.

"It's very creepy here." Said Bolo, observing the surroundings a bit further as they dismounted from Wrench.

Abner, pulled on his denim jacket, cracked his rotting knuckles, and smirked, "Personally, I think it's nice here. It's, quiet , and there's lots to see."

Shantae up at the sky, "It's dark already. And spiders...oooogh...give me chills."

RottyTops dashed over to Shantae and gave her a warm hug, "I'll protect you!"

Shantae groaned, and smiled awkwardly, "Eh...hehe...Rotty?"

Rottytops released Shantae from her arms and backed away with a cheerful grin, "Don't worry, genie-puff, I won't bite!"

Sky interrupted, "So what are you guys doing here, anyway?"

Rottytops piped up, "Just having some fun."

Poe scratched his chin and hunched over, "Well we're just trying to get something."

Abner chimed in, "Aha, got a favor to call in. Helped a guy named Bozo here a few years back. He was working on one of them coffee machines everybody uses. He asked us to protect his goods while he went over to Watertown. Built a factory there, or some sorts."

Bolo smiled and adjusted his headband, "I remember that place. It's been closed for years now."

"Yeah, we know." Poe answered.

Abner crosses his arms, visibly upset, "Yeah, well that sucker went and died on us."

Shantae asked, "So why do you want a favor from him if he's dead?"

Abner continued, "Guy said he owed us. Never returned that favor. Very rude of him. We heard he was hanging out here somewhere. Figured we'd ask him for the keys to the factory. The Caravan will be supplied for the rest of time."

Shantae, "Uhh..."

Poe interrupted, "What are you guys doing here?"

Sky held her arm outward, and Wrench began to shrink in size, "We need to get into the Village of Lost Souls. But we're not sure how to get by the Hexer."

Wrench returned to his normal size, flying up onto Sky's glove and resting comfortably there.

"Hey, that's where we're going," said Abner, "maybe we can help each other out."

"I don't know..." Shantae lamented. "Sounds like you two are causing trouble."

Rottytops clasped her hands together, and shook her shoulders around, "Oh please, come with us! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Sis is right." Said Poe.

Abner popped his collar, "Yeah! Besides, we got a plan to get in that village. Your gonna need a way in, might as well tag along."

"Well," Shantae stumbled, "I guess you're right. I'm trying to save my mommy, and we do have to hurry."

Abner laughed, "That settles it. C'mom pretty girl, bird lady, and..." Abner stared at Bolo for awhile, trying to recognize him, "whoever you are. We got a factory to catch."

The night had settled in, and the gang of, probably, heroes set off to find the Hexer. But, at the shores of Mud Bog Island, Risky and her crew of Tinkerbats had already arrived. Unlike her competition, she was closer to the cave entrance that would take her to the Hexer. Her ship was anchored, and she stood on the sand waiting for her minions to disembark the Tinker Tub.

"All right, men!" She shouted with the hook on the blunt end of her sword resting on her shoulder. "I need one third of the crew to come with me. Bring the Death Mask, I'll handle the book."

At her hip's side she clasped the Book of the Genie Realm. The book was now cleaned of dust, it's golden text shining against the starlight. Her minions carried a plank and gently pushed it onto the sand, setting it between the gunwale. Like an army, one third of them marched their way down the plank. Soon, one third of her crew had positioned themselves in front her, each looking up at her in silence, waiting for orders.

"Okay!" She shouted, "Which one of you has the Death Mask?"

A small pair of spiked fingers rose up from the black mass of Tinkerbats, holding the mask of the Pirate Master. It was Red and cracked, made from the lumber of his former ship, and bore a small resemblance to his living face.

"Good," she said with a pleased smile, "we must hurry. We're only a few yards away from the entrance. I will be fine, but I need at least some of you to survive the undoubtedly vicious horde of Mud-demons and deadly spiders waiting for us in the forest behind me. To those of you who don't make it, well, nice try. Remember, you are bound to my command. Any objections?"

The Tinkerbats remained still, until a single hand rose up from the front of the line.

"Oh!" Risky raised her pitch. "Well, lets address this, now!"

She pulled her leg back, and kicked the minion up into the air. He quickly exploded in a black mist, with the sound of a balloon popping that followed.

"No one else?" She asked her crew, all of them shaking their heads.

"Let's go!" She yelled, swiftly turning back and rushing into the woods.

When she and her crew hurried through the mud and wet bushes, they were instantly met with countless one-eyed spiders, spitting acidic web balls at them as they passed by. While her crew forced their way in with numbers, some falling behind, she easily slashed her scimitar through the webs and stomped on the giant insects.

Suddenly, waves of Mud-Demons crawled out from then ground, some grabbing their legs to pull them below, while others jumped to the surface to attack. Their glowing yellow eyes peered through the darkness, and their claws slashed through many Tinkerbats. Risky managed to avoid most of them, since they were formidable foes; but, she was stopped by a peculiarity large one that jumped in her way.

Risky grunted, enraged, "Pest!"

The demon terraformed it's mouth to human size, and lunged forward for a bite. She jumped away, and as it's mouth snapped shut, she slashed her sword through its eyes, blinding it for moment. As it screeched, she swerved around it and made her way through.

It wasn't long until she finally left the forest. She slowed down as she was greeted by a surprised Hexer, hissing and staring at her with one eye. Behind him was the monstrous cave that led to the Village of Lost Souls, shaped like a beast with its teeth sharp and mouth closed.

The Hexer turned to her with his eye wide open and hissed, "You...what do you want. Don't...try to ...trick me again. I'm...ready...To...punish you."

The Hexer was visibly worried, his bones chattering from underneath his robe. As Risky trotted toward him, several Tinkerbats emerged from the forest behind her. He floated away from her as she approached, guarding the caves entrance.

"I have an invitation." She said, stopping in front of him with several Tinkerbats at her side.

The Hexer breathed heavily, "I...will not be...fooled again...only the...souls of the...punished may...eeehhhg...enter here."

Risky cackled, "Men! The mask!"

A Tinkerbat waddled forward, and handed her the death mask. She held it over her face, remaining still all the while.

"What!" The Hexer was surprised. "Where...did she go! A trick!"

He paced around her, trying to find her presence, but he was blinded to her.

The Hexer stopped and looked at the mask in a trance, "No...not...a trick...the Pirate Master...you have returned...again."

"You will allow me and my minions to pass to the underworld." She said sternly.

The Hexer hissed, and replied, "Yes...yes lord of the seas...I will let you pass...may you find...a suitable soul...for your...bidding."

A rumbling sound erupted from the jaws of the cave, and the mouth of the beastly rock slowly opened. Inside was the light of fire and the cold of water. The sounds of lost spirits howled from within.

Risky turned her attention to the entrance with the mask still covering her face, "Thank you, Hexer. I will return, soon. Guard the door until then."

"Yes, lord." Replies the Hexer.

"Come, minions." Risky commanded as she walked into the cave.

The Tinkerbats promptly followed her. Soon they were all inside, and the Hexer turned his back to them. The door began to close, until Risky and her crew were locked inside.

"It's this way!" The Hexer heard a deep male voice from nearby.

"Abner, do you really know the way?" A young female's voice echoed from behind some rocks.

The Hexer blinked and peered into the fog that blocked his view, "Who approaches?"


	5. The Flame of Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risky has arrived to the Village of Lost Souls, but can Shantae and friends stop her in time before she succeeds in reviving a piece of the Black Hallow’s soul?

Risky surveyed the area surrounding her, with the hot rock she stood upon radiating waves of heat. Blazing fire cascaded the great open chasm throughout the lair. Spirits howled and cried from everywhere, and a chill in the air permeated all about, piercing even the scorched winds. She stood at a high point in the cave, where she could see the silhouettes of lost beings strolling about the empty caverns.

"Well, boys, no need to stand around." She said, looking back at her crew of Tinkerbats, finding one of them pouncing up and down to cool it's feet. "Uh! Have some guts!"

A small ghost floated up to her, catching her attention. It screeched as it lunges at her. But, Risky swung her sword back and forth through it, until it faded into a gentle mist.

She sheathed her blade and removed her flintlock from its holster, still holding the book in her other hand, "Lets get going! We have to find the cave with the warrior's campfire. The village should be just ahead. Ahoy!"

Risky jumped down from the edge, and her Tinkerbats quickly did the same. She grabbed a hook from her belt, and shoved it into granite wall beside her. She slid with her feet against it, the hook grinding Violently through the rock. Her speed declined, until she was safely descending down.

Her men zipped by as they fell in a giant Tinker Ball together, eventually smashing down onto the ground before her. Soon she landed with them, and they began to jump from the pile, marching into the labyrinth with swords in hand.

Risky ran forward, dodging her crew and several lava pits, "Hurry it up men, we don't have time to play."

She jumped from mound to mound, Tinkerbats attacking several Nagas that lingered near the entrance. A small passage caught her eye, and she rushed to it. A naga jumped in the way of her path, but she slashed it in half and kicked the monster aside. In seconds, she passed through, finding a relatively peaceful area within, structured with wooden walk boards elevated above the hot floor. There were several wandering spirits standing and pacing about the walkways, some with hazy silhouettes that moaned in pain, while others clearly maintained their former mortal appearance. She recognized a few souls from her former days as a first mate, but most were unknown to her.

"Hm, feels like forever since I've stepped foot in this dump." She said, surveying the walls of the village throughout.

"Hey!" She heard a high pitched voice say from beside her.

Looking down and to the side, she saw a pair of fingers holding the ledge of where she stood, and a leg popped up from behind the rock. A young girl pulled herself up from the edge, and stood up to brush the dust from her clothes. She wore glasses and a strange looking uniform with a green skirt. The girl came closer, and Risky held her sword up to the strangers face.

"Oh, my!" The young girl clasped her hands together. "I swear I've seen you around before! Are you friends with the cute girl I keep dreaming about?"

"Back off." Risky warned, as several ghost holding lit candlesticks floated and gathered around them.

"Huh?" The girl gasped. "But, why?"

Risky slashed her sword through several of the floating ghosts, eliminating them, "You must be the brat's undead friend?"

The girl jumped with glee, "Oh, you see her too! Oh, we have to discuss our dreams! Oh, let me make some tea, and cookies, and make a table..."

A few Tinkerbats emerged from the passageway behind her, and Risky laughed as she sheathed her blade, "Sorry, nothing personal. Handle her, boys!"

Several Tinkerbats ran under the girl's feet, and tripped her onto her back. The girl screeched before they caught her before a fall, and they worked together in hoisting her over their backs. As she kicked and screamed, the Tinkerbats swiftly made they way down to the village, where the strange girl could no longer bother their master.

Risky laughed, "Can't have any interruptions now."

She leapt down into the village, jumping from walkway to walkway. Her eyes were locked onto an opening in the wall on the opposite side. She jumped over several ledges, hopped on top of a series of platforms, and soon found her way into the opening.

Once inside, she was greeted with the sight of an old campfire, with only coals and fragile wood remaining on its now charred center. She began her way toward it, but a reaper ghost appeared in front of her instantly, holding a scythe and wearing a mask of woe. It dashed toward her with the its blade ready to cut, but Risky ducked and rolled aside just before impact. The skin on her shoulder was grazed by the dull scythe, but she ignored it as she stood from a tumble.

"Another pest!" She shouted, unsheathing her scimitar and slashing through the ghost as it's back was still turned.

The apparition was cut into two, and it's transparent form disappeared into the air. With only silence waiting for her in the small cavern, she returned her blade to its sleeve, and slowly walked over to the campfire. When she was merely arm's length from it, she looked down and faced it with a grimace.

"Last time you were summoned, you helped the the runt." She mumbled, holding the book in front of her. "But, this time the flame that will summon you will be mine."

She flipped through the pages, chuckling all the while.

"This flame, is a flame from home." She stopped at a page that contained the dark spell she needed, placing her index finger on the text to cast it. "Kara Alev Bangel! Come to me, Flame of Retribution!"

Instantly, a blue flame erupted above her palm, blazing hot with a white light in the center. She laughed, as the flame danced gently in her hand. She placed the book snugly under her belt, pulling her sash to keep it in place. Then, she threw the flame onto the campfire, igniting it with a show of bright light and blue sparks in the orange lit cavern. A chilling wind followed, and she let her hands down to her side.

"Hello?" A deep voice with a funny sounding intonation echoed.

Risky looked over to a dark side of the cavern, where a dark silhouette of a large man revealed itself. The man awkwardly walked over to her, and stood tall on the other side of the campfire. His entire body was washed out by shadow, but his belly bulged out with confidence, and his partially put together armor made his great stature appear even bigger.

"Who is pretty lady?" The man said. "You look familiar."

Risky smiled, "I am the Queen of the Seven Seas, and you're leaving here with me."

"I try to leave already, Hexer always win in end. Smash ladder on his head, funny though."

"I can get you out." Risky replied, her wrists on her hips. "You are half of what I need to bring back the Black Hallow. I can free you."

"Why I go with you?" The man questioned, with his finger against his chin.

Risky laughed, "Look into the fire, fellow."

The shadowy warrior stared into the blue flame, and his eyes began to glow a dark purple hue, "Oh, fire nice. I, remember...little girl. Pretty girl..."

"No need to think about it now." She caught his attention. "Come with me, if you wish to remember more."

Suddenly, a mildly sharp object hit the back of her head.

"Ow." She muttered and turned around, finding the strange girl at the entrance to the cavern.

The girl's clothes were torn, and her glasses were half broken, having escaped from a struggle with the Tinkerbats.

"You are a bad girl, a bad, mean, mean girl!" She screamed.

Risky glanced at the ground, and saw the pencil that hit her head.

"Risky!" The familiar voice of the half-genie hero roared through the cavern. "What are you up to now?"

Risky looked up and saw Shantae dashing into the cavern from behind the strange girl, with her entire group of friends following behind. She noticed that Rottytops, Poe, and Abner had joined the band in the venture.

"Stay away!" Risky shouted, pointing her flintlock hand gun at them. "You meddling fools better not try to stop me!"

Sky held out her bird glove, and Wrench darted forward. Risky was taken by surprise as the hatcher's pet lunged with his talon's readied. Suddenly, the shadowy warrior jumped in front her, and Wrench closed his eyes as his body crashed into his belly. The warrior was unharmed, and Risky laughed from behind him. Wrench returned to Sky, and perched on her glove.

"Hey, I remember you?" Shantae said, squinting at the warrior. "Why are you helping Risky?"

The warrior answered with messy words, "You gutsy girl. Like gutsy girl!"

"It's working." Bolo muttered.

Shantae continued, "That's right. Remember me! Risky's trying to use you. Come with us, we'll help you escape, again."

"Me, too?" The strange girl with glasses squeaked with her hands together.

"Hey," Rottytops interrupted and stared at the stranger, "you look familiar..."

The girl stared back, "You too!"

"Enough!" Risky bellowed, walking from behind the warrior and back into view. "All of you are getting out of my way. I'm leaving with the warrior, and nothing can stop me!"

"Both of you are gutsy!" The warrior said. "I like a lot!"

Shantae interrupted, "Come with us, brave warrior! I'll help you just like I did the first time."

"Silence, runt!" Risky interrupted.

Suddenly, Shantae grunted, "I'll stop your plan, Risky Boots!"

She danced with her hands in the air, clawing with her fingernails like a cat, until she swayed her hips, and a bright flash of light followed. Suddenly, the floor quaked as she transformed into a pretty elephant. Shantae stomped her foot, and slid at great speed, aiming her giant head at Risky.

Just before her attack landed, the Pirate Queen jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding injury.

"Outnumbered!" Risky uttered.

She took a chance and ran around Shantae's band of friends, until she found Abner blocking her way through the exit. Abner crossed his arms, glaring at her with a frown, but Risky shoved him aside with ease, and hastily found her way out of the cavern.

"Abner!" Sky yelled. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Look, I was just here t'help ya in." He said. "I did my part, she's yer problem now."

Shantae proofed back into her half-genie form, "She left the warrior's soul behind. We did it, you guys!"

"Hello, gutsy girl!" Said the shadowy warrior.

Bolo jumped into the conversation, "You're not going to attack us?"

"No plan on it!" The warrior said with confidence, fists pressed against his thighs.

"C'mon, we have to catch up to Risky." Shantae said, running for the exit.

Sky and Bolo followed after her, with RottyTops and her brothers staying behind.

The strange girl with glasses still stared with confusion at Rottytops, with both of them scratching their chins at each other in unison.

"Where have I seen you before..."


	6. Escape for Lovely Grave Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantae and friends may have stopped Risky’s plan for now, but things aren’t always as they seem when it comes to the Queen of the Seven Seas...

Risky found herself jumping from the boardwalks of the village once again, avoiding Reapers and Ghosts along the way. In her sprint, several spirits grabbed her and attempted conversation, but she shrugged them off. Soon, she beheld the high ledge that bore the beastly door at its high point. She looked up for a way to climb, and heard the Tinkerbats stirring up trouble behind her. Shantae, Sky, Bolo, and the shadowy warrior all came closer, but struggled to pummel through the minion army.

"She's getting away!" Bolo said, as he tried to release himself from the Tinkerbats' grasp.

Shantae transformed into an elephant again, stomping and bashing through the crowd, "Risky, stop! I won't let you get away this time!"

"I'll be waiting at the Tinker Tub, boys." She said, removing a hook wrapped around her belt. "Catch up, quickly."

She lifted her left pant leg and revealed a brace with several tools attached to it on her calf. She removed a rope from it, then pulled down the leg sleeve; she tied a knot around the hook's handle, until it was secured. She swung the makeshift grapple hook behind her, aiming up at a dry branch poking through a crack in the rock mound. Throwing it high into the air, she safely latched onto the branch.

"Catch you later, losers!" she turned and mocked the would be heroes.

She quickly grabbed the rope and climbed up the ledge, her boots scaling against the wall.

"Risky!" Shantae screamed.

The pirate queen made her way to the top, and gracefully pulled herself up to the surface. She noticed that the exit to the village was open, making escape an easy task.

Looking down at them, she smiled, "I'll leave you to play with the boys. You may have gotten the warrior, but don't get too confident. The other half of the Black Hallow will be mine!"

She ran for the exit, laughing maniacally as she passed by the Hexer, who was tied in chains and hanging upside down from a tree. She went into the boggy forest, pressing the book firmly against her sash.

Retracing the path she used when arriving on the island, she dodged one eyed spiders and mud traps. Several mud demons rose from the earth, but she jumped over most them before any confrontation could ensue. She moved onward for several minutes before emerging on the beach side where the Tinker Tub was still anchored to the shore. Her crew saw her appear from the forest unharmed, and worked swiftly to lower the walking plank on the sand.

"You've done well, minions." She said, throwing the book over the ship's railing, and a single Tinkerbat snatching it in midair. "We've still got a lot of work to do, so hurry it up."

A small band of Tinkerbats jumped out of the dark forest as well, many of them with torn clothes and scratched bodies.

"The mask." Risky Held her hand open behind her.

A minion waddled up to her, and pulled the Pirate Master's death mask out of his pants. He placed it in her palm, and she grabbed it gently. She brought it closer to her face and stared at it blankly.

"Dead twice, and Carried around by your old buffoons." She said, grinning. "Looks like I've bested you already old croak."

The boarding plank was set down onto the shore, and she promptly walked up to the deck of the Tinker Tub. The few surviving Tinkerbats from the village followed her, and when all the crew arrived on board, they pulled the plank back and carried it into the ship.

"Pull up the Anchor!" She commanded.

The anchor chain retracted quickly from the shallow water, returning up to the automatic pulley attached to the hull.

"Stop her!" Sky the Hatcher shouted from nearby.

Risky looked back at the shore, where Shantae and her gang of Scuttle Town heroes popped out of the woods wearing muddy faces. Following them was the shadowy warrior, walking quickly with heavy steps, his figure still covered by darkness even against the rising sunlight.

Risky laughed loudly, "What will you do now, girl? Accept your small victory, for now. I've got other tasks to attend to."

Shantae danced violently, her hips waving and hands prancing. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke cluttered around her, until she transformed into a beautiful harpy, standing on two talons with a feathery chest puffed outward and white wings held high.

She exclaimed, "You're not getting away this time!"

She flapped her wings and took flight. Risky grabbed her flintlock handgun and fired at the half genie. She flew side-to-side, and every shot missed its mark.

"Oh, runt," Risky leaned over the rail as her minions prepared for sail. "You must think l'm a fool. Ready the scatter balls, boys!"

A cannon emerged from the eye of the Tinker Tub, it's fuse lit and ready to fire.

"It won't work Risky!" Shantae yelled.

The cannon fired, with a loud boom shaking the sand. Shantae dodged the cannonball before it hit her, however, an explosion occurred behind her, and debris flew in every direction.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" She muttered, as pellets of metal tore holes in her wings and pummeled her skin. She fell down on the beach, her face landing in the sand. Immediately, a puff of smoke erupted around her, and she returned back to her normal form.

"Pathetic!" Risky exclaimed. "We'll have to catch up later, sugar. I've got a date with the Black Hallow's spirit, and can't be late. Ta Ta!"

The Tinker Tub's sails were raised, and the Hyper Oceanic water wheels were spinning. They were steadfast sailing to open waters, accelerating away at an impressive pace.

"Take care of the warrior's other half for me!" Her voice echoed farther and farther away. "I'll be back for it soon!"

Risky waved from the deck, and she was now out of reach.

"Sky, can't Wrench fly us over there before she gets away?" Shantae asked.

The Hatcher observed her pet from the perching glove, with his feathers torn, beak cracked, and scuffs all over, "I'm afraid not. He needs time to recover."

Bolo joined the conversation, "Uh. I can't think of anything. Maybe we could build a raft?"

Sky and Shantae looked back at him with judgmental expressions.

"What?" He said, "It's better than nothing."

Sky asked, "Shantae, can't you just transform into a fish or a mermaid."

"Oh, only a blubberfish!" She shook her arms and fist in frustration. "And I'd never catch up to her as a mermaid!"

"You can become a Whale!" The shadowy warrior bellowed next to them.

They glared at him, his silhouette absorbing the sunlight cascading over Mud Bog Island.

"Looks like she left you, big guy." Said Bolo.

"You're a funny looking fellow." The warrior flexed his arms. "Maybe we can arm wrestle!"

Bolo replied, holding his mace up a bit, "Don't think so, big guy. I have fragile elbows. Maybe we could spar with a practice mace."

The warrior bent down and stared into the blue haired dunce's eyes, "We work out together. Hunt big desert dragon."

As Bolo chatted with the mysterious spirit of the Black Hallow, Sky and Shantae watching while puzzled.

"Something's not right here." Sky said, comforting Wrench by grooming his feathers.

Shantae looked out into the ocean, as the Tinker Tub was now a small speck in the distance, "You're right. If she really wanted this big baddy's soul, then why did she leave him here?"

"Maybe we were too much for her to handle," Sky answered. "or maybe she used us to get him out of the village."

"Maybe," said Shantae, "but something still feels weird."

Sky noticed Wrench was quiet and still, holding a depressed demeanor for a bird. She brought Wrench closer to her cheek, and rubbed her face against his broken beak. He closed his eyes, and breathed heavily.

"Poor Wrench," Sky pet his head, "I need to find a way back home to my hatchery. He's hurt badly."

"Oh, Wrench." Shantae frowned. "We will, Sky. As soon as we find a way off of this island."

They returned their attention to the warrior spirit and Bolo, whom still held a healthy chat. The half genie hero walked over to them, and interrupted their dispute.

"Mr. warrior...umm...Black Hallow?" She averted his attention from Bolo. "Do you know, where Risky is going?"

The warrior replied with gusto, "Who...Risky? Who...Black Hallow?"

"She's the lady that got you out of the village." She informed, her hands clasped behind her back to express politeness. "You don't seem to remember anything, but, you're part of the spirit of a big baddy called Black Hallow. You were the Pirate Master's quartermaster."

The giant warrior scratched his head, "Hm! Sorry, gutsy girl. I don't remember..."

"Well you have to remember something?" Asked the desperate half genie.

Suddenly, a purple hued light flashed on the warrior's eyes. The light appeared like a spiral in the water, spinning until it faded completely. The warrior remained frozen, saying nothing.

"Mr. Hallow?" Shantae expressed concern. "Are you okay?"

"Lovely Grave Island." He said, posturing his back.

Bolo commented, "Very strange."

Sky walked over with Wrench sleeping on her glove, "Lovely Grave Island?"

"Snack Cakes!" They heard Rottytops shout from nearby.

Shantae turned around and was met with the zombie girl leaping up at her, giving a tight hug. Her arms were now locked around Rotty's.

"...Rottytops..."

The crazed zombie let go and clapped her hands rapidly, "How are you doing, sugar puff!"

Behind her were Poe, Abner, and the strange girl with glasses that bore a strong resemblance to Rottytops. They walked over to the group, and joined in their troubles.

"Oh, yeah." Abner stated. "That there Lovely Grave Island. Y'know where that is, don't ya Poe?"

Poe slouched forward, and adjusted his shades, "Yep. Next to Lonely Grave Island."

Abner laughed with his hands at his hips, "Yep. Reckon we can get ya there on the way home! Got them keys from old Bozo in the village. Ain't nothin' left for us here!"

Sky asked, "But, how? We're stranded here."

Abner laughed again, "You guys think we ain't got a boat? How do ya think we got here?"

"We'll take you!" Rottytops exclaimed.

Shantae's eyes glowed with relief, "Yay. We can catch up to Risky in no time!"

"Good," Sky added, "you guys can drop me by my hatchery on the way."

Rottytops turned and faced the strange girl with the green skirt, "You can come to!"

The girl looked down at the sand, holding her arm shyly, "I'm so sorry. I have to stay."

"Oh, c'mon!" Rottytops frowned and held the girl's hand.

"I can't...I can't go." she continued. "But, when I dream...I'll be with you." A tear fell from her eye. "And you can come back, someday, and we can dream the same dreams, again."

Bolo interrupted, "We should hurry."

"Bolo's right," Shantae agreed, "You can come with us Rotty!"

"Well, c'mon guys," Abner groaned, "We got a factory to catch. No sense in waiting around."

The zombie brothers made their way from the beach side, and the Scuttle Town heroes followed, with the shadowy warrior tagging along.

Rottytops wiped the tear from the strange girl's cheek and said, "I'll be back, and we'll dream together. Don't forget me!"

She let go of the strangers hand, and caught up with her brothers.

...

A few hours later, on a site not far from Mud Bog Island, Risky stood on the grass staring straight ahead. The Tinker Tub was anchored behind her at the shoreline, and a strong wind blew her red headband against the current. Her face appeared distraught, as she stared steadily in front of her. She was surrounded by graves, some old and some ancient, with daisy petals flying in air.

In front of her, was something she despised. A face familiar to her, but one she had no desire to see. It was Mimic of Scuttle Town, sitting next to a gravestone. He slowly stood up, and brushed his clothes of grass dust. He looked at her quietly, and an awkward sensation covered them like a fog.

"What are you doing here, old man?"


	7. Journey into the Genie Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risky and Mimic are at odds, but can he really find a way to reach Risky’s troubled mind before it’s too late?

Mimic was nervous, given that he faced the infamous pirate queen alone, stranded far away from help. He was not afraid for his life. Instead, he feared what would be difficult to say to her. The time was right to reflect on events that still stirred discomfort within him.

"Well, we're here," Mimic said, "Lovely Grave Island. Burial ground of the Pirate Master's quartermaster, the Black Hallow."

"And here you are, standing on his grave!" Risky retorted. "Explain yourself, now!"

Mimic scratched his beard, "I've come to talk some sense into you. I knew you'd come here, eventually."

She walked closer to him, her palms on her hips, "Sense! You want to talk sense into me?" She stopped a few feet away from him, glaring with animosity. "What sense is left in Sequin Land, anymore? Did it make sense when you and the runt lived peaceful lives after the war, and I was left to wander these empty waters? Did it make sense when little, miss mommy gave me the job of handing her over to you?"

Mimic looked down in shame, "Risky, none of that was..."

"Did it make sense that he abandoned me?!" She interrupted, throwing her arms in the air and stomping the grass. "That she, a Genie, would take everything from me, and burden me - me, the queen of the seven seas - with a vow of secrecy?!"

The wind howled, and she removed her pirate hat. Her arms went numb, her hair swaying in the wind. She stared up at the blue, beautiful sky over the island. Mimic tried to say something, but was at loss with words.

"She took him from me." Her voice was audibly strained. "So, I'm just supposed to take it, but for what? Because of the runt? Does that make sense to you?"

Mimic scowled and summoned the courage to speak, "Risky, You know Shantae has every right to a normal life."

She turned around with her hand on her chest and eyes wide open in anger, "A normal life? The little brat has foiled my plans time and time again, single-handedly, and that's normal? When she destroyed my perpetual steam engine, I let it go! When I stole her power, I kept my mouth shut!"

Mimic added, "All of those things were selfish pursuits, and you know that."

Risky's voice grew louder as she screeched, "When my master returned from the dead, it was her power that brought him back! I asked for her help, even when it infuriated me on the inside! I have kept my promise at every single mark; I'm through, today!"

She turned, crossing her arms and staring downward. She removed her head band and retied her hair underneath it, placing her hat back on to keep it in place.

"My power is fading." she said softly. "I find myself crying, like a normal human. My darkness is fading. I'm losing the shadow, and I'm becoming one of you."

A tear fell from her eye and dropped onto her palm. She clenched her fist around it, until her fingernails pierced her skin to the blood.

"She deserves to pay, for what she did to me."

Mimic awkwardly walked closer to her, "I don't understand why you can't simply enjoy being a human. Shantae talks about her adventures with you so fondly. The war is over, Risky. The world is in balance. What's wrong with letting go of your shadow form?"

Risky paced left and right, her arms still crossed. She glanced back and forth between Mimic and the dirt, "I cannot be human. I will not allow it."

Mimic smiled, "It's not so bad. Let it go, just as I do when you attack Scuttle Town, or when you steal my research. You have to learn to let it go."

"You're asking me to forget." Risky stopped, let her arms down, and stepped closer to him with her eyes just in front of his face. "Unlike you, I take pride in who I am!"

She removed her hand gun and presented it to him, twisting it to show off the details.

"Who made this weapon?" She said condescendingly. "Tell me who made this weapon Mimic? Tell me where you get your name from?"

Mimic scratched his head and furrowed his brows, "I did..."

"That's right,"' she backed away and returned the gun to its holster. "A sign of what you once were. Mimic the Cannon, the maker of weapons, bringer of fire. And, here you are now," She threw her arm up at him in judgment. "maker of bread toasters, bringer of coffee cups! Unlike you, I can never be what I am not. I will never become less than what I am. I am queen of the seven seas, treasure taker, I am free."

Mimic felt a sense of nostalgia for a moment, as he looked to the side at the open ocean. Then, he turned back and faced the gravestone that he sat next to before Risky had arrived. He walked up to to it, and placed a hand on top of its cracked surface. As he brushed the dirt off of it, he placed slid his fingers on a bouquet of flowers that were tied onto it.

"I knew you must've placed these here." Mimic said, solemnly. "He was a formidable pirate. An evil man, but truly formidable. I know you loved him very much."

Risky grunted, pulled out her sword, and trotted over to him, "You have no right." She pointed the blade at his back. "This conversation is done. Get off this island, and forget about stopping me."

Mimic raised his arms up high and slowly stepped away from the grave. He turned his head back until he faced her again. Moving aside, he gave no resistance, and soon he was far enough to let his arms down without worry.

"I'm staying right here." Mimic asserted. "No doubt Shantae will be here, soon. I want to be the one to tell her everything.

"Very well, then." Risky sheathed her scimitar. "Then you'll watch as I enter the genie realm, and reclaim the most important piece of the Black Hallow's soul, his shadow heart."

Mimic shook his head, "You know it's not wise, the problem is in your name. You could die there."

Risky chuckled, "I'll manage. Boys, bring the book!"

A tinkerbat jumped from the nearby Tinker Tub, carrying the book of the genie realm in its grasp. He waddled over to his captain, carefully holding the book up to her. She snatched it from him, and began prying through the pages.

"Risky, do you really think that he will remember you?" Mimic asked.

She stopped for a moment, and looked up at the old man. Her eyes squinted, and a sigh left her as she stared blankly at the book.

"I will return, shortly." She flipped through the pages once more, stopping when she found the spell that she needed. "If you still choose to stay here, then watch over my tinkerbats for me."

She read the pages carefully, finding a spell that would open a portal to the genie realm. It was a spell for mortals, the kind whose spirits could withstand the intensity of the light magic that engulfed the entirety of the realm. It was dangerous for ordinary humans, but for her it was deadly.

Risky chanted, "Benim için aç. Işık diyarında senin için dans edeceğim. Alka!"

She closed the book and waited.

A hissing sound echoed in the air, and a cyclone of wind suddenly appeared in front of her. A blinding light flashed all around them, and a spinning orb of formed within the gust. She closed her eyes, and held her hat in place as the orb grew larger in size, before it was big enough to envelope a person.

The hissing halted, and the wind returned to its calm current. She opened her eyes and glanced at the light, finding an illuminating portal that would finally take her to the genie realm.

"The genies are sure to know your coming." Mimic warned. "When Shantae entered, she was welcomed. Things won't be the same for you. Your dwindling dark magic has already left your shadow self weakened. They will try to thwart you, and if you're in their too long, you will die"

"None of your concern," she replied, still struggling to keep her hat on, "I'll be fine."

She walked toward the portal, but just before she was consumed within it, Mimic interrupted, "Risky?"

She stepped back for a moment, and gazed at him.

"Are we...are we, still friends?" He asked with worry.

She turned her cheek, giving no answer. In seconds, she looked ahead and continued in. Mimic could only watch as she disappeared inside. The portal started vanish, returning to a dot in the air. It faded away completely, taking Risky along with it.

"Oh, no." He mumbled. "I didn't think it would ever come to this."

A tiny luminescent circle appeared beside him, and a voice echoed from within, "It seems it already has."

Mimic placed his hands in his pockets and sighed, "What are we going to do now?"

—

For Risky, there was only darkness. She was sure her eyes were open, but she saw nothing, and heard nothing. She was certain she reached out into the depths, but felt nothing. When she opened her mouth, it was nothing she tasted, and when she breathed, she smelled nothing.

Her feet seemed planted on some sort of surface, but she also seemed to be floating. She tried to speak, but no words were uttered. Uncertain of what to do, she did what she believed was closing her eyes. As if her blood flow had been cut off, she felt a tingling sensation in her hands and feet, like pins on her skin. Out of nowhere, her sense of touch returned. So , her other senses followed, until only her sight was left missing.

So, she opened up her eyes, and she could see the ocean that she was so fond of. The elation of her heart rate made her feel uneasy for awhile, but the seagulls flying overhead made her blush calmly. It was gorgeous in the open, with the sun high in the passive sky.

She looked down at her feet, and was taken aback when she noticed her skin was pale and peachy, like that of an ordinary human.

"Risky." She heard the familiar voice of Shantae next to her.

She jolted her head in shock and saw the half-genie in a blue two-piece swimsuit, sitting beside her at the docks near her seaside home.

Shantae smiled with outstanding positive energy, "Risky, your top is coming loose."

"Huh!" Risky uttered as she frantically looked at her body.

She was wearing a busty red bikini, and one of the back strings was hanging loose, barely keeping the top on.

"Oh, my!" She hurried and grabbed the string, reaching for her back and fastening it back into place before disaster struck.

She heard laughing behind them, and looked back over her shoulder. It was Shantae's friends Sky, Bolo, and Rottytops, all playing volleyball under a tree and wearing various swimwear.

"Bolo, did you pull on Risky's top!" Shantae yelled.

Bolo looked over and scratched his hair, laughing before a volleyball crashed into his temple, toppling him to the ground.

Risky chuckled lightly, with her hand over her mouth tickling her lips, "Bolo, I'll get you back for this one."

"C'mon," Shantae stood up and held out her hand, "break time's over. Time to show them whose boss!"

"That would be me!" The squid Barron piped up from the water under the the docks, waving his tentacles at them as he balanced a beach ball on his head.

Risky laughed uncontrollably, before she grabbed Shantae's hand and climbed to her feet, scraping wet wood chips and sand off of her butt. They ran over to the court, and Shantae's friends gathered on the other side of the net.

"Aww, can't I be on your team, snack cakes?" asked Rottytops.

They both stopped on their side of the field, and Risky replied, "Sorry, honey, but you've got to beat us at the game before you decide the rules."

She smiled cutely as Shantae picked the volleyball off of the ground and gifted it to her.

"Alright, boneheads, beware when it's my turn to serve!" She said with confidence as she jumped into the air, slapped the ball over the net and onto the opposing side.

Sky caught the ball on her fists just before it hit the ground, countering it back over to them.

"Gotcha!" Shantae blurted as she returned the ball.

They fought over the score for a few minutes, until Risky landed a spike over the net and stole the first point for her team.

"Ahaha, losers." Risky pointed at them. "You've got to up your game sweethearts."

Sky grimaced with her head hanging down, "You don't have to rub it in!"

Shantae did a small dance of victory and sang, "You're just jealooussss you're not on the winning teeeaaam."

Risky spread her feet into a wide stance with her hands to her side, "Brutal, girl, but I like it. Let's show em what we've got!"

She raised her fist up high, and smiled the largest smile she ever had.

Suddenly, a sharp headache overcame her. And she placed her hand over her forehead.

Shantae walked over and wrapped her arm around her elbow, "Are you okay?"

She gave no reply. Sweating, she scrunched her face together in an expression of anguish.

"What am I doing?" She thought to herself, ignoring the cries of her friends. "This, isn't me. None of It, is real. Where am I?"

By then, Shantae and her friends surrounded her, desperately trying to comfort her and discover what was wrong. However, she washed out their words and touch, and looked down at her pale human hands.

"This...isn't real." She thought. "It isn't real. This me...this me that I am not, is fake. A trick that the genies are playing on me!"

She violently shoved Shantae and her friends away, sending them into the sand.

Shantae pushed herself up a bit with her hand and cried, "Risky, what's gotten into you?"

She took a deep breath, and screamed as loud as she could into the clouds. Her voice drowned out everything, leaving nothing but her battle cry. She bellowed for a long while, until her breath subsided.

She gathered herself before she yelled, "You can't stop me!"

Shantae jumped up to her feet, ran up to her, and began to shake her arm, "Risky, snap out of it! Please, tell us what's wrong!"

The pirate queen still ignored them. She looked down at her hip, and swore she felt her belt in its place, despite the fact she could only see her bikini. On a whim, she reached for her Scimitar, hoping to feel something there.

Her hand seemingly grasped air, but it was as if she could sense the faith of its touch beyond her fingertips. So, she pretended to grab onto it, and believed that she had it in her grasp.

She screamed, and instantly, slashed the invisible blade, which she believed to be holding, around her. Observing the effects, she saw Shantae's friends staring at her with dead eyes. Their torsos had been severed in half, with a bright light emanating from their empty corpses.

"Risky..." she looked over and saw Shantae crying next to her, still holding her arm. "I'm sorry."

Shantae and her friend's bodies turned into sand, melting into the earth The sky became gray, and the docks began to fall apart.

Cracks of white light appeared in the atmosphere, with the sound of breaking glass accompanying them. They were fissures in an illusionary world, which was quickly disintegrating.

Suddenly, everything shattered, and a loud smashing noise erupted. Risky closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms, until only a low pitched hum remained.

She lowered her arms, and surveyed the area. There was only bright lights and stairways, with blue lit doors and pink hued walls that whispered a gentle song.

She glanced down at herself, and found she had returned to her pirate gear. Her sword and gun were at her sides, but the book and her hat were missing. Eventually, she spotted them on the floor nearby, where approached them snatched them up.

Adjusting her hat on her head, and tying the book onto her red sash, she glanced at the mysterious doorways that overtook the genie realm.

"Finally," She said, "the Black Hallow's soul will be mine."


	8. The Pain of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Risky, meaning is everything. As she get’s closer than ever to the Black Hallow, she’ll learn a lesson she knows all too well.

At the docks of Scuttle Town was a boat that clicked and clacked as it's rotting wooden exterior struggled to stay still on otherwise serene waters. It was an unknown version of the Tinker Tub, one that Risky Boots had long since abandoned for a better design. It was probably a prototype vessel for a miniature version of the Tinker Tub, but now it was sloppily repaired and fitted with the sign of the Zombie Caravan above the captain's quarters.

On the back of the boat was an old wooden sign nailed into the hull, which was engraved with the ship's name.

"The Clinker Tub?" Asked Shantae, as she leaned over the railing next to Poe, staring over Scuttle Town as it was being repaired from Risky's attack.

"Yeah" Poe replied embarrassingly, "it was Abner's idea."

Abner marched up behind them, and slapped his brother in the back, "I wish! It was actually Rotty's idea! Couldn't of come up with a better name myself, ya know."

Shantae looked about for Rottytops, finding it difficult to spot anyone through the crowd of zombies walking on the ship. But, on the opposite side, she saw her undead friend leaning over the rail too. She walked over to her, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doing, Rottytops?" She asked considerately.

Rottytops looked into the water glistening in the sunlight, yet wore an expression of longing, as if she had lost someone dear to her.

"Hey, meat popsicle." Rottytops said somberly, followed by a long sigh.

Shantae replied, "Well, that's a new one. Do I have to put on my pirate suit, to cheer you up?"

She reached for another zombie's green bandanna and wrapped it around her head.

Shaking her hips and crossing her arms, she said, "I'm yer best bucko and ye be knowin' I'd ne'er lie if I told ye everythin' will be okay!"

She hoped to get a smile out of Rottytops, but her act seemed to have no impact. She untied the bandanna and dropped it on the deck.

"Rotty..."

"I can't stop thinking about her snack cakes." said Rottytops, pushing herself away from the railing and facing Shantae. "She looked just like me. She's the girl I dream about, and she said she dreams about me. She told me all about her dreams, and she said you were in them. She has the same dreams that I do. I feel like she's a part of me, the sugar on my muffin, just like you're the icing on my beef cake."

"Oh, Rotty" Shantae comforted, "When this is all over, we'll go back, together."

"You mean it?" Rottytops asked.

"Of course!" Her tone elated. "But, we have to go on a vacation first."

Rottytops hopped away from the railing and squeezed her arms close to her chest, "With meatloaf and Tennis, and kick-the-head?"

"Ay," Shantae assured, summoning her pirate voice, "There'll be lots o' meatloaf an' tennis an' volleyball an' lots o' dessert. Maybe drop the head kicking, though."

Rottytops opened her arms and gave Shantae a big hug, her head placed against her shoulder, "You're the best snack cakes! You better come see me at the Caravan when we're done, too. You never visit!"

Shantae laughed awkwardly with a twitch in her eye, "Sure...Rotty. I just think that everyone's going to eat my brains."

Rottytops pushed Shantae away, almost causing her to stumble over, then winked and blew a kiss, "Just me Snack Cakes!"

Shantae wasn't sure how to respond, but she didn't need to, since Sky tapped her on shoulder and took her attention away.

"Shantae," Sky said facing her eye-to-eye with a smile, "I'm sorry that I had to leave so soon."

Wrench was perched on her glove. His mood appeared positive, even though his beak was wrapped shut with bandages.

"Poor Wrench." She replied. "I hope he's going to be okay."

Sky looked at him, and wrench looked back, "Oh he'll be fine. My mom has a special recipe for beak glue. Usually Wrench can get through anything with his talons, it's just a shame that big oaf got in the way. Guess, I'll have to let it go for now. But, I wanted to wish you luck."

"Thank you, Sky." Shantae said, her hands clasped together. "You helped me enough. I think Bolo, Rotty and I can manage well on our own."

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Sky smiled, "As soon as Wrench is all healed up, I'll come and find you guys. I can't miss the chance to meet your mom. I have to go, but there was something I wanted to mention. The big guy, over there."

They both turned there heads toward the captain's deck, where the shadowy warrior stood, entertaining many of the women of the zombie caravan by flexing his muscles and lifting heavy crates over his head.

"I think he should come with me." Sky said, an air of worry in her voice. "Something seems odd about him. it sounds dangerous to take him with you to Lovely Grave Island."

They turned to each other again, and Shantae added, "You're probably right. Risky will try to take him, and he'd be safer here, too."

"Must go with you!" They were surprised when they heard the warrior next to them, bringing their gaze to his towering face. "Gutsy girl needs help with mean lady. I wrestle her into mud."

"Hey big guy," Bolo placed himself in the group and said, "maybe you should stay here. The girl's have a point. I can come, too, maybe show you those mace lessons?"

"No, must go to Island!" He asserted. "I must go!"

Bolo patted the warriors back, "Can't you tell us why?"

"I will die." He answered.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?" , Sky, Bolo, Shantae uttered simultaneously.

"I go away." He said.

Rottytops stepped over and joined them, "I think he's right. I talked to my friend in the Village of Lost Souls, and she told me the same thing. Spirits there can only be away from it for a little while."

"Oh, no!" Shantae gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

"But how does going to Lovely Grave Island do anything to stop it?" Sky asked, petting Wrench on the head.

The warrior flexed his muscles, and unleashed a manly musk around him, "Big mean lady, she take some of me with her. Go to the Island, I wrestle it off of her, then go home."

"Hmmmm," Sky mumbled, "I guess we arrived to late to stop her from that. Not sure how it works, but it's hard to argue with him." She covered her nose. "Yuck, that smell."

Bolo adjusted his headband, "Well I guess he's coming with us."

"Definitely!" Shantae grinned. "You can help us beat up Risky."

Sky turned and faced the boarding plank leading down to the docks of Scuttle Town, "Well, I need to get going. I'll catch up with you guys. later!"

Sky hurried down the plank, carefully steadying her arms as not to disturb Wrench.

"Bye, Sky!" Shantae waved and smiled, her friend rushing through the streets and disappearing through an alleyway.

"Okay," Abner shouted at the center of the ship, wearing a fake pirate hat. "we're takin' off in five minutes! Everybody keep yer arms and legs on the boat!"

The zombie crew pulled the boarding plank back onto the deck and carried it downstairs into the equipment room. Some of the crew climbed down the crow's nest, and let down the sail with impressive speed. Poe ran into the ship, and made his way to the steam room, where he began shoveling coals into the furnace. The steam engine clicked and clacked, struggling to start, but it wasn't long before the Oceanic Clinker Tub was gently sailing away.

Abner hollered, "After we've done with this favor, then we got a factory to catch in Watertown! Off we go!"

Over a hundred zombies cheered, "Hoo Rah!"

"Well," Shantae looked up at the shadowy warrior, "guess you need to show us the way then."

They were sailing to Lovely Grave Island, where they hoped they could stop Risky's plan before more trouble could stir.

—

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Genie Realm, Risky was trapped. The walls were formed in shapes that reality could not conjure, with the floor unnaturally flat and devoid of texture. There were entrances to halls at every side of the realm, with doors inside of other doors, each containing more endless, white emptiness. The corners of every wall seemed to glitter with hazy, cold colors, and a slight hum from some indiscernible women's voices emanated from them. There were stairways in every direction, some leading into others, many of them upside down and sideways to one another. It was a mess of a realm, but a pretty mess indeed.

Risky walked around aimlessly, her steps taking her less distance than she anticipated.

"How drab," she commented on the aesthetic, "could use some curtains, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

There were no genies in sight, only the light hum of a sad song. Beyond the geometrical walls and nonsensical pathways, she knew that every genie in existence was hiding.

For a being of light, it was an easy place to traverse, often used as a portal to travel between different lands. For even a half genie, the realm bore gifts, usually in a gold adorned red chest, that would aid them in any troubles.

But, since she was a creature of shadow, the genie realm would not welcome her. It would keep all genies within invisible behind doors of mystery. She would have to face many challenges if she would ever be able to find the one she sought. Her body was already losing strength, as the light drained her power away. If she remained for too long, she would die.

However, she had a weapon at her disposal. The book of the Genie Realm.

"Let's see," she opened the book and examined its index, "where can I find a little phrase to eliminate my options. Ah!"

She spotted a spell that would open a third eye, one that would show her the way to her destination. Turning the pages, she found it under a chapter used for weary travelers. Slowly, she mouthed it out before reading it aloud.

"Bana yolu göster, akıl gözü." She muttered, and closed the book.

A dark stream of magic gathered around her in a spiral, which, like a pulley retracting into its lever, flowed into her head. Then, a purple line of light appeared in front of her face, bursting open into an eyeball which peered violently around the room. Suddenly, it stopped, and closed its magical lids, fading away and retreating into her mind.

Risky surveyed the area, trying to find any changes in its layout. Then, the walls became black, stairways disappeared, the humming song began to fade, and the doorways began to close. For awhile, she watched as the third eye sifted through all useless spaces within. Before she could process the shift, the realm settled, with almost nothing left.

But, one staircase remained, with one door left open for her to travel into at its top base. To her surprise, it was right in front of her.

She laughed, "Miss mommy thinks she can hide from me." She walked up, concealing the book in her sash. "Time to repay what you owe me."

When she reached the open door, she stepped inside and scanned it's contents. Again, there was more blackness; she turned back, and the door was gone. In an instant, there was fire all around her. The flames were spreading, and she looked for a way to get away from them. Then, not far from her, she saw the genie she searched for.

Shantae's mother was just a few yards away from her, kneeling down with her eyes shut in a deep slumber, a brilliant white glow surrounding her. She recognized her immediately, her long black-brown hair tied with golden thread into a long ponytail, her golden dancer's belt made with silk strings dangling with silver bells at the ends, her blue and beige top tied with sky colored sleeves around her shoulders, her dancers pants the same shade as Scuttle Town's rooftops. It was one of the most beautiful Badlah, one that was unmistakable.

In her hands, she held a dark light whose energy seemed barely contained, its darkness creating gusts of wind. It was the soul of the Black Hallow, the Ba that embodied his very being.

Risky ran for her as quickly as she could, but the flames seemed to grow faster until they surrounded her entirely. The blackness appears even darker, and she felt a sudden sensation in her arms, like a weight being dropped into them. She stopped, and looked down, finding an infant in her arms. It was Shantae, her apparent blue eyes and purple baby hair wrapped in a bundle of linen.

"The runt!" She screamed in a panic.

Her arms jerked, and she dropped little Shantae from her arms. Before the baby could hit the floor, she quickly snatched her back up, cradling her gently.

For a moment, she forgot everything. Her heart slowed, her muscles relaxed. It didn't matter that she was close to her goal, or that her dark magic was slowly disappearing in the realm. Instead, she looked at Shantae and brushed her fingers through her hair, pulled on her soft cheeks, calming her cries away. Risky's gaze was lost in her glittery eyes, and she felt a sense of melancholy.

"Watch over her for me..." a voice echoed ahead of her.

She lifted her head, and saw the shadow of the Black Hallow, his large stature overwhelming and his long hair swaying in a dying light. She felt the weight of Shantae lifting, looking down to see the child's form disintegrating like sand in the breeze. Soon, the infant was gone, and she lowered her arms back to her sides.

"Runt..." she murmured, tears falling from her eyes. "I'll make you pay..."

When she looked up, the Black Hallow was gone.

Risky became enraged, gritting her teeth. She unsheathed her scimitar and slashed through the darkness in perfect form. Her blade cut a wound into the void, a light shining from it. Just like the illusion she faced earlier, the blackness shattered around her like glass. When the void dissipated, she was once again in the genie realm's white corridors.

There, only arm's length away from her, was Shantae's mother, still on her knees in a peaceful sleep, a faint smile on her face, and her olive skin glowing in magic. The dark soul in her hands began to flicker angrily with the pirate queen's presence.

Risky wiped the tears from her cheeks, sheathed her sword, and knelt down before her, "Sleeping on the job. Your as good of a genie as you were a mother, that's for sure. Now, I'll be taking that from you."

Taking her hat off of her head and holding it aside, she reached for the Black Hallow's soul. Her hands burned, and the force around it grew more and more until it was like a hurricane, but it did not stop her. Soon, her hand was inside of it.

Her clothes began to tear, and cuts appeared all over her body, her hair turning pitch black. Suddenly, the soul exploded, and Risky let out a horrible high pitched scream.

—-

An hour had passed before the zombie caravan arrived at Lovely Grave Island and anchored the Clinker Tub next to Risky's Tinker Tub. Shantae, Bolo, and Rottytops had already left the ship, waiting for the shadowy warrior to meet with them. They stared at the tinkerbats on Risky's vessel, wondering why they did nothing but peer down at them.

"Weird." said Shantae. "I wonder why they're just waiting up there."

"Not sure." Bolo replies.

The shadowy warrior stomped down from the boarding plank, finally rendezvousing on the shoreline, "So, are we going to fight some magnificent beasts?"

Bolo laughed, growing a little fond of the big oaf.

Abner gestured their attention to the deck as he placed his foot on the railing, "Well, we're 'bout ready to mosey off! We'll leave this here lifeboat on the beach for ya, case ya need it!"

Four zombies dropped a lifeboat from the eye of the Clinker Tub directly into the sand.

"You guys don't get eaten by anything now!" Abner yelled. "Let's sail!"

The Clinker Tub's steam engine saw it leave shore very quickly, and now the smaller group of Scuttle Town heroes was on their own.

"Lovely Grave Island, huh?" Rottytops said, as they glanced around at the numerous graves nestled in the grass of the island.

Shantae crossed her arms, and shook from a chill, "It's pretty scary."

"Shantae!" Mimic shouted, running toward them with heavy breaths.

"Uncle!" Shantae replies, dashing forward and greeting him with a small hug.

Mimic held her with one arm, patted her in the back, and gently pushed her away, "Shantae, I have so much to say, I don't know where to start."

"What are you doing here, Uncle?" She asked, with a raised brow.

"It's such a long story," Mimic stuttered, "but I have to tell you now. You see..."

Out of nowhere, a portal to the genie realm appeared nearby. It changed the wind current, upsetting the seagulls in flight. A single arm stretched out of it, covered in cuts and bruises. Risky emerged halfway out of the gateway, her head down and breathing heavily.

"Risky!" Shantae yelled.

Risky Boots looked over at them, with eyes open wide and crazed into a bloodshot look of horror. This was not the Risky that they knew. Her skin was red, her hair was black as the night, her pirate gear was tattered and broken, and her skull-eyed top almost slipping off. She was angrier than she had ever been, her demeanor like a savage beast.

Risky laughed maniacally, some blood dripping from her teeth, "I'm back!"


	9. A Child of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Risky suffers for her plan, Shantae learns more about who she really is....

Risky's body burned on the inside, as she managed to plant both of her feet outside of the portal. Her arms were shaking, and she dropped her pirate hat into the grass beside her. She had made it out of the genie realm alive, but she was greatly weakened. She fell to her knees while laughing, and the gateway disappeared in a rapid motion.

She placed her face in her palms, covering her groaning, and fell face down into a patch of daisy flowers. She flipped onto her back, trying her best to stay quiet as she lost control of her muscle tension.

"Risky!" Shantae screamed, tears starting under her lids, running over to her aid.

The half-genie crouched down and lifted Risky's head, "Risky! Risky!"

The pirate queen summoned the energy to shove her away, pushing Shantae back against her collarbone. Risky's heart was beating dangerously fast, her skin shifting from purple, to red, and then to gray.

She managed to push herself up enough to see the anchored Tinker Tub, then she said with a strained voice, "...Boys!"

A single tinkerbat opened its eyes and glanced at her from the ship. He waddled over the railing and and jumped down to land, in the fastest pace that he could. He found his way to Risky, staring at her pained expression.

"Shantae!" Mimic interjected from behind them. "Get away, it's too dangerous for you."

"I have to save her, Uncle!" Shantae stood her ground. "Risky, snap out of it!"

The pirate queen reached her hand out to the tinkerbat, and it grabbed her hand softly with its webbed fingers. It's form warped around her wrist like waves of water, and the tinkerbat dissolved in her grasp. The black mass of tinker oil absorbed inside of the cuts on her arm, then she was quiet, no more sounds of agony.

Suddenly, her body levitated from the ground, her skin remaining red and her hair still black. Her clothes caught fire with a blue flame. She floated in the air until her stance was straightened, then she landed delicately on her tiptoes.

Shantae reached out to grab her, "Risky, ple..."

A magical force pushed her, sending her flying onto her back. She tried to get up, but Rottytops grappled her up from under the arms, and carried her in a strong hold.

"Rottytops," She kicked and swung her arms, "let me go."

"Sorry snacky cakes," Rotty said with smile, dragging her away, "can't let her eat your brains before I do!"

"Oh," Mimic uttered, scratching his head, "there's nothing we can do now."

Risky's pirate gear was charred away, her long, black hair covering her lady bits. She walked slowly, and several mirages of herself appeared behind her path. They were ghosts of her past self, following her trail and leaving transparent waves, like a candle fire passing by sight. She was still laughing, but somehow it sounded pleasant. Her voice echoed everywhere, as if she was in all directions.

"Uncle," Shantae looked at Mimic. "What's happening. What's wrong with Risky?"

Bolo added, "Yeah, I'd like to know about that myself."

He noticed the shadowy warrior walking in Risky's direction, his eyes gleaming with a swirling purple light as he walked.

"Mean lady, but pretty." He uttered, getting closer to the pirate queen.

Mimic sighed, "It's okay, no one's in danger, at least not yet."

The sky transformed from a bright blue haze into a darkened pastel of gray clouds and fog, completely blocking the sun.

"Um," Rottytops bit her finger, "are you sure we're not in danger."

"Not yet," Mimic answered, "but I have to explain quickly. Shantae, I've lied to you. I kept the truth from you, just as your mother wanted. It's true that your mother has held onto the Black Hallow's soul all this time, but Risky never intended to harm her."

Shantae kept her hands close to her chest as her heart pounded with anticipation, "So, mom is okay? What is Risky doing, then?"

"She's carrying his Ba soul inside of her." he continued, "that shadowy man walking to her is his Ka soul, his other self. Risky is scared because her dark magic is going away; it's been draining from her since the war with the Pirate Master abolished the magical polarity of Sequin Land. She's trying to regain her dark magic without reviving her master."

Bolo looked over at Risky, who was now standing tall, gazing up at the shadowy warrior, "Shouldn't we stop this?"

"No," Mimic urged, "if you do it now, it will kill Risky. She doesn't deserve that."

"Why is the big guy helping her?" Rottytops

Mimic grew more anxious, scratching his bald head with both hands, "So many questions. It's because she placed a spell on him at Mud Bog Island with the Flame of Retribution. He's just a body soul, easy to corrupt. But, I'm losing the point."

"What is it, Uncle?" Shantae demanded.

He held out his hands, "Shantae, the truth I've been keeping from you all this time is that, the Black Hallow, he's..."

"...You're father." an unfamiliar woman's voice said from behind her.

Shantae felt an indescribable heaviness in her stomach, as she turned to see who it was. There, just a few steps from her, was a beautiful woman with olive skin, big blue and fearsome eyes. and tiny bells jingling around her dancer's belt. Her face was sharp, and her stature was small. Her legs were missing, in their place the signature ghostly wisp of spirit energy that was associated with only one kind of being. There was no doubt, that she was staring at a real genie, and this one gave her the heaviest sensation.

"...Mommy?" Shantae said, losing feeling in her feet and shoulders.

Her mother kept her attention on Risky Boots, the wisp under waist transforming into legs, dressed in dancer's pants. When her feet were actualized, she placed her feet together and thumped her pointy blue shoes into the grass.

Shantae couldn't stop shaking, her nervousness overwhelming her reason. But the time to react had passed, as Risky had placed her hand onto the the shadowy warrior's chest, and a typhoon of magic enveloped the island.

A wave of shadow encased them, and all who were inside could no longer see or hear. After awhile, the magic around them faded, and all but Shantae waited to see what had happened to Risky.

The pirate queen was no where to be found. Replacing the shadowy warrior was a new man crouching down with a single hand on the ground. His hair was the longest that anyone had ever seen, a color of purple so deep it was almost black. The man stood up, just as tall as the shadowy warrior before him.

He placed his palm over his forehead, possibly from a headache. He turned and faced Shantae's mother, and the group could now better see his face against the once more blue sky and cascading sunset.

His eyes were dark red, and his brow bones protrudes far. His large chin was covered with a beard and mustache, which combined to the shape of an anchor, with whiskered tips twirling upward from his upper lips. His skin was the same tone as Risky's, but just a touch darker, and his expression was menacing. He wore a long, purple pirate's trench coat, which, with his size, may have been the only thing to fit him properly.

"Handsome as ever I see!" Shantae's mother said, with a confident grin.

The man looked at her with eyes of fury, the kind expected in the midst of war.

"Bayarmaa..." he muttered.

Her mother pointed, thrust her hip forward, and blew a kiss, "Baya for short."

"How do I know your name?" The Black Hallow asked, walking towards them, everyone taking a cautionary stance in response.

Then, he tripped, falling on his face in the grass, and letting out a small, "Ohmph."

A drop of sweat fell from Bolo's head, "Guess he needs some coffee, huh?"

"Ooooooo!" Rottytops piped up.

Baya, laughed happily under her nose, "Oh, your wooing me! Stop it!"

Mimic jumped in, "His memories aren't fully recovered yet, and his powers are weakened.

Baya looked to the side, and her expression changed when she saw Shantae still staring at her, eyes flooded with tears, blushing and biting her lips.

"Mommy..." she struggled to speak.

Baya clapped her hands together, much like Rottytops would, and the bells on her dancer's belt jingled, "Oh, sweety, I'm so sorry; Hi! Mommy's home!"

She waved with a cheesy smile and sparkling eyes.

Shantae, fell backward, nearly fainting, but her mother caught her before her head hit the ground. She was dazed, her emotions too great to properly process everything.

"Oh my!" Baya talked quickly. "Your hair, it's beautiful sweety, but all of these split ends!"

She conjured a jeweled hair comb from her fingers, and brushed her daughter's hair aggressively.

"Oh that simply won't do!" She pulled knots out of her end hairs, then poked the side of her waist. "And your so Skinny! Ugh, no boys going to think your healthy, much less think you can cook, with no cushion on your thighs."

Shantae was regaining her consciousness as she was being analyzed, giggling awkwardly at some things that she found offensive.

"Oh dear," she pulled her cheeks, then let go of them, snapping them back into place like rubber, "your complexion! You haven't been taking care of it! I have this cream, this cream, made from squid jelly, it works so well, Ahhh!"

Shantae was in horror as her mother smiled, dropping the comb and putting her hands on her face like a little girl.

"NnmGh!" She squeaked, "I have this dress, in my genie closet of course, that would look Spectacular on you! You'll be the star of Scuttle Town!"

By this point, Shantae was fully conscious, but couldn't find room to get a word into the conversation.

Baya placed her nose uncomfortably against hers, gazing eye-to-eye, "You've done great with your lashes, you've got to teach me! Mimic's told me so much, he says you've been going to your dancing lessons." She backed away and made a stern face, "You have been attending your dancing lessons, haven't you?"

Shantae pushed herself up a bit, resisting as her mother as she massaged her shoulders, "Mom..."

"Honey, have you considered doing a little less cardio, build some muscle, would be good for..."

"Mom!" Shantae interrupted, Rottytops and Bolo watching with fascination. "Why did you leave me alone. Why did you talk to Mimic, but not me? Why did you abandon me?"

Shantae brought herself to her feet, her mother standing with her. Bayarmaa frowned with furrowed brows, batting her lashes like a scared bat. They looked at each other for awhile, Shantae eagerly waiting for an answer, and Baya blinking with a shameful face.

"Shantae," she said assuredly, "I never wanted to abandon you."

"Risky!" They heard the Black Hallow, and turned to find him on his knees, holding Risky up by the head.

He realized that he had tripped over her earlier, and she was completely unconscious. He removed his trench coat, wrapped it carefully around her, and hoisted her over his shoulder. He saw her scimitar and the Book of the Genie Realm in the ground, and grabbed both of them, placing them under his belt. His beige tunic blew against the breeze, as he noticed the Tinker Tub with hundreds of tinkerbats on board.

"Dad?" Shantae tried to get his attention, but he ignored her, walking to the ship.

His long hair grew, and surrounded his body, until it consumed him and Risky entirely. Then, the shell of hair melted into the ground, leaving a puddle of shadow that swiftly darted over to the Tinker Tub. It traversed the hull of the ship and made its way into the deck. Then, the shadow rose up, and the Black Hallow returned to his original form, Risky still on his shoulder.

Bolo swung his mace around, "We can still stop him."

Mimic repeated, "No, just let him go. It's already done, we have to make new plans."

"Release the anchor!" said the Black Hallow ,the tinkerbats following his orders without question.

The anchor was pulled back up, and the tinkerbats tucked it into the ship's eye. They knew exactly what to do, as they hurriedly powered the steam engine, unleashed the water wheels, and released the sail. The strong wind pushed the ship out faster than usual, and the wheels saw the Tinker Tub accelerating away.

"You won't get away that easy!" Said Bayarmaa, twirling her hips, waving her arms, and shaking her belly, until she transformed into a harpy.

Her form was more powerful than Shantae's, her wings blazing with fire, and her eyes glowing a bright blue. She took flight, and chased the ship.

"Mom!" Shantae yelled, raising a hand out to her.

It was too late, as she was too far to hear them anymore. The air warmed, and the grass blew, the smell of flowers dominating then breeze. They saw the ship become smaller, as it sailed to some mysterious sea.

Bolo walked over to Shantae, "Well, that happened."

RottyTops rushed over and grabbed the half-genie's hands, "Are you okay meat muffin?"

"I'm okay." She considerately let go of Rotty, and looked at Mimic. "But, Uncle I've never been so confused in my life."

He walked over to them, "Well, it seems we have some quiet, now. I think I owe all of you an explanation."

"Yeah, Sky is going to be really upset that she missed this." said Bolo.

Mimic smiled at Shantae, "You've grown up so fast, Shantae. You know, I'm very proud of you."

"I know." She smiled, "I'm not mad at you Uncle, for lying to me. I know it was mom that told you to."

Mimics eyes watered a bit, but he rubbed his face to stop it, "Thank you. It's time I told you the truth, about everything, but I must be brief, since we need to come up with a plan, quickly."

"Go ahead, Uncle." Shantae said.

"I wanna hear!" Rottytops sat down and smiled as if she was about to hear a campfire story.

"I'm all ears." said Bolo.

Mimic took a deep breath, "It all began before the war that nearly wiped out all genies in existence. As you know, Risky was the Pirate Master's first mate, and the Black Hallow was his quartermaster. But, there were so many more members of his deadly crew. The Pirate Master recruited his underlings from mortals tainted by darkness. In those days, Sequin Land was out of balance, with dark magic and light magic always in competition. There was one island that thrived in dark magic, with cities full of shadow people, and monsters all around. This is, today, what we call Spiderweb Island."

"My house is there!" Rotty interrupted.

"Indeed," Mimic continued, placing a finger on his beard, "In those days, beings of shadow were thought to be invincible. They were ordinary humans for sure, but dark magic made them a people of their own kind. They were nearly immortal, until the genie's discovered a way to banish their Ba souls to the Underworld. This is the origin of the zombies. Cursed bodies with only Ka souls, losing themselves as the undying, unable to escape the living. Trapped in the living world."

Rottytops smile transformed completely, her face now exhibiting concern. She was terrified by what she heard, unsure of what to think.

"This was the Genies' ultimate weapon in defeating the Pirate Master." He continued. "With his subjects of shadow men defeated, they still had to face his army of Cacklebats, and his two most feared and loyal servants, the Black Hallow and Risky Boots."

"But what about my mother?" Shantae asked.

"Ah, yes," Mimic nodded, "that comes next. You see, the genies are not humans, and don't feel emotions and affliction the same way we do. There were the Djinns before them, but genies are petty creatures. They desire good looks, adoration, and excess. Their desires were not so different from the shadow pirate's themselves, except for the compassion they felt for humans."

Bolo interrupted, "After seeing your mom, sounds believable to me."

Shantae glanced back at Bolo judgmentally.

"I'm almost done." He continued. "The Black Hallow naturally harbored dark magic inside, while the Pirate Master thrived on the dark magic which permeated Sequin Land. Then, there was Risky, who in those days was much more gruesome than she is now. Her power was fueled by two things: her passion for the dark ways of life, and her love for the Black Hallow."

"What?" Shantae shouted.

"Yes," Mimic scratched his beard, "she loved him very much, as did he. Being evil doesn't necessarily mean you can't feel passion. She loved your dad very much, and by all means they were each other's to have. But, just as the tide of the war was turning, your mother had a battle with the Black Hallow firsthand. Despite being enemies on opposing sides, she found him to be the apple of her eye. As genies do, she would stop at nothing to steal him away. She wanted him, the same way a collector wants a priceless piece."

"My mom, tried to take Risky's boyfriend?" Shantae inquired.

"Well," Mimic paused for a moment, "yes. But, as the tide of the battle was turning, she quickly realized that such a thing was impossible, at least not without drastic measures. Your mother was the reason the war was won. She did what no genie should ever do. She granted her own wish, and used it to hex the Black Hallow. She nearly destroyed herself in the process, but in gaining what she wanted, she weakened the Pirate Master's defenses. With his quartermaster under your mother's control, the Pirates didn't stand a chance against the genies final assault. The age of darkness ended when the genies defeated the Pirate Master."

"What happened to Risky?" Bolo asked.

"She survived the the battle, and went into hiding. From what I understand, your mother was the only thing on her mind, she wanted vengeance. But, your mother was in no place to celebrate. Her genie sisters quickly turned against her. They eventually discovered what she had done. It didn't help that, somewhere, the Black Hallow was still alive, and she became pregnant with you."

"Mom..." Shantae whispered.

"The genies went on a manhunt," Mimic was determined to finish his story, "and your mother was not having it. With the last bit of her power, she hatched a plan with the Black Hallow. Together, they separated his two souls. They sealed his Ba soul in the Village of Lost Souls, which is nothing more than a gateway to purgatory. But, your mother would guard his Ka soul herself, hiding it in the genie realm. For months, she managed to stay hidden, genies are sometimes selfish and petty, and her sisters began to grow jealous of her. Soon, they too had affairs with mortal men, like play toys. Things got out of hand fast, and many genies began to bare children. It wasn't long until your mother was found, but by then her sisters had forgiven her. They all agreed that once their children were born, that in order to maintain balance in Sequin Land, the genies would need to leave our realm, sleeping until the time was right for them to return."

"I don't understand why they all had to leave the way they did." Shantae said, crossing her arms.

"They were afraid of themselves," Mimic explained, "with the Pirate Master gone, they did not want to risk an imbalance. As you've learned, a genie is easily corrupted. The world needs light and darkness. With most of the dark magic gone from Sequin Land, they did not want to throw the world into chaos. But, Risky was still out there, and before your mom left with her sisters, she did something that Risky would never forgive her for. She handed you over to her, Shantae, and asked her to give you to me, the child of her lover, and the one who stole him away."

"Why?" Bolo asked.

"Because of me," said Mimic, "I was the one who supplied the pirates with their weapons. Bayarmaa knew that I wouldn't accept you, because I hated genies. But, your mom wanted you to grow up in the town that she guarded most of her life. Scuttle Town was so different then. She thought that if Risky delivered you to me, that I would likely accept you. She was right. I was a terrible person then, but given the responsibility of raising a child , that changes a man."

"Uncle..." Shantae murmured.

"Risky was left behind during all of it." Mimic said with a heavy heart. "She had no one left. With no dark magic remaining in Sequin Land and no crew to call her own, she was left alone. I think in those days, her hatred for you swelled. She never forgave your mother, and never moved on. It took her years to learn how to control the tinkerbats, something she still hasn't mastered. Her power has been fading since. In her thirst for vengeance and quest for power, she's attacked Scuttle Town several times. But, when your mother handed you over to her, she begged her to never tell you of her fate, and where you came from. Somehow, Risky accepted, likely for the Black Hallow's sake. She was informed about Bayarmaa's plan to save the Black Hallow. So that he would rest in eternal peace, she never bothered to bring him back. Not to mention, that if she had, Shantae would most certainly find out about her parents, breaking her promise. But, it seems things have changed. Shadow humans normally cannot cry, but I think Risky has started to do just that. She's afraid of being human, and with the return of the Black Hallow, the return of dark magic comes too. She believes, she can find happiness again, this way. We have to stop it, but also save Risky in the process. And...that about sums it up."

"Woah," Bolo slid his hand over his head, "Did anybody else break a sweat hearing all of that?"

"I can't believe..." Rottytops, shocked by her new knowledge of the zombie race, was left dumbfounded on the grass.

Shantae, keeping her composure, raised a fist in the air, glaring into the sunset, "Then, we can't waste any time. We have to save Risky, before she causes anymore harm."

Mimic sighed, "It's not Risky we should be worried about, Shantae."

"What do you mean, Uncle." She wondered.

"I'm sorry to say it, but it's you...Shantae..."

END OF BOOK 1


	10. Prologue (Book 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All gloves are off, Risky Boots Boots returns with the Black Hallow. Is Sequin Land prepared for the darkness to come?

There was a peaceful whistle in the breeze, with the sound of seagulls heard flying above, the ocean waves splashing against wood, and some cloth swaying passively in the air. The ambience around her evoked a smile, but the soreness she felt as she lay on her back made Risky sleep uneasily. She opened her eyes, and saw the moonlight, the stars, and the birds. She felt the surface under her, and knew that it was the Tinker Tub.

Yawning and stretching her arms, she leaned up and looked around. She was wearing nothing but an oversized trench coat around her shoulders and her red headband. The top deck was empty of tinkerbats, and the sail was tied to the mast, the the steam engine completely silent. The Tinker Tub was floating freely at sea.

But, not far from where she sat, was a man wearing wearing a tunic , his overly long, dark hair flowing against the wind. His shoulders were broad like a mountain, and his stature would intimidate any monster. She knew it was the Black Hallow. Risky stood up, wrapping her coat around like a blanket, and walked barefoot over to him.

When she approached, he looked back at her, and she stopped, returning a glance.

"Black...?" She said, almost pouting with worry in her face.

Suddenly, he smiled, and Risky did the same, an obvious blush flushing her cheeks as she nearly turned her head away in embarrassment. In that moment, she had felt young again.

He turned to her and said with his deep, raspy voice, "Sequin Land has changed so much."

"Yes," she held his coat tighter around her shoulders, "shadow is all but gone from Sequin Land."

"You have changed, too, Risky Boots." He replied.

She took a step back, and covered her face, "I know, the shadow has left me too! I couldn't let it go anymore. I've become...what I am...this isn't me. I've been corrupted this awful world. The light is gone, the darkness is gone, and my worth has gone with it." She uncovered her face, and looked up at the Black Hallow in shame. "I tried to forget, but the more I tried, our glory years, the more it hurt." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I became more human, less than what I really am. I had to have you back!"

Black walked up to her, placed a hand on her back and held her close, "Risky, all will be fine." Her tears subsided as she held her head on his chest. "Darkness will return to Sequin Land, I assure you. But, first you must answer one question?"

He let go of her, knelt down and looked at her with a comforting expression. Risky closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and let her guard down as she readied for a tender moment.

"WHERE AM I?" The Black Hallow snarled, sending Risky back screaming. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!? WHY ARE WE HERE? Where have I been? What the heck is going on?"

Risky was startled, still blushing, but took a few seconds to recompose herself, "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. You don't remember do you? Well, it's been many years, and I have so much to say. Where do I begin..."

"Before you do," he interrupted, placing his hand on her chest, "I want to hear it from the Risky Boots I know."

A dark purple light shined against his hand, and Risky grunted when she felt a powerful sense in her heart. Then, a light flared, and whirlwind of dark magic bursts so high that it penetrated the clouds.

Risky held her arms out, and laughed loudly, her terrible shriek heard as far as the nearby islands. A wave of shadow enveloped over them, and Risky could feel her true self again...


	11. Beyond Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantae learns to cope with harsh truths, and Risky plots against all of Sequin Land with the Black Hallow. But, can Risky agree with all of her dearest's actions?

It was dark on Lovely Grave Island, where Mimic, Rottytops, and Bolo sat next to each other at a large campfire. They were roasting buttercream marshmallows on sticks over the fire, and Rottytops was brewing coffee grounds in a iron pot beside the fire. They had been stationed there for several hours, listening to the insects, each thinking about the astonishing things they had learned that day.

"Thanks for the coffee, geezer." Rottytops said, stirring her pot and removing it from the campfire.

"It was nothing," he said, eating the burned sides of his marshmallow, "I've been here some time, already. Of course I would bring supplies on my boat. I wouldn't starve myself waiting for that darn pirate queen."

Bolo roasted his marshmallow carefully, "You know, Shantae sure has been through a lot today, we should get her a bathtub when this is all over."

They looked over at the nearby shoreline, where Shantae sat with her legs up and arms crossed, her back to them. She was completely still, staring blankly into the ocean's horizon, occasionally looking at the stars.

"Poor snack cakes." Rotty grabbed a tankard from Mimic's bag and poured her coffee into it, taking a single sip. "I've never seen her this upset." She spat a little bit after drinking her brew. "Ehk! This needs a rotten egg, and some cream."

Mimic poured himself a cup as well, taking in larger quantities of it at once, "It not so bad. But, Shantae has a lot to think about. I was hoping that she would sleep easier. Sky is her childhood friend, and has always matured faster than she did, so when she arrives tomorrow, maybe she can make her feel better."

Rottytops scooped some of the coffee grounds from the bottom of the pot, and dropped them into her tankard, "I'm not feeling so good myself, geezer."

"He has a name." Bolo said, chewing a marshmallow.

Mimic continued, "It's true Rotty. The Zombie Caravan began when the lost souls of Spider Web Island reconnected with their spirits. It's amazing, that coffee unlocks the undead mind. How it was discovered, I don't even know, but somehow when a zombie regains their conscience, it seems their spirits try to escape from death. You see, when a soul escapes the underworld, it finds a way to purgatory. This is the Village of Lost Souls."

Rotty said somberly, "That's who the girl with the glasses is, it's me, trying to return to being alive."

"Well," mimic scratched his head, "It's hard to say for sure. But, no soul has ever escaped from Mud Bog Island and survived."

"You're wrong, geezer." She chewed on the coffee from the bottom of her cup. "Risky Flutes got the Black Hallow out of there." She smiled for a moment, but her thoughts overwhelmed her into worry. "I've got to save her."

Bolo crosses his legs, "Rottytops, I'm sure Shantae will keep her promise. We can all go back and save her, together."

Rottytops placed her hands together and cracked her fingers, then looked into the fire, "I don't think I can wait that long. It's like she's crying for help. My brothers could be there with her. I know she's scared, and she's a part of me now. How can I just let myself down like that. It's like she's not just my soul, but a friend."

"It makes sense that you feel that way," Mimic said, "after all, she is trying to return to her body. But there is no reason to rush."

A seagull flew down to them and perched on top of Bolo's head, "Uh...Wha..." he uttered, his eyes crossed.

"He thinks your a pineapple!" Rotty laughed.

The seagull flew off, dropping white waste on his head on the way. As he snarled, Mimic and Rottytops laughed. For a minute, the zombie girl forgot about her troubles, but it did not last long. she came back to thinking of her poor friends suffering in the Village of Lost Souls, the land of Purgatory.

"I'm leaving." She surprised them.

"But, we could use your help when Sky brings Wrench back." Bolo let his marshmallow melt inside of the fire.

Rottytops thought about it for a while, but the sounds of the crackling and the heat of the fire reminded her too much of Mud Bog Island.

"Will Sky get here soon?" Rottytops asked.

Leaning on his hands, he answered, "If I know Sky and her mother well enough, she'll have Wrench fixed up by morning."

"Then I'm leaving in the morning, after she gets here." She beat on her shoes like a drums. "Don't want snacky puffs over there to get eaten by a monster in the night, unless it's me of course."

Mimic warned, "Risky is out there somewhere , Rottytops, and we don't know where she is or what she's planning. She's threatened the Zombie Caravan before, who knows how dangerous she will be with her new dark magic, and Black Hallow by her side?"

Rotty stood up and worked her thighs, lifting each leg one at a time up to her waist in a rapid motion.

She squealed, "I can't wait anymore! I hear her voices!" She squeaked, stopping when she was out of breath. "I'm going to save her. Tomorrow, I'm leaving on the Clinker boat that Abner left us." She looked over at Shantae, seeing how sad she appeared sitting alone away from the campfire. "but first, I'm going to make meat muffin feel better."

"Rotty..." Bolo said.

Suddenly, Rottytops sprinted with her strong runners form, speeding after the half-genie.

Before Shantae could prepare, the zombie girl tackled her down to her side with a full embrace.

"Gaaaahh!" Shantae screamed, her shoulders falling in the sand. "Rotty!" Suddenly she began to giggle, as Rottytops sat down with her knees knocked together. "I was thinking!"

Rottytops pulled on Shantae's hair, "The only thing you should be thinking about, is how you're going to beat me in our next race!"

—

Out in the sailing Tinker Tub, Black Hallow sat behind the desk within the captains quarters. His cheek against his palm, he stared at a modern map of Sequin Land, one that he wasn't accustomed to. His captains trench coat, adorned with golden plates, was now on his person once again.

"So, I have a daughter." He said, exasperated.

"Yes." said Risky Boots, in front of the desk.

This was no longer the Risky Boots that Shantae and her group of Scuttle Town heroes were prepared for. Her eyes were crimson red, her skin like magenta, her hair completely black, and she held a menacing grin from ear-to ear that would strike terror in even the mightiest of foes.

She wore her newly fitted pirate gear: her classical skull eyed top, a pair of black, loose pirate pants with a red sash, a skull belt, and a flashier pair of boots. Equipped with her flintlock hand gun and her trusty scimitar, she felt ready for anything.

"She should not be of concern to us." She explained. "Even her powers are not enough to stop us."

The Black Hallow stood up, and stared out of the window, "I can't believe that genie hexed me. Bayarmaa, she was a formidable foe, but I should have seen it coming. She did have her eyes upon me, in a way I've never seen a genie have. If only I had noticed, during our first battle."

"I don't know where she is as the moment?" Risky said, still smiling an evil grin.

"She tried to give chase, as I left the place of my grave." He said, his tone still calm and cool. "She did well as such, several shots from a cannon wasn't enough to stop her, but with dark magic aiding the blasts, she was forced to hide in sea. Last I saw her, she transformed into a mermaid. For all we know, she could be following us now."

Risky laughed, mockingly, "Finally, she gets what she deserves! It will take more than the power of one genie to stop us!" She walked to the other side of the room. Crossing her arms. "Such a pity, that she tries so hard in vain. She will fail!" She clenched her fist in the air.

"That's where you and I disagree, my love." said Black, crossing his arms behind his back.

Risky turned to him, with an eyebrow raised and her grin turning to a smirk.

"I admire that you do not fear the genies. That is why you were first mate, I'm sure. But, if it is as you say, then they have defeated us before. I've no doubt Bayarmaa will eventually call on the aid of her sisters. She is a clever woman, indeed. I don't want to underestimate her."

"Then we will build an army." Risky suggested, reaching her hand out, closing her fingers as a sign of her crushing her foes.

"Indeed, but I fear it won't be enough." He walked around the desk and beside Risky. "We will need more than an army. We must revive the Pirate Master, once again."

Risky kicked the desk, shattering the finished wood and leaving a large crack on it, "We cannot! We don't need him!"

She unsheathed her scimitar and threw it to the corner of the room. It hovered in the air, spinning like a boomerang, but this time an orange light heated the metal, and red flames shot out from the cyclone it caused. Their hair swayed in the cabin, and the flames spread all over, until the entire room was lit ablaze. Then, she let out her hand, snapped her fingers, and the scimitar returned to her. When she grabbed it, and sheathed it, the flames disappeared, leaving scorched marks everywhere.

"My power has returned!" She asserted. "The Pirate Master is nothing but a has-been. We can take his place, I can take his place. I am queen of the seven seas, the fear of Sequin Land, and we can take everything the genies stolen from us, together!"

Black Hallow laughed with amusement, "As glorious as it sounds, It may not be possible. It is impressive that you have learned to control the demon bats, but they are no more than tinkerbats, a low form of their true potential. Neither you nor I can make them cacklebats, or even ravenbats; they can be so much more." He opened his palm, and unleashed a small torch of magic. "The only heir to them, is the Pirate Master."

"I can't agree with this!" Risky rebelled, hitting her desk again.

"We can discuss this, later." He said, blowing out the flame in his hand, and pacing around the room. "But, my daughter, Shantae...she may be of use to us."

Risky once again rejected his insinuation, "You know you can't go after the little runt! You could..."

"Yes," he interrupted, "She holds a power within that can't be controlled. She does not know it, but she is both part genie and part shadow, with the human part of her quelling the real power she holds within."

Risky added, "If you toy with her, its possible her shadow self and her genie self, could join together..."

The Black Hallow stopped near the door of the room, "...creating a force that is neither shadow, nor light, a creature powerful enough to destroy all of Sequin Land with its own will alone. Bayarmaa told you this?"

They opened the door and walked out to the deck, the sun just starting to rise for the morning.

"She may be a fool and a weakling," said Risky, "but, I do believe her."

They leaned against the railing of the ship, and stared into the water.

"Perhaps, it is true. But, Sequin Land torn asunder, or ruled by the light looks the same to me. If we can capture her, bring out the easily corrupted genie inside, then we'll have no concern with light-formed shadow part, it will just leave her defenseless. We gain a genie, I gain my daughter, and they lose a powerful ally. Shantae, will be ours to control."

Risky had no words for him. She did not want to argue with the love she worked so tirelessly to resurrect, for his presence and her darkness were her dream come to reality.

"In the meantime," Black held his hands over the ocean, and a humming sound echoed below the Tinker Tub, "We will need a crew."

The blue color on the water faded, and an image of caverns filled with crying souls, wandering in both fire and ice, appeared on the surface, like a mirror into a new realm. It was a window into the true afterlife, the place beyond Purgatory, where the souls of the cursed and tormented haunted forever.

Black looked at Risky Boots with a confident grin, his hair growing longer and encompassing the whole deck, "First we will retrieve the souls of our fallen comrades that the genies took from us. So, let us make our way to Spider Web Island, where we can reunite their souls, and reclaim the land of shadow."

Risky smiled happily, and giggled with her hand against her lips. Her giggle turned into a cackle, and then into howling laughter.

She shouted, "Darkness has returned to Sequin Land!"


	12. Spider Web Island, the Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantae says goodbye to Rottytops, as a new adventure begins for the Scuttle Town heroes.

Shantae slept with her head nestled on Mimic's leg, a small silk blanket wrapped under her head.

Bolo and Rottytops also snoozed on makeshift beds near the hot coals of the burned out campfire. Mimic held in his hands the hair comb which Shantae's mother had left behind; he had been brushing her hair all night, unable to get any sleep. The sun had already risen, and the gulls were flying happily oversea, eagerly watching their offspring play against opposing currents.

He watched as the adult gulls dove, catching fish on the surface, making sure their young observed so they could one day hunt for themselves.

"Oh, Shantae," He whispered, setting down the comb, "I was never a father to you. An uncle maybe, but maybe not. No one ever showed you how to be, all I could do was watch and make sure you were safe. You mother..."

He stopped when he heard the screech of a large bird overhead, and he turned his eye southward, where he saw a brilliant, gigantic bird with red wings, a white neck, and an impressively long beak flying close by. He recognized it immediately, as it was not Sky's pet bird - as he was expecting - but her Mother's bird, Halberd.

The great bird let out a high pitched screech, and it woke everyone at the campfire. Shantae looked up, saw Halberd approaching, and jumped on her feet. She squinted, her hand above her eyes to avoid sunlight, trying to see who was mounted on him. She recognized Sky's outfit, and her Mother was sitting behind her, both on a hatcher's saddle.

"Sky!" She waved happily, certain they were close enough to hear her.

The two of them waved from afar, and Shantae laughed. Bolo managed to lazily climb up from his bed, retying his headband and picking up his mace.

"Well, I guess Wrench needed some time to heal." He said.

"Is it morning already!" Rottytops muttered, yawning and sitting up.

Mimic pushed himself up, fighting his age and healthy belly, feeling happy seeing the Scuttle Town heroes in good spirits, "Well, at least now we can get to the matter at hand."

Soon, Halberd flew directly above, circling with ease around the island. In an terrifying fashion, he let out a piercing kaw and shot down to the island with his beak aimed sharply down like a spear. He landed onto the ground, broken grass blades bursting out around him, then straightened his back. Sky and her Mother dismounted, petting Halberd under his feathers, and then walking over to the campfire.

"Sky!" Shantae rushed over, and gave her a mighty hug, "You came back!"

Sky tried to speak while the half-genie crushed her lungs, "Guh...Hi...eee...I see you've been working out, lately."

Shantae set her down, let her loose, then blinked a few times before asking worriedly, "Wrench is okay, right?"

Sky waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah, he'll be fine, he just..."

Sky's mom stepped beside her and pinched her daughter's cheek, "Oh, your little friends don't need to worry." She let go, clapping her hands while her bird earrings and winged hair bounced. "Nothing to get egg-cited about! Wrench has a nice little glue tweet-ment!"

"Mom..." sky tried to interrupt.

She babbled on, "Sorry, don't mean to be hawk-ward, but I keep raven on, ha ha!" She looked at Shantae, and waved. "It so egg-cellent to see you again dear! I know you have a lot to do, you and Sky have been friends for years. If anyone can do it, you Toucan!"

"Mom!" Sky tried again

"This old lady talks a lot doesn't she?" Rottytops stepped behind Shantae.

Sky scratched her hood, irritatingly, "That's coming from you Rottytops?"

"I'm so happy you're here!" Shantae said, placing her knuckles on her hips. "There's so much to tell you." She let her head down. "Oh, Sky, Risky's got the Black Hallow, and we don't know what she's planning on doing next."

Sky's mother joined, "Oh my, that's terrible!"

"Yeah, " Bolo said, placing his mace under his belt, "turns out he's also her dad."

"What!" Sky yelled, surprise overcoming her.

"Yeah..." Shantae held her forearm, her fingers pulling the skin from nervousness, "I don't think he even recognized me."

"Typical," said Sky's mom, "I swear, sometimes men are Im-peck-able."

Sky squinted, with a pout, "...Mom."

"Daddy goes, and not even a goodbye!" Rotty placed her arms behind her back, pushing her heels up and down in a hyper motion.

"And, I finally got to meet my Mom." Shantae revealed.

"Your Mom, Too!" Sky clenched her fists and stretched her arms down, her jaw wide open. "How was she?"

"Well," Shantae paused, thinking of how to answer the question as she at the ground.

Mimic walked over to them, a smile under his beard, "I can answer that. Her mother, Well, she isn't human. From a genie's perspective, Bayarmaa is quite elegant and well mannered. But, to humans who aren't accustomed to them, she can seem a bit strange."

"She wasn't a mean bean or anything..." Shantae twisted her body left and right.

"Her name is Bayarmaa?" Asked Sky, still bewildered. "When this is all over, we have to throw a party at my house, a welcoming party!"

"I'll bring punch!" Sky's mom hopped up. "Your father can make his egg salad!"

Shantae's disposition shifted into a stern and hopeful attitude, "We don't have much time. Uncle has a plan to stop Risky Boots and Black Hallow."

"I wouldn't call it a plan," Said Mimic, brushing some dirt off from the back of his pant legs. "It's more like an idea. Not to sound doom and gloom, but there isn't really much we can do about the Black Hallow. He's just too powerful."

Sky opened her arms, "Well, there's got to be something we can do? Are we supposed to just let Risky run amok?"

"It's worse than that, Sky." Shantae replied.

Mimic sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid it is. Dealing with the Black Hallow is dangerous enough, but Shantae is a particular concern. She is both in danger and, possibly, a danger to all of Sequin Land, and even land's beyond that."

Shantae kicked the grass and crossed her arms, "Turns out, I'm not the half-genie I thought I was, after all. I'm one-third genie, one-third shadow, and another third human." Shantae bit her lips and stomped the ground.

Mimic saw her frustration, and so decided to finish, "When Shantae became Nega Shantae, her genie self was separated from her body, but she didn't lose all of her powers. She could still levitate objects, run at great speeds, whip her magical hair, and so forth. Even though her genie self was corrupted by dark magic, she still held her shadow powers dormant inside. As I learned many years ago from her mother, it is possible for Shantae to separate the shadow side as well. This would be a being of pure shadow, but corrupted by light magic, a sort of Posi Shantae, if you will. Neither of these forms of Shantae are good, but when these two forms merge together, ancient legend tells that a creature akin to the gods of old Sequin Land will be unleashed. A sort of Mega Shantae, I suppose. This is a much worse outcome than the return of Black Hallow."

"But, how could that ever happen?" Sky wondered.

Bolo actually helped along the conversation, "Well, Mimic seems to think that, when this Black Hallow finds out about Shantae, he'll take control over Nega Shantae, and the genies will come back, and try to do the same thing with the Posi Shantae. Doesn't roll of the tongue, so from now on I'm calling it, Luna Shantae."

Mimic went on, "One must keep in mind neither Shadow beings nor Genie's are human. They do not behave like us, and do not always think the way we do. If what Bayarmaa has told me over the years is true, then the genies sleeping in the genie realm will retaliate the moment they learn that the pirates have taken control over a genie. They have an insatiable urge to save their sisters. This could throw the balance of magic in Sequin Land, and that is what we must fear the most. We are at risk of another war between the genies and the dark pirates. We cannot let that happen."

"This is a lot of information to take in." Sky said, rubbing her eyebrows. "Makes me want to dip my head in a bowl of henna!"

"Seems like a lot of trouble is looming." Sky's mom covered her mouth and widened her eyes, surprisingly making no puns.

"Yeah," Bolo said, "well, like Shantae said, Mimic has a plan."

Mimic coughed, clearing his throat, "It's nothing complicated, and it's just a probability, but here it is. If I'm right, there is a spell in that book which lets a person see more than normal sight allows, the Mind Eye. If we steal the book, and cast that spell on Black, perhaps he will see the future that Bayarmaa predicts. If it works, he'll at least rethink his plans and give us time to prepare. If not, then We will have to suit up for another war. We may have no choice but to ask for aid from the genies, which we may need the book for, anyway."

"I guess mommy is out there somewhere," Shantae said brushing her fingers through her ponytail, "and she's trying to stop Risky, too."

Mimic readjusted his coat, "Yes, and we just have to have faith in her, hope that she knows what she's doing. In the meantime, I must go to the Sultana's Palace. She needs to know that she and Sequin Land are in great danger. I'll be rallying our people back home in case things don't go our way."

"Oh my," Sky's mom said, eyes still expressing shock, "then we simply must get going quickly!"

Bolo smirked, "Your mom's coming too, Sky?"

"Mhm," Sky answered begrudgingly, her head down, "she insisted..."

Her hands together and eyes closed in a happy mood, her mother squeaked with joy, "You betcha, sweety, we're huddling together like a a clutch!"

Sky sighed and whispered, "..."life of the party..." she looked behind Shantae and noticed Rottytops on the other side of the island, grabbing bags of coffee grounds from Mimic's vessel and carrying them to the boat left from the Clinker Tub. "I see your friend is abandoning us, again."

Shantae had not checked on Rotty for awhile, so she turned expecting to her close by, but she was certainly stuffing her small boat with trinkets.

Mimic elaborated, "Rottytops is leaving for the Village of Lost Souls, I was sure she talked to you about it last night."

"Rottytops!" Shantae left the group, hurrying over to her zombie friend before she could leave. She almost tripped as she dodged gravestones and hidden bumps in the tall grass. Rotty watched her approach as she dropped a few pots and a fishing rod in the boat.

"Rotty," Shantae slid her heels to stop, "don't go, we need you!" She held her forearms together, bowing with her fists balled. "I promise we'll go back to Mud Bog Island, together, and we'll save your fiend!"

"Its okay, snack cakes!" Rottytops gave Shantae a big hug, letting her loose when she couldn't breathe. "I know you'll be fine on your own, you'll whip those bad boys into shape."

"Can't you wait a little longer?" The half-genie asked. "I thought the Black Hallow would run away when you threw your leg at him."

"More like my head."

"Yeah," Shantae's eye twitched, "now your scaring me."

"I can"t wait anymore," Rottytops clarified, "Somehow, I know she's in danger. I have to go, alone, or I'll just mope through our little adventure. No body needs a lame brain whining when your trying to save the world."

"Rottytops..." Shantae eyes gleamed In concern.

"Don't let your icing melt, meat muffin," she bent over and tied the ropes on some of the bags in her boat, "I know Risky's out there somewhere, but she won't scare me. I've got to get going. Sky, and Mommy-kins will protect you...maybe Bolo, too."

"I'll miss you Rotty..." Shantae placed her hands behind her back, "Your the best frenemy I've ever had."

Rottytops kicked her boat into the water, tossed a paddle into it, and began untying the small sail on the mini mast, "The winds are in my favor." Before it was too far into the water, Rottytops jumped into the boat, letting the sail free and leaning against the mast. "I'll see you again, snack cakes. Don't get eaten while I'm gone!"

Bolo, Mimic, Sky and her mother all came to watch as Rottytops departed, the wind carrying her northward. The zombie girl waved, and the new Scuttle Town heroes returned the gesture, Shantae wiping her watery eyes. Soon she was beyond vision, and a heavy feeling was left in Shantae's heart.

"It's about time I go," Mimic said, distracting from the atmosphere, "I have to warn the Sultana, I'm sure they'll come for the palace soon."

"Good luck, Uncle." Shantae wished him well, as he walked off to his vessel.

"You hooligans better hurry!" He waved back to them.

"Okay little ones," Sky's mother said with a cheery voice, "No sense quacking any longer. Let's get on Halberd, and find out where Risky Boots has fluttered off to."

They walked over to the mighty bird, each of them grabbing hold of the multiple straps on the saddle meant for three. They did not linger on Lovely Grave Island, since there was much at stake for them and all of Sequin Land. They took flight on the impressively swift Halberd, soaring outward to where they last saw the Black Hallow leave with Risky's unconscious body. The air was cool and dry, the perfect day to scout the seas for the pirate queen.

Shantae looked back as she flew high up, seeing her Uncle's boat drifting slowly back home. She held her breath, hoping that he would be okay. A new journey was beginning, and she felt something she had never felt before. It was a feeling that loved ones were to be cherished beyond all things, that each day she would understand more about herself; it was the feeling of growing up, the knowledge of who she really was sinking in.

—

Somewhere, deep in the wilds of Spider Web Island, it rained heavily, with puddles deep enough in the soil to reach one's knees. There, Risky Boots and the Black Hallow trod through dark mud, tinkerbats accompanying them and slicing away at zombies looking for a free meal. They walked within the rotted remains of a village, with dry reed rooftops, and woven bamboo sticks holding the destroyed foundation of the walls.

They stopped at the center, where an old lake filled with skeleton fish was flooded high enough to make a river downhill.

"It's been so long," said Risky, draining water from her pirate hat.

Black crouched and looked into the lake, "Indeed, it feels like yesterday to me that this place was once the seat of our home. Sequin Land, has everything to fear from us."

The tinkerbats cut through the countless zombies that roamed through the dilapidated village, keeping them away from their captain.

"Risky, it's impressive how you've managed to control the demonbats." He brushed his hand over the water, creating a window into the underworld, which spread across the entire lake. "The Pirate Master will be pleased when he sees your progress with the shadow arts."

Risky grunted and turned her head in disgust, "I've already defeated the Pirate Master once, with the help of your little runt. I have surpassed him. We only need ourselves to conquer Sequin Land!"

Black rose to his feet, and laughed, "Now, that's a story I must hear."

"The Pirate Master was resurrected when Shantae's corrupted genie form was destroyed." The pirate queen revealed. "The dark magic left from it was enough to awaken him. He took my tinkerbats, and in return, I regrettably asked for the runt's help. Together, we sent him back to his grave. You see, he is nothing but a has-been fool. We don't need the Pirate Master, our power is enough!"

The souls of the restless began to crawl out of the lake from the underworld, moaning as they walked through the ruins. The souls found their way to the zombies, absorbing into their carcasses. Suddenly, their undead, green skin changed to a light purple, like that of a shadow humanoid. Their skin became soft again, their sunken eyes returning to life. In moments, enough zombies had returned to true life to fill the village, and a civilization was revived. Around were people with red eyes, staring down at their hands and feet, desperate to understand how they came to be.

"A lot has happened that I still don't understand." Black said, facing Risky. "This daughter of mine must be powerful to unleash the magic required to bring the Pirate Master to back. But, I'm sure he was weakened. Nothing can stop the Pirate Master, once darkness has returned and his curse can reach its full potential."

"What can I do to convince you, love?" Risky rubbed her hand on his cheek. "We only need each other."

"Even if we didn't visit his grave, you know that he would return once the darkness sweeps the land completely." He answered, placing his forehead against hers. "But, it does not matter now." He lifted his head away, standing tall again, and glancing over the new life of Spider Web Island. "As we delve into the depths of hell and purgatory, we will rebuild our armies and recreate the paradise of our lost home. Then, we will bring our terror to the Sultan of Sequin Land Palace, and reclaim what is rightfully ours."


	13. The Howl of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Risky Boots and Black Hallow ready their crew, a familiar voice calls out in the distance wind...

The rain had ended, as the sun's rays just barely managed to fight their way through the wet trees in the dark center of Spider Web Island. What was once a gruesome zombie infested land, now flourished with shadow humans. Their memories of the years they spent among the undead were vague, but many of them recalled their existence before the Pirate Wars.

Sitting at a small broken pier at the edge of the lake in the ruined village, sat Risky Boots and Black Hallow side-by-side, their legs crossed. Risky leaned forward, her left leg kicking above the water, while Black looked around, watching his once great people salvage for clothes and weapons.

"Oh, sweetheart, " Risky somehow managed to make a pretty smile through her sharp teeth, "if just this moment..." She placed her head on Black's shoulder and closed her eyes. "When we take the Sultana's palace, let's come back here, when the village is restored."

Black Hallow laughed, "Yes, everything is returning to the way it should be." He looked at a young man, not far from where they sat, holding a necklace in his hand as he clenched it passionately in his fist. "Our people are remembering, and finding their reason, to take vengeance against the light. While I was sleeping, they were cursed, forced to roam this empty empire, forever exiled from death."

Risky lifted her head, her hands holding his arm, "Finally, they will know our names, as we rule over all, we will be King and Queen of the Seven Seas." She glanced up at a crack in the leaves where she could see a blue sky, then chuckled.

The Black Hallow stood up, "We will, once we settle the matters at hand."

He walked around the lake and over to the hundreds of men and women who would become the new Army of Shadow. One of them, wearing no shirt and a rotted pirate hat, ran over to him with urgent news.

"Captain," said the stranger, his face showing concern, "some of the people on the west side, are reporting that there's still zombies wandering around."

Black grinned, "I appreciate your concern, but it will be some time before our brothers and sisters return completely."

"It's different, sir." The loyal recruit asserted. "These zombies have an entire traveling caravan, and they seem to have their wits. They speak, sir. They tried to barter with us."

Black scowled, stealing a sword from someone nearby, "Are they still running free?"

"Some of them, sir. We couldn't catch all of them, since we're still looking for weapons."

Risky walked up behind him, "The Zombie Caravan, my dear, they are no threat to us, easy prey."

"Good, then let's go and handle them." He turned west and walked through the thick brush.

Risky followed, and together they powered through the foliage, until they emerged in an open grove. It was there that they found eight members of the Zombie Caravan tied with rope against several trees, a few shadow troops guarding them.

"Look whose been tinkering around the island!" Risky held her hand up and shook her fingers at them.

"Risky Boots!" A zombie girl wearing a cloak growled as she tried to escape. "This is our island!"

Black Hallow approached them, crouching down in front of the girl, "What is your story, young lady. Why have you not turned?"

Risky thrust her hips and placed her hand on her hat, "I know, dear! You've been snoozing for so long. They have found a cure for their feral minds. They use coffee beans to stay this way."

"Coffee?" Black was thrown off guard from the idea.

The zombie girl kicked his sword out of his hand, sending it soaring behind him.

"You'll never take the Caravan!" She yelled.

"Really," he turned his head to where his blade landed, and held out his hand as the sword came back to him. "You can keep it when you've joined us." The sword reaches her hand, and he grabbed it, holding it up at the girl again. "If you want to live, of course."

"I'm already dead!" She shouted.

She tried to kick him in the face, but he grabbed her foot before the blow struck. With a quick pull, he snapped the girl's leg clean off, throwing it into some nearby bushes.

"Risky," a zombie man shouted, "We wont let you harass us this time!"

Risky unsheathed her scimitar and held it against the man's throat, "Think so? Well, it seems that your a lucky lurker today, you get to see something special. What do you say we show them the palace, sweety?"

Black glanced at her, eyes widened with a grin on his face, "Maybe you're right." He grabbed the girl and picked her up by the neck, snapping the ropes around her wrists. "Let's see who this island really belongs to, shall we?" He dropped her suddenly, causing her to fall on her butt.

The girl rubbed her throat, looking up at him menacingly. She stood up on her leg, balancing with ease.

"Follow me!" He walked into the woods behind the captives, the shadow warriors untying them, holding various weapons next to their heads, forcing them to follow. The girl hopped on her one leg, infuriated all the while. The rest of the caravan members came along, with Risky Boots trailing last.

The woods were damp and filled with one-eyed spiders, occasionally shooting balls of web at them. The zombies were defenseless against it, forcing them to endure the torment.

Risky laughed, "A little sting builds character, don't you think?"

They ducked they heads as the shadow warriors guided them, until they finally found a way out of the woods, where they were met with a gigantic stone palace. It's walls were eroded from time and plants had overgrown on every surface. It rested in a hallow part of the forest, not far from old village. It's windows were rectangular, the walls built to withstand a siege, and the entrance was held above a destroyed stairway. It seemed like a proper place for a ruler.

They stopped and looked at its majesty, Black Hallow and Risky Boots taking a particular interest.

"So what," a zombie wearing a hooded robe said, "It's just the Rusty Castle. We camp here every week."

Black glared at them, with eyes more terrifying than a hungry ice werewolf, "Clearly, you don't remember your ancestors. This is the palace of the Pirate Master."

Risky felt uneasy with honorable talk of her most hated former leader, "As old and dead as he is, but it will be restored, and become our new home."

"What are you planning on doing with us?" The one legged zombie girl jumped in inquiry.

"That depends..." he looked to Risky, "How have these undead survived our calling?"

Risky grinned, turning her head with her hand on her hip, "The coffee in their systems has made their spirits try to return to them, but they are trapped in the Village of Lost Souls."

Black paced around the zombies with his sword dancing around their necks, "The haven of purgatory," He slashed his sword through the zombie girl's neck, her head flying up and upside down in his hand, "then perhaps you may be of use to us, yet."

"Toodles!" Said Risky, giggling.

The girl's head looked at her with furrowed brows, "We'll never help you, never!"

Black Hallow laughed, and looked at the men surrounding him, "There is an armory in the basement of the palace. You," he pointed at the man who reported to him about the caravan, "you will be my lieutenant. What is your name?"

He adjusted his combat belt, "I don't remember, sir."

Risky walked next to him, her left shoulder raised coyly, "Then we will give you a name, one fit for a leader!"

Black Hallow dropped the girl's head, "Savas."

"Ow!" The zombie blurted when her head hit the ground.

"Is there a ship on this island?" Risky asked.

The newly named lieutenant Savas answered, "There is a zombie ship near here, sir!"

Black ordered, "You will take that ship, with a crew of your choosing, to Mud Bog Island, and retrieve those souls for the Army of Shadow."

"Sir!" He bowed. "How will I enter the village?"

"Boys!" Risky's voice echoed through the woods, until a black puddle of shadow slid out from the dark woods behind her. "You will need this!" She held her hand back, and the mass of darkness transformed into a swarm of tinkerbats, one holding the death mask of the Pirate Master and handing it over to her. "You should be able to distract the Hexer on your own, but if things go wrong, this will be your weapon."

Savas was stunned at the sight of it, but carefully grabbed the mask, and placed it into a bag around his belt, securing it shut.

"Now, go!" Black Hallow commanded. "When your task is done, you will go to Sequin Land, where you will wait near the shore for more orders."

Savas bowed, and rushed into the woods, some of his men following him.

"They are good boys, honestly." Said Risky, placing a hand on Black's shoulder.

He laughed, facing the zombie captives, "The rest of us will board the Tinker Tub, and make our way for the Sultan's palace."

"Sultana, my dear." Risky corrected him.

"Ah, yes." He continued, the few remaining shadow warriors surrounding him listening carefully, "Roundup the prisoners!" He walked forward, his hair growing and his eyes shining with a red light, "We will gather our crew, and sail for conquest. Finally, we are sailors, again."

Risky heard a high frequency sound above, quickly darting her eyes to find what it was. She had a bad feeling, and felt the need to act quickly.

"Dear!" She tackled Black, knocking him down until they rolled in the bog.

A fireball shot through the trees, and crashed with a powerful wave of magic blasting everything around it out of the way. It was Shantae's mother, Bayarmaa, transformed into a fire harpy, her talons holding the mud. She flapped her wings, sending the shadow warriors to the backs, unconscious. The tinkerbats could not withstand the light magic, and exploded out of existence.

The zombie girl quickly grabbed her head, and ran off into the brush with her caravan comrades, escaping the mess.

Risky Boots and Black Hallow hurried back to their feet, staring at the brilliant light that Bayarmaa cast under her wings. A cloud of smoke appeared around her, and she transformed back into her genie form. The crystal on her crown sparkled, as she stared angrily at Black.

'Baya!" Risky clenched her fists and snarled.

As the wind and the magic settled around them, Baya crossed her arms with a confident grin, "Black, your hair is as beautiful as ever."

Black's hair grew longer, levitating in the air like dark, spiked tendrils, "I shall show you what it can do."

His hair whipped rapidly at Baya, and she barely dodged it, wiggling her hips and spinning on the way down, then transforming into a small monkey before hitting ground. She ran into the woods with bullet like speed, Black's hair chopping down the trees as she fled. He scoured through the entire forest, until a third of the trees were cut down, with Bayarmaa no where to be seen.

Risky felt a gust of wind above her, and she held her scimitar over her head, where it met with Baya's harpy talon's. Risky, powered by her rage, pushed her away, and reached for her hand flintlock, firing a shot in the air. The bullets split into ten, each blazing in a blue flame. One of them hit Baya's wing, and the kaw of a bird resonated in the sky. She returned to her genie form, her legs turning into a wisp, and she flew to the south side of the island.

Risky and Black gave chase, shadow men following them on the way. Baya shot fireballs down at them, one-by-one knocking shadow warriors off of their feet. Soon, they were at the beach side, Baya attempting to escape over the ocean. But, Risky threw her scimitar up, and it spun like a cyclone, chasing after the genie. Bayarmaa dodged the sword, forcing her to stop in the air. Black, whipped his hair forward, until it snatched her by the waist and slammed her down into the sandy shore.

Risky laughed, while Bayarmaa struggled to stand up. "You try so hard, my girl, but you will fail against the shadow!"

Baya's back was injured, but not the extent that a human would feel. She was slowly healing, and she finally stood up, holding her arm where the pellet had pierced her wing.

"Risky" she smiled, "why are you doing this? We made a promise to her, to Shantae."

"Hush your little mouth, wench!" she pointed her flintlock hand gun at her as shadow pirates popped out of the woods and Baya. "Our contract has expired!"

"You must mean our daughter, genie." said the Black Hallow, his hair waving with an aura of dark magic over the island, his hand glowing with a deep light. "You seem to be quite concerned with her. An asset to you, then?"

"Black..." she said, breathing heavily, "Your passion is as attractive as its ever been. Shantae is your daughter, you must not involve her. I've come to tell you this: don't disturb Shantae's soul. Her heart is already in a delicate balance, if you tamper with the fragile magic inside of her, you should know what will happen!"

Risky showed sympathy, as she let her gun down and raised a brow, "We have no intention of harming Shantae."

"Oh, I'm not so sure." Black Hallow disagreed, his eyes showing bloodlust. "I know what your planning, Baya. When the genies discover her true power, they will come to claim her themselves. You don't want us to take her first, do you?"

As Baya's wounds were almost completely healed, she pumped her fist and yelled, "That may be true. But, It isn't my choice, you should know that! I can only keep my sisters away so long! We are running out of time! Don't you remember the time we spent together, Black. I protected you from them, saved your life. If you would just surrender and come back to me, I can save you, darling."

Risky barked, "Wench!"

She threw he sword at her once again, and Bayarmaa jumped on top of it, dancing quickly and back into her fire harpy form. She took flight, balls of fire shooting at her from the spinning sword. Somehow, she managed to dodge them. Black, whipped his hair, attempting to snatch her again, but she let out a screech in the air, making a sonic wave that repelled his dark magic. Risky's sword returned to her hands. and she sheathed it under her sash. They watched, as the brilliant genie narrowly escaped their grasp. She transformed into a mermaid, and plopped into the water, making it impossible to catch up to her.

"She will continue to bother us." said Risky.

"It is useless, anyway." Black replied. "Nothing can stop the impending darkness that will swallow Sequin Land, my love!"

"I am concerned, dear." said Risky. "Several times, I have warned against Shantae joining the shadow pirates, and each time you have ignored me."

Black was silent, his hair retreating to its normal form, and the glow in his eyes receding, "Don't worry, dear. This is a journey we will make together. I am only doing what must be done. So long as Shantae doesn't threaten us, then she will be of no concern."

Risky felt uneasy, as she stared up at him with a grimace for the first time. She knew that his temper could get the best of his judgement. It was something that she shared with him closely. But, the years of that had passed since they were together were beginning to dawn on her in his behavior. She felt more mature, more experienced for moment, but her love for him overshadowed her doubts. She wanted to believe in his vision.

"We will discuss it, later." He brought his attention to the Tinker Tub, which was steps away from him and his crew.

"Very well." Risky spun around, dancing with a dark sword form. "Today," she stopped, pointing her scimitar into the blue, "we sail for Sequin Land Palace!"

On the small hills of Lonley Grave Island, dark clouds cluttered overhead. The sound of thunder, and the flash of lightning, echoed as far as the neighboring islands. It was the gravestone of the Pirate Master, and it rumbled loudly, sending quakes in the dirt and disturbing the waves in the water. Suddenly, a skeletal hand broke out of burial site, and pushed against the mound. The hulking face of a terrifying pirate with a skeleton face and bulging eyes appeared. He climbed out of his small tomb, letting out a deep laughter which sounded more like a monster than a man. His pirate hat fell off of his head, and his red bandanna swayed in the stormy wind. He roared, with ghostly smoke leaving his mouth.

"I'm Back...Back, Again!" He laughed with his arms stretched out and his head tilted to the dark skies.

The smell of a curse loomed over the sea, as a howl shook the earth.


	14. The Darkness Darkens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risky and Black Sail for Sequin Land. Will the Terror ever end?

The skies were a canvas of white and blue, seagulls flying all about, a serene mist hovering over the sea. The new Scuttle Town heroes, Shantae, Bolo, Sky, and her mom, soared high atop of Halberd, the giant Kingfisher Falcon, as they traveled to Spider Web Island, which was the most likely place that they would find Risky. The air was warm, and the wind cured the sweat on their skin. Sky's mom piloted the front saddle seat, her experience allowing her to fly a bit faster than her daughter, while still remaining steady along the way.

Shantae held onto Sky, unsure of how to balance on the new mount, "Sky!"

""Yeah!" She replied. "What's up buckeroo?"

"I wanted to say thank you." Shantae put her head against her back, feeling weak and drained, "you've always been there for me. You've been my best friend since forever. I don't think I ever thanked you enough for it."

Sky looked back, and Shantae lifted her head, finding a reassuring smile from a dear friend, "Don't get all sentimental on me back there, we've got a long ride, and there's no snacks up here to fix the bummers."

"Sky..." she showed a faint grin, her head tilting down with a somber gleam in her eye. "...we have to save her."

"What do you mean?" Sky responded.

"All this time," Shantae mumbled, "I said all of those mean things to her. All this time, she's been hurting. She's alone..."

Sky turned herself completely around in her saddle, her hood flying off of her head, "Hey, big girl, it's all news to me, but we'll do what it takes. Risky's no good, but if we can save our own skin, maybe we can drag her butt out of all of this too."

"Sky..." Shantae cried, "We have to save her. I saw it in her eyes..." Shantae's head fell down with her arms placed flat on the saddle. "I have to tell her I'm sorry..."

"Geeze, kiddo," Sky patted her shoulders and rubbed her hair, "You've been so down in the dumps lately. I promise we'll save Risky. We'll do our best!"

"Yeah," Bolo leaned his head over behind her and comforted, "I'll bonk the big guy's head with my mace, and after that, you can grab her and carry somewhere safe."

Sky wiped the tears from Shantae's face, "I haven't seen you this sad since you lost that plushy squid toy at the carnival on your thirteenth birthday."

"I have an idea." said Bolo.

He grabbed her ponytail and tugged on it, tilting her head back.

"Ah!" Shantae flailed her arms around, nearly falling. "Bolo!"

"I heard that pain distracts you from bad feelings." He said, grinning.

"Ill make you feel pain, Bolo!" She pulled her hair out of his hands and straightened it.

"What's all that tweeting I hear back there!" Sky's mom turned her head back, with knitted brows.

"Nothing, mom." Sky said, with a sigh, turning back and facing the correct direction.

"Well, we've still got a long way to go, so try to play nice." She suggested.

"We're just talking." Sky said, looking back at her genie friend. "What's this about Risky that's got you so upset?"

Shantae thought of how to say what she needed to, "You guys, are my best friends in the whole world." Her voice strained. "You've always been there for me. But, Risky never had friends. She's been all alone her whole life. The only person she loved more than anything, Black Hallow - my dad - well, my mom took that away. No wonder she hates me so much. All the times she's attacked Scuttle Town, all of the terrible things she's done, it all makes sense to me now. Deep down, I know she's crying. That's why it upsets me so much. No one's ever done anything to help her. No one likes her, but I don't think anyone's ever tried to understand her."

Sky looked down for a moment, then stared up beyond the clouds, "You know, she always seemed to have more of a grudge against your uncle than she did for you, now that I think about it."

An air of quiet brushed by them, until Sky's mom interrupted, "Maybe we shouldn't be hooting about all of that, and play a word game, or something."

Sky ignored her mother, and said with urgency, "Don't forget what Mimic told you, Shantae. When we get there, stay away from Black Hallow. We're only trying to steal the book from them; if you get too close, he might turn you into Nega Shantae."

Shantae stayed quiet, thinking deeply to herself. She was focused, eventually drowning out all noise around her. She couldn't shake the unfamiliar feeling in her heart, no matter how much she thought about it. This foreign, empty, and warm feeling made her restless.

For some reason, she remembered wearing her pirate outfit when she sailed the seas with Risky Boots. She remembered when Risky argued with her when she tried on her old clothes in the Captain's Quarters. She remembered when she sat on the rail of the Tinker Tub, staring with doll like eyes into the sparkling sunset. In those memories, she wondered what it was that she missed, what had passed her by without realizing it: the feeling of home.

—-

On board the Tinker Tub, Black Hallow stood at the bow of the ship, his arms crossed and his hair blowing in the wind like the sail on the mast. The ship was moving at a steady pace, leaving time for their crew of tinkerbats and shadow warriors to prepare for what would be the ultimate strike against Sequin Land.

Risky placed her hand on his back, tinkerbats accompanying her, and she tugged on his coat. He turned, and faced her with confidence in his grin.

"Darling," Risky said in a light tone, an eyebrow raised, "when we take over the palace, what will you do?"

Black Hallow laughed, "We will replace the Sultan with one of our choosing," he turned his head a bit, "then we shall make all of Sequin Land bow before us. When they submit, we will station our army's from the Spider Forest to the Naga Wasteland, building new cities where our brothers and sisters can finally thrive."

Risky asked, "But after that, what will you do?"

"Hm," he looked into the open blue, his arms behind his back. "well, I guess you and I can make a home. We can live in peace. Our ancestors could finally rest."

Risky smiled, and a blush flushed her cheeks, her red eyes glittering. But, she shook her head, feeling a bit of anger as she felt the need to address something on her mind.

"Many years have passed for me, Black," She straightened her back, crossing her arms and thrusting her hip, "my memories of you, have kept me going on, for sure, and I could not be happier sailing the seven seas with you, again. But," her brows furrowed, "I'm noticing something in you that I do not remember. Your thirst for vengeance, has only gotten worse since the Pirate Wars ended. I'm concerned that your losing your cool, Black."

"Risky, the Pirate Wars never ended for me." He said leaning forward. "I simply want justice for our people, for what Sequin Land did to us."

"Don't get me wrong, I get it," Risky said, trotting around the deck, avoiding the shadow pirates and tinkerbats performing their duties, "what concerns me is Shantae. You must promise me that you will not touch her!" She unsheathed her scimitar and pointed at him. "I may love you, but I have a limit of what I can tolerate! These seas were mine in the time that you slept. I deserve a say in this new world we creating. My only request," she walked up to him, her classical coy grin on her face, and held the sharp end of her scimitar against his neck, "You will not touch Shantae!"

Black leaned back, looking into Risky's eyes, showing some sign of remorse for her demands. He thought about it for some time, until he decided.

"You win," he said, pushing the sword down with his finger, " I will..."

He stopped when the sound of thunder suddenly erupted above them. The clear skies turned to gray and black, bats flying around the ship at uncanny speed. They heard the sound of a deep laugh, one they recognized all too well. They ducked, as did the shadow pirates wandering the deck.

"Sailing on MY SHIP, EH!" A ghostly voice shook the air.

Bones levitated around the Tinker Tub, along with swords and weapons flying by everyone's heads. The bones gathered at one spot on the deck, a hand slowly forming from them. More and more of the them stacked on top of each other, clicking and chattering as they began to form the silhouette of a large man. Once a pair of eyeballs floated above the remains, rotted purple skin began to grow around the arm bones. Pieces of torn pirate gear in the air covered the chest cavity, a giant cannon attached itself to the pile. After a flash of lightning struck the water next to them, they all gazed upon the majesty that was the Pirate Master. His eyes bulging, his skeleton face grinning mockingly as ground his teeth. He aimed the cannon on his shoulder at all of the crew members.

"You guys hornswagglin' me?"

Risky and Black stared in awe as he twisted his head around in a complete circle, studying the ship.

One of the shadow men walked up to him, his arms open and exhibiting respect, "Master, you have retu - "

The Pirate Master slammed his hand down on the man's head, completely shattering the wood on the deck and throwing him down into the hull.

"What's the meaning of this?" He growled, his fingers twitching as smoke and dust clouded around his dry mouth.

Black held out his hand, absolute shock covering his face, "Master, you've returned."

Risky clenched her fist, her rage welling up inside, and yelled, "You old fool! Get off of my Tinker Tub! This is my ship, my crew!"

The Pirate Master looked over at her, and his jaw detached, "Risky! I'll make you pay for sending me back to my grave." He walked over menacingly, Risky pulling her sword of its sheath. "I'll send you below the ocean, you swab!"

She charged at him with her sword, lunging it into his stomach cavity, He laughed loudly, kicking her away, knocking her against the rail.

"When last we met," he pulled the scimitar out of his body and threw it on the deck, "I was weakened." he stepped closer to her, Risky pulling her flintlock out of her belt. "Now, there's enough dark magic in this world to curse the entire ocean!"

The eyes of the shadow pirates on board glowed a dark purple light, as they were hypnotized into submission by the the lord of the sea. Suddenly, more than half of the crew were encroaching on her.

"You'll never take me, alive!" She shouted, firing her gun at the shadow pirates, bullets blazing with fire, and many of them falling before her. "This is my dream! Tinkerbats!"

The tinkerbats on the deck waddled over to the Pirate Master, pointing their swords at him. He let out a loud screech, and in an instant, the tinkerbats grew in size, wings forming on their backs, until they became terrifying cacklebats. Their fangs glowed, walking over to Risky, turning against her.

"Risky!" Black screamed, his hair extending up into the air, whipping down at the lord of the sea. "Your years in the ground have made you mad!"

The Pirate Master roared, summoning swords from under the ship's storage room that glided up and cycled around him. Each each blade managed to slice through Black Hallow's hair strikes.

"Ah, Black, my trusted quartermaster!" he said, holding out his hand. "So your black heart is the source of all this wonderful dark energy. You can still be of use to me!"

A stream of dark magic shot from the awful pirate's hand and into Black's chest.

"Black!" Risky ran over to him, his hair returning to its normal size as he held the spot where the magic entered his body.

"Quartermaster," said the new captain of the Tinker Tub, his bones chattering, "get rid of her!"

Risky grabbed his hand as he fell to his knees, "Black, snap out of it." she slapped him, trying to get his attention. "Black!"

He looked at her with his teeth showing like an angry dog, his eyes glowing purple under the hex of the Pirate Master. He grabbed her by the neck, a magical orb surrounding his hand that enhanced his strength, and carried her to the edge of the ship rail. Holding her over the water, Risky struggled to break free and breathe.

"Snap her head clean off, Black." said the Pirate Master, his hand still held out controlling the hex.

The cacklebats and shadow pirates gathered around Black Hallow, as he tightened his grip around the pirate queen's neck.

"...Black..." Risky's hair returned to its purple color, her skin and teeth returning to normal as well. "...Black..." she kicked, slamming her fist against his arm, to no avail.

"Risky!" they heard the voice of a young girl shouting in the air.

It distracted the Pirate Master, and he turned his head to its origin, finding a white throat bird flying down from above. It was Shantae and her group of Scuttle Town heroes, and they just happened to find them at the perfect time.

With the curse of the Pirate Master lifted, Black Hallow temporarily regained his consciousness. His eyes became red again, and he loosened his grip when he realized he was choking Risky Boots. He looked at her in horror, terrified of what he had done.

Risky recognized that the Black she was looking at was the one she knew, and a tear dropped from her eye. Black glanced at a lifeboat tied to the side of the Tinker Tub that was an arm's length away from him. It had a small paddle tied inside of it, perfect for an escape.

With the short time he had left, he removed the scimitar in his sash, and cut the lifeboat away from the ship. It fell nearly into the rushing water.

"Go," he said quickly, "I will find you in Sequin Land."

He let go of her, Risky staying quiet through the fall. The moment he heard a splash, the Pirate Master cast his hex on Black once again, eagerly awaiting the Scuttle Town heroes' strike on the Tinker Tub.

"Come and get me, wretches!"


	15. Scuttle Town Scuttle Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang’s all here, in the ultimate showdown against the Pirate Master!

The Pirate Master laughed, his dead-fleshed arms bouncing and flexing on every unnatural joint, "Closer, closer, that's right!"

As Halberd approached the ship, the shadow pirates fired their flintlocks, their bullets barely missing the moving target.

Sky's mother steered her mount upward just before she was about to crash land, a large drop of white goo falling down on the deck.

"Huh." The Pirate Master turned and looked at the white puddle, "Bird dung?"

Suddenly, it began to bubble, then an explosion followed, destroying a large portion of the deck. Shadow pirates and tinkerbats were tossed overboard, yet the Pirate Master remained on his feet.

"Ah, your gonna pay for that!" he screamed.

Suddenly, his jaw detached, a snapping sound accompanying it as it fell. He looked to his side, where he saw Black Hallow reeling his hair back in after a whip.

"Oh, no you don't!" The Pirate Master held out his hand, casting his control spell on Black's dark heart. "You always had a temper Black, never took squat from anyone, that's why you were my quartermaster. Now get that bird down!"

Meanwhile, atop of Halberd, Sky and her mother frantically discussed their strategy as they dodged pellets in every direction.

"This is bad," said Sky, "somehow the Pirate Master's back. How the heck are we supposed to sneak by him and get the book?"

"I don't know, dear," her mother replied, desperately trying to keep Halberd calm, "but I do know that we've got to land soon. Halberd is getting very stressed."

Bolo suggested, "Maybe we can sneak in through that hole on the side?"

Shantae scanned over the Tinker Tub, "Where's Risky?"

The Pirate Master fired the giant cannon on his shoulder, sending it after the Scuttle Town heroes. The cannonball exploded near them, and Sky's mom managed to escape, but not without Halberd losing some feathers.

"That's it, we're landing!" She hollered, keeping her head down as she directed the raptor back toward the ship. "We're going for the eye!"

They heard a high pitched ringing as they dived down. Halberd tucked his wings, and in seconds, they flew inside the open eye of the ship. Halberd spread his wings, stopping safely on the floor. They jumped off, the great bird quickly transforming back his native size, landing on Sky's glove.

They looked around briefly, finding themselves in a unique room that combined the stores room with a gun deck. Shadow pirates and cacklebats flooded the room, and they were surrounded with swords and growling sharp fangs.

Shantae twirled her hips, clapped her hands together, then threw her arm up high, transforming into a giant dark spider, her golden crown still around her head. She began firing web from her abdomen, incapacitating some of their foes.

Bolo spun his mace, warning his enemies not to approach, occasionally swinging at the swords of shadow pirates.

"There's, too many of them!" Yelled Shantae, shooting a web stream to the ceiling and pull herself up, latching upside down.

A cacklebat shot flames from its mouth. Sky, her mother, and Bolo all rolled away to dodge it.

"I don't have a weapon!" Sky said, pushing herself from the floor. "Mom, use Halberd!" She flung her hand out, sending Halberd to her mom's shoulder.

Sky jumped out of the way before a shadow pirate fired his gun at her, Shantae doing her best to shoot web balls to keep them away.

"Halberd, time to slice!" Sky's mom said, making a strange bird call under her tongue.

Halberd extended his beak, stretched out his neck, retreated his arms close to his body, until her grew longer in size. Before her enemies could ascertain what had happened, she wielded in her hands a bright red and white spear with a bird foot pommel, it's blade like that of a birds mouth.

"Oh," said Bolo, "That's why his name's Halberd."

Sky's mother leapt forward, spinning her new weapon through cacklebats, thrusting Halberd at shadow pirates, sending foes flying across the stores area, all while dancing elegantly in a widespread stance. Her hair flapped like bird wings as she made every movement worthwhile.

"When did your mom get so good at this?" Spider Shantae asked excitedly.

Sky's mother answered while slashing her spear, "I served in the late majesty's royal guard. You kids get going, now!" She kicked a shadow pirate in the stomach.

"Grab on!" Shantae extended two of her spider legs, signaling Sky and Bolo to jump and hold them.

Bolo and Sky hopped, and grabbed Shantae's fuzzy legs. She carried them across the ceiling, and over to a stairway that led up to the living quarters, which was also filled with pirates.

As Bolo and Sky kicked the heads of their enemies that tried to cut and shoot them down, Shantae scuttled across the ceiling and inquired, "Where is the book?"

Then they heard the battle cry of the one and only Pirate Queen, her voice echoing the entire quarter. They looked at the other side of the room, fire roaring and the sound of clashing steel ringing, as waves of cacklebats exploded in the air and shadow pirates were knocked unconscious. The massive crew fell one-by-one, and they watched as Risky Boots walked toward them, her hair long and black, still soaking wet from sea water, and her teeth sharp with eyes of menacing red. In her hands she held the Book of the Genie Realm.

She looked up at Shantae and her friends for a moment, before she pumped her fist, raised her jaw and screamed, "Bayarmaa!"

A white light beam through the aperture in the ceiling, and the temperature rose just a little. They heard the screech of a bird of prey, then a meteor of fire crash landed into the living quarters. Every shadow pirate in the quarter was knocked against the hull, and every cacklebat disintegrated under the light of the wings of the fire harpy.

"Mom?" Shantae mumbled, a puff of smoke appearing around her as she returned to her half-genie self.

Sky and Bolo landed on their feet, lost for words as they stared at the might harpy behind the villainous Queen of the Seven Seas.

"Risky," Shantae said, her hands clasped together, and a big grin on her face, "you're okay!"

"Can't say the same for you father, runt." She countered, her eye wincing. "You need to stay away, it's dangerous for you to be here!"

Bolo asked, "Is that because Black wants to turn Shantae into Nega Shantae?"

Risky placed her hand on her hip, "How do you know about that?"

Sky clarified, "Mimic told us."

Risky huffed, "Old man's good for something, I guess."

Shantae joined, "Risky, I'm glad you're okay, but you can't attack Sequin Land."

"A little late to try and change my mind now, don't you think, brat?" She said, her pitch changing. "Besides, there's nothing we can do now, until we stop the Pirate Master."

"How is the Pirate Master attacking Sequin Land any different from you and Black doing it?" Sky asked pensively.

"You fools don't know anything!" Risky crossed her arms.

The mystical fire harpy behind her transformed back into Shantae's mother, her eyes glowing with light but piercing with fury.

"Black doesn't really want to conquer all of Sequin Land." Baya said, leaving trails off flames behind her as she walked beside Risky, "He only wants justice for what happened to the shadow humanoids under the late Sultan's empire."

Risky rolled her eyes, "I hate hearing it come from you, but your mother is right, Shantae."

A shadow pirate hit the wall near the stairway behind them, and Sky's mom ran up to the living quarter's with her bird weapon still in her hands. "All cleaned up!" She stopped next to Sky, some torn pieces of her cape floating around. "What did I miss?"

Shantae at Risky, "What did the Sultan do to the shadow people?"

"It's the past kid, not worth talking about," Risky held out her hand, "but we need a truce. Will you help me stop the Pirate Master again, before he destroys more than just Sequin Land?"

Shantae didn't hesitate, and shook Risky's hand, "Yeppers!"

"Good," she let go, turning her head, "the first thing you can do is stay down here!"

"What!" Shantae raised her arms, "You know I'm not just going to wait down here."

"Listen to your aunt, dear!" Bayarmaa squeezed her arms together, then wagged her finger. "If you do you'll get some candy!"

"Mom, I'm not a little kid!" Shantae yelled.

Baya stuttered, "Well it's ... for the best ... and um ..." her head fell with a blush on her cheeks. "... and you know following the rules ... and ... keeping those good looks."

Risky interrupted, "Your mother's not a human kid, she doesn't know how to motivate you." Risky pulled her sword from her sash. "But, I do know she only wants you to be safe, so listen to your mom and listen to me!"

"Risky, I can't just stay down here and do nothing." Shantae asserted.

"You have to until I handle Black." Risky continued, "that old bag of bones has his black heart on a silver platter, and so long as he does, you're our biggest threat Shantae. Remember what Bolo said, because he's right. If he gets ahold of you, he won't stop to turn you to his side. Your friends can help me on the deck, but you'll wait until your queen steals his heart back. Risky Boots always gets her booty in the end!"

"But..." Shantae muttered.

"There's no more time!" Shantae's mother danced, transforming back into a fire Harpy and flying through the hole in the ceiling leading to the deck.

"Agreed!" Risky ran for the stairway. "Let's go!"

Bolo, Sky, and her mom followed her up , while Shantae stayed behind and watched with discontent. When Risky, arrived on the deck, she found Baya attacking the crew with a storm of fire feathers from overhead. The entire ship was ablaze, the Pirate Master standing close to Black Hallow firing his shoulder cannon at Baya.

"Hey freak!" She insulted, opening the Book of the Genie Realm with her sword between her fingers.

"You!" The Pirate Master glanced at her with disgust, his eyes bloodshot.

Sky's mother dashed by, instantly thwarting cacklebats: Bolo rushed to the center of the deck, throwing his mace at any approaching pirates: Sky made funny faces at them, jumping off the side of the ship rail and scaling the walls with her glove.

The Pirate Master aimed his cannon at Risky, "You're through!"

Risky glanced at Black, seeing him struggle to maintain control over himself.

She Read a passage in the book, spinning her fingers, "Koru Beni, Hafif!"

A transparent shield surrounded her, a mirror to dark magic. The Pirate Master's cannon was shot, the cannonball bashing against the shield, having no effect on Risky as pieces of metal scattered all about.

"Your mine!" Risky tied the book to her sash, then charged at him with unabashed fury, sword held out to impale. "Die!"

She pierced his stomach again, but this time her rage and black magic cast fire on his body. She removed the blade, then swung a full diagonal slash into his corpse, sending him sliding back.

Instantly, she ran over to Black, slapping him in the face several times and screaming his name as he held his eyes under his palms.

"Risky..." he managed to speak, before the hex magic flowed overtook him, losing his mind again.

The Pirate Master laughed as attacks came from all directions, the flames on his body matching those of the Tinker Tub, "You must not remember whose crew your running with?"

He held his arms out, and howled deeply into the grey skies. The water below the ship began to boil, the embers grew hotter, the Tinker Tub slowly becoming coals.

Shantae ran up to the deck, her arms covering her eyes from the smoke, "What's going on?"

The Pirate Master caught a glimpse of Shantae from the corner of his eye, recognizing her as the girl that aided Risky in sending him back to his grave. He screamed his curse, the most sinister grin across his skeletal cheeks.

Suddenly, seven gigantic ships rose from the ocean below, each with a hull formed from the bones of dead sea creatures and the sound of ghosts whining inside. The ships were all much larger than the Tinker Tub, with one rising below the destroyed them, the fire disappearing in the sea water with all of those on board planting their feet on the new deck. Cacklebats flooded the other six ships, giving the Pirate Master the edge of numbers.

As all recovered from the transition, Risky climbed to her knees, continuing to slap Black, "Black, come to your senses!"

"Black!" The Pirate Master pointed to Shantae, her face dumbfounded. "Get her!"

Risky realized what was about to happen, letting out a horrible scream, "Shantae, Run!"

Black pushed against Risky's light shield, and she fell on her back. His hair grew in length, towering over the Ghost Ship, and he whipped his hair at the Scuttle Town genie; there was no time to react. He captured her, Shantae entangled in his dark magic , as he reeled her in, and held her up to his face.

"Let me go!" Shantae struggled to break free, but her hair was tied up against her back, making it impossible to whip free.

Black placed his hand in his chest, and pulled the the soul that contained his dark power from his body. It was the same entity that Risky rescued from the genie realm, the very dangerous artifact that Bayarmaa protected Shantae from for many years. It levitated in his palm, and like an otherworldly appendage, he forced it into her chest, causing Shantae to black out.

"Stop!" Screeched Baya in her harpy form.

In the blink of an eye, Black removed his hand from

her heart, bringing Shantae's corrupted genie form out with it. He dropped Shantae on the deck, as the her other self crouched down before Black. Her crown was grey, her eyes glowed yellow, with red hair and similar clothing to genie hero. She stood up with a grimace, and hissed, an aura of dark magic surrounding her. Nega Shantae had returned, but this time on the side of the Pirate Master.

Black placed his black heart back in his chest, awaiting orders from his captain.

"Shantae!" Risky ran and grabbed the Scuttle Town genie from the deck, running to the ships railing, looking back at Sky's mother. "We've got to go! Take Shantae with you!"

Sky's mother nodded, taking Halberd and ordering him to transform into a great bird. As Bolo and Sky gathered near her, Halberd grew in size, until he was giant again, a saddle proofing onto his back. The three of them jumped on, Halberd taking off instantly. Sky snatched Shantae from Risky as they left the ship.

"You're not getting away!" Said the Pirate Master, swarms of cacklebats chasing Halberd.

Nega Shantae giggled as she danced a new form, one she had gathered from the energy inside Black Hallow. When she finished, she jumped into the water, a large cloud of mist erupting from the sea. A giant eel spine shot up from the waves, followed by the head of a serpent larger than the ghost ships themselves. She had turned into a leviathan, swiping her enormous tail at Halberd. Sky's mother avoided the strike, and managed to get a safe distance away.

"Baya!" Risky screamed, sending Bayarmaa flying to her faster than a falcon.

Her harpy talons grabbed Risky by the arms, carrying her away from the ship.

"This isn't over you old croak, you buffoon!" Risky insulted, as Baya soared into the horizon. "I'll be back!"

"We'll see." Muttered the Pirate Master, glancing over his new army of shadow pirates and cacklebats. "Men, stay for Sequin Land Palace! We'll show that Sultana what happens when she decides to go on vacation when I'm around!"

With the power of Black Hallow's dark heart and the allegiance of Nega Shantae, all hope was slipping for the fate of Sequin Land.

—

As the forces of the Pirate Master sailed close enough to see from the shores of Sequin Land, Mimic was on his knees before the beautiful and perfect Sultana, her golden dress and ruby crown glimmering against the red halls of the throne room. She lay on the throne, ready for Mimic's council, as she respected him greatly for his past deeds to the Kingdom.

"Majesty, our dearest Sultana," he said with his head bowed, the Sultana arching her legs over her armchair, "Sequin Land is in great danger. I beg you to station your troops outside of the Palace, and send your armies across Sequin Land to defend our shores. I will assist in any way I can, I am an engineer, after all."

The Sultana giggled, her hand on her cheek, "Get up Mimic."

He was surprised, and with courtesy in mind within the halls of the palace, he stood up in the most respectful way that he could, "Is there something wrong, your majesty?"

She threw an object at him, and it rolled on the ground until it stopped on his boot.

"Tell me what it is Mimic." She demanded.

"Why, I, um..." he picked it up, and examined it, knowing exactly what it was, but unsure of how to say it, "It's a light shard, your majesty."

"Yes!" She stood up from her chair, and walked over to him, her guards staying close by as he grew nervous. "You see, I'm well aware of the danger coming." She placed her arms behind her back, stopping when she stood in front of Mimic. "That's why I've already summoned the help of Sequin Land engineers, and they have built for me a device to open the genie realm." She held out her hand, one of her guards handing her are staff with a red jewel on its top.

She grabbed the light crystal from Mimic, and placed it inside a chamber in the staff. Then, she flicked the edge of the staff, making it hum. A portal to the genie realm opened behind her, and several genies with wispy legs and long black hair glided out of it, their eyes white and blank.

"You see, I already control the genies," She said, posturing her back. "And when the shadow pirates come, it is not I that shall fear them, but they who shall fear me..."


	16. The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hope seems lost for Sequin Land, but the most unlikely of allies may have a new plan in store...

On the shores of Saliva Island, where the only monster's to worry about were crabs crawling from the ocean, lay Shantae near the shore. Her eyes opened from a deep sleep, sand stuck in her hair. The sound of ocean waves sliding against land echoed, and the cool air was calming. In front of her was Sky, a backdrop of orange light with gulls and crows floating happily in circles behind her.

"Hey kiddo," the hatcher shook her head gently, "you okay? Hey...hey, Shantae."

She felt a pinch on her earlobe, where a small crab snapped on.

Shantae screamed, her elbows tense and arms shaking, "Get it off." She grabbed it and threw it into the water next to her.

She surveyed her surroundings, finding Bolo standing behind her and Sky's mother picking beetles out of wet sand, feeding them to Halberd, who was perched on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Shantae asked, her eyes dilating.

"It's not good." Said Bolo, arms crossed, looking as half attentive as ever.

"Yeah." Sky looked up for a moment, then returned her glance, "That's putting it lightly. Your dad took your genie powers away."

When Shantae heard the news, she was still half awake. As she sat in the sand, she looked over at the setting sun. Nighttime was steadily coming, and it had just dawned on her that the battle with the Pirate Master had ended.

She slowly rose to her feet, feeling numb under her lids, "Did we get him?" She rubbed her eyes, relieving a headache. "Where's Risky?"

Bolo said, "The Pirate Master is still out there."

Sky continued the conversation, "What's worse is that he has Black Hallow, and now, your dark genie half is with him."

"...Nega me." Shantae said.

"Yeah," Sky removed her hood, her front feathery hairs bouncing, "and, as for Risky, well, she took off with your mom. We don't know where she went, but she has the book."

"Could be in worse hands." Sky's mother walked up to them, Halberd swallowing beetles in her hand.

Shantae danced, spreading her arms diagonally and shaking her rear with her head titled down; it was the typical dance for her to turn into a monkey, but this time it did not work.

"My powers..." She muttered.

"Can you still whip your hair?" Sky asked.

Shantae walked to the shoreline, picked up a seashell, and tossed it in the hair. In a swift motion, she swung her head and whipped her hair up at it, smashing it to pieces.

"Yep." She turned, her hands behind her back.

"See," Sky's mom clapped her hands, "you can still flutter those magical powers of yours."

Shantae pointed up her index finger, a candle like fire erupting on the tip. She aimed it over the ocean, then shot a ball of fire over it. The flame dissipated quickly in the strong wind.

"I guess I still have my shadow power." she said with an unusually calm voice.

There was an awkward silence, as everyone looked down, knowing the uncertainty for the fate of Sequin Land.

"Okay," Sky winked and smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "let's talk and find out a plan. No sense moping around."

The Scuttle Town heroes clutches together - as Sky's mother would say - and began a long discussion...

—

Meanwhile Risky Boots and Bayarmaa were far away on an unknown island, one that was more like a small rock in the middle of the sea. Risky stood with her back turned to Bayarmaa, who held her head down with shame, her eyes glittering as she waited for the Pirate Queen to look back at her.

"Risky..." Baya said lightly, the setting sun shining over her.

"Are you trying to apologize?" Risky said mockingly. "You're almost two decades late for that." She turned around, and threw her hand in the air. "Your little princess eyes won't work on me."

Baya's eyes wandered as she held her arm, "Risky, why did you decide to bring him back now?"

Risky crossed her arms and stared at her, nose turned up and eyes filled with disdain. For awhile, the wind was the only thing carrying the conversation, the beautiful genie waiting for a reply and the villainous pirate thinking deeply.

Risky looked at a strand of her hair as it blew in the breeze, seeing that it had reverted back to its original color. She opened her hands and studied them, finding her complexion had lightened. When she was done, she placed her hands at her sides, and looked back at Baya, showing sympathy for the first time.

"I never cared about bringing glory to the shadow lands." Risky turned her back again. "All I've ever wanted was to be the greatest pirate that ever sailed the seven seas. I wasn't born into shadow, but it has been my life since I can remember. And as a young girl, I sailed, seeing the beauty of the ocean, plundering towns and cities whenever I could. Then, we met, in the Archer's Forest...back then the Dark Forest. I was there to steal the greatest treasure, held inside the Twinkle Palace. I never wanted to fall in love, and if I had the choice, it would have never happened."

"Risky, please..." Baya begged.

"We had such a playful rivalry," she continued, "he, a commander of soldiers, and me, a pirate. He always thought his talent was enough, but I'd always take something from his camp, because Risky always gets what she wants in the end! It was perfect..." she looked at the sky. "...it felt like fate."

"Risky..." Baya whispered.

The Pirate Queen paced in circles, "Then the empire came! The Sultan issued his new law, to send all those cursed by the shadow out of his Sequin Land. He banished us," Risky unsheathed her scimitar and aimed it at Baya, "to quell the fear of you and your sisters! They banished us, because of you!"

"Risky, I'm..." Baya tried to interrupt.

"You and your Sultan, you could've just ended it there!" Risky placed her sword back in its sheath. "You could've just left us on Spider Web Island! But, no, you had to have everything, you petty genies and your power hungry Royals! That's why the Pirate Master came to be, because your precious land was just too small for you." Risky began to stomp back and forth, her fists clenching. "It only made sense for me to join him. Black always had a great love for his people, for who he was, for justice! I had to abandon my dreams to fight by his side, abandon my pride and take orders from that buffoon, just to be by his side!"

Risky walked over to her, and pointed her flintlock handgun at her forehead, Baya staring blankly at the weapon.

"It didn't help that you had the upper hand," Risky became frantic, her arms shaking as she held the gun, "your Sultan made it impossible to surrender, no truce, nothing. But, you couldn't even let us die, you had to banish our souls to the after world! Then you took him from me, all because you wanted him! You deserve to pay for what you did!"

Risky smiled menacingly, pushing the gun against Baya's head.

"Risky..." Baya's voice cracked, "...I'm sorry."

Her grip on the flintlock loosened, until she dropped it on the ground, her arms hanging. Tears fell from her eyes, as she turned and crossed her arms, walking a few steps away.

"Then you gave her to me." Risky struggled to speak. "Your daughter, the fruit of your work. I was supposed to stay quiet, to protect her from some horrible prophecy, and after everything that you did...after you stole his heart, and keeping him locked away all these years. I did it for him, because I knew he would want the same thing.I was alone, the only one left." She dropped her pirate hat, and removed her bracelets. "It wasn't so bad. I finally had my dream. I owned the seas, learned to control the tinkerbats...I was the unquestioned queen of the seven seas..."

Baya stood up, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know you never forgot. And, I know you tried to take vengeance on Scuttle Town, Shantae's home. I haven't been completely asleep this whole time Risky ... I know you tried to hurt her, but, you I know you never wanted to." Risky turned and faced her. "When you stole her genie powers, you never told her the truth. You kept your promise. And I watched as you took her on her first adventure sailing. She had so much fun, and she still remembers, Risky," the Pirate Queen held her head down, disguising her face, "I know why you never did the worse that you could have. It's because, deep down, I know you love her, too."

Risky shoved Baya away, causing her to stumble a bit, yet she did not lose her footing.

"Risky" she continued, "you love Shantae. She's his daughter, which, in a way, makes you her mother, too."

"Silence!" Risky held out her sword, the tears drying on her cheeks as her eyes were furrowed in rage.

Baya did not stop, "No one ever repaid you for what our terrible Sultan did to you...for what I did to you. But, Risky ... it was years ago, and war blinds humans. The genies had no choice but to fight, and as for me ... taking Black away was selfish. I wasn't the only genie that was curious about those carnal things that humans enjoyed so much, just the first to act on it. We were enemies, on opposite sides. I'm sorry, Risky...I'm so sorry."

Risky wiped her face, sheathing her blade. The wind howled, as the sun fell below the horizon.

"Black still remembers the war," Risky said, "it's still fresh on his mind. It's become clear to me, that in the years that have passed, that I've grown, in ways beyond him."

Baya twirled her fingers through her ponytail, "Yeah, and now he's under the Pirate Master's control. But that's not the worst thing we have to worry about. I have bad news, Risky."

"Go on." Risky replied.

"I can sense my sisters." She answered, fidgeting her fingers, "The Sultana has summoned them. By ancient right, they must answer the call. I'm afraid, that if Shantae returns to Sequin Land, they will try to turn her into a full genie. You know how that will end..."

"Then we have no more time to waste!" Risky stepped in front of her, Baya looking up at her. "Do you still have the ability to grant wishes?"

"Yes," she answered, "but with so little light magic, I can only grant simple ones."

Risky smiled, holding out her hand, "Then grant me one wish, and we will save Shantae, together."

When Bayarmaa saw Risky's cheerful demeanor in her grin, her eyes sparkled with joy, "You mean it?"

Risky laughed, "As long as I have this," she patted the Book of the Genie Realm on her hip, "then there's still hope. Now," she grabbed Baya's hand, "take us to Mud Bog Island!"

"Okay!" Baya nodded, a bright light shining around the two of them.

The light flared up from the mysterious island, as they both disappeared...


	17. Risky Boots, Queen of the Seven Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a battle for Sequin Land....

Near the cave that harbored the Village of Lost Souls, a young girl of the Zombie Caravan stood with her back against a tree, her breathing kept under careful control as she listened for the shadow pirates hunting for her. She was not alone, but with a friend she had saved from the village, a girl with glasses and a green skirt that hid behind a pair of bushes. There were at least fifty of the pirates on the island, with their leader, Savas, giving orders to capture all remaining Caravan members, Rottytops being no exception.

"Friend?" Rottytops whispered through her teeth.

The strange girl shook in fear, trying not to cry, "Yeah?"

The pirates were getting close as Rottytops murmured, "I don't know what's going to happen, but if we die today, I'm glad I got to know you."

The strange girl grabbed Rotty's leg, "Me too."

"Over there!" The pirates said, approaching the tree.

Rottytops leaned over her friend, and prepared for the worst. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and screamed as she closed her eyes and slapped it away. However, when she opened her lids, she was surprised to find Risky Boots looking down at her, with a mysterious genie behind her.

The pirates surrounded them, but all eyes were on Risky.

"C...captain!" Savas bowed.

"Is the ship still safe?" Risky asked.

Savas answered, "Yes, sir!"

Risky placed her hand on Rottytops' shoulder again, smiling, "Shantae is in danger." She crouched down in front of them, "do you want to reunite with your friend and save her?"

Rotty and the strange girl's pupils glittered with joy, as they both nodded. Risky removed the Book of he Genie Realm from her sash, and opened its pages. She began to read a passage, and a light glowed around the two friends.

Rottytops and the strange girl looked at each other, smiles overwhelming them, as they embraced against a shower of magical light.

—-

Hours had passed while the Sultana watched the fleet of shadow pirates, led by the infamous Pirate Master, sail closer to the shore. The last time he invaded, she was not present, but she had heard stories from her palace guards. When the Pirate Master temporarily conquered the palace, transforming it into a terrifying castle of flesh and bone, he was weakened. Now, with the power of Black Hallow's heart, and the servitude of Nega Shantae, a corrupted genie, there was much more at stake.

She glanced at he soldiers stationed by the ocean, their cannons ready to fire in the mere minutes left before battle, then she scanned all of Sequin Land, which she could see clearly from her tower. The sun fell below the horizon, and the night was young, the stench of combat penetrating the air. At all corners, armies were ready, but the palace was of the greatest concern.

She walked back into her thrown room, where a line of young women wearing dancer's clothes stood with their back's straightened and heads held high. It was a meeting with all guardian half-genies from every city. Some expressed pride in their stance, other's fear; but, they all knew that today would be the day that their powers would be put to the test.

"Greetings again, girls!" the Sultana paced around them, her golden dress dragging against the marble floor. "This will be a special day for you!" the sound of cannons firing over the water reverberated from outside, signaling that the pirates were finally here. "Don't be scared, now, your Sultana will protect you." She walked over to her throne, where the light staff that would summon the genies from the realm rested, picking it up and carrying it to the line. "This staff contains a light shard, and will enhance your power, and give us the aid of the genies." She flicked the red crystal on top of it, sending a hum in the room, which opened a portal to the genie realm. "Some of you may have mothers here," several genies floated out of the portal, levitating behind them, "and we have talked about the possibility of your reunion. But, we've also agreed that there may be a need to turn you into full genies. It will be a drastic measure, only when things go sour." She turned her back to them, holding the staff upright. "But, there's no more time to talk. Even the Barons, of all people, have abandoned us in this fight, here is no time to waste. So now it begins! Go genies, strike fear into those who dare step a single unwelcome toe on Sequin Land! Begone!" She struck her staff against the floor, and in moments, genies flew out of the throne room, with half-genie guardians transforming into various birds and soaring over the palace.

The Sultana walked out to the balcony once more, genies flooding out of the palace and over her head, and she watched as the Pirate Master's crew anchored their vessels against the palace grounds, sending thousands of cacklebats flying, and hundreds of shadow pirates attacking guards.

"Shield me!" Commanded the Sultana, three genies placing their arms over their chests and surrounding the palace with a gigantic orb of blue light, shielding it from harm.

Below, shadow pirates with hazy light shining in their hexed eyes pushed their way through lines of heavily armored soldiers, some wielding flintlocks and others great-swords. The Pirate Master, with a seemingly endless stream of cacklebats swarming all around him, charged through with ease, a barrage of scimitars floating around him as he walked on.

"Darkness, Darkness!" He screamed, surveying the area as bullets passed through his corpse, having little effect. "Sultana, your filthy castle is mine!" He looked up at the balcony, where he could see the Sultana gazing down at him in judgement.

Nega Shantae and Black Hallow jumped from the captain's ship and next to him. The corrupted genie smiled and laughed, then danced elegantly until she transformed into a harpy with dark water dripping from her feathers. She bounced, flying up to the battle in the air, throwing her blinding ink against the genies.

Black held out his hand, dark magic creating a powerful, ghostly gust as it erupted like a whirlwind. The clouds turned gray, and the stars were blanketed in a sheet of shadow, making the night even darker. Only the light of the magic flashing in the heat of war made it possible to see.

The shadow pirates grew stronger in the fog of dark magic, making them capable of firing projectiles from their swords, and allowing their wounds to heal faster.

Black's hair grew until it enveloped the entire palace. He whipped his hair, snatching genies from the sky as they shot fireballs at them, smashing them against the stone floor as he pulled them down.

"It's time for a curse!" The Pirate Master screamed.

He laughed, until his voice deepened into a raspy and haunting howl. The grounds turned into skeletal remains, the wall transitioned into rotted flesh and teeth, while the lamps and lanterns became eyeballs out of the socket, staring at any person nearby. The palace was now a nightmare in reality, sending terror into the armies of Sequin Land.

There was little left protecting the palace, except for the genies' shield.

"You hear me princess!" The Pirate Master yelled at the Sultana at the balcony, the grounds almost entirely clean of guards as the pirate army advanced forward. "Your precious throne is mine!"

"Not quite!" The Sultana replied from her tower as she removed her bracelet, and placed it against her lips.

Then, a whistle erupted from the balcony, so loud that it could be heard by almost all of Sequin Land. From the far away Spider Web Forest, giant birds jumped out from woods, hatchers from all over the empire riding upon them with saddles on their backs. They flew quickly towards the fight, the hatcher's carrying bombs and traps, ready to drop them down on the forces of shadow.

"Clever," the Pirate Master yelled, "but not clever enough."

As the the talented hatcher's tossed their weapons, incapacitating many of the pirates encroaching on the palace doors, cacklebats spat fire at them, distracting them from the job. Genies and half-genies alike fought desperately to fend them off, but Black whipping his magic at them complicated such a matter. The genies were swiftly losing traction, and the shield around the palace was weakening.

Mega Shantae slashed her claws at Sultana as she watched from her tower. She met eyes with dark genie's harpy form, her yellow pupils hungry for a fight. She tried to dig her talons through, but the light shield stopped each blow. The Sultana was unfazed, staring at the corrupted beast with lament.

"Pest!" She said, turning to face the genies maintaining the defenses. "Things are getting heated, tell your sisters to find the half-genies. Transform them if you can, enhance our defenses!"

The genies nodded, sending a wave of light out into the war zone, their sisters heeding the message under the order of the Sultana.

The Pirate Master screeched as loudly as he could, a dark fog forming around him, "No more games!"

His body grew larger, until he was almost as large as the palace itself. A single breath from his lungs was like a hurricane. His head was level with the Sultana on her balcony, and he laughed as he glanced at her.

"Now you're finished!" He aimed his ultra sized shoulder cannon at her, certain that he could shatter the light shield.

Suddenly, he felt an unknown force hitting his back, forcing him off balance. He twisted his head back, where he saw Mimic on a war ship, hundreds of canons firing at him.

"Mimic!" The Pirate Master screamed.

Mimic, lighting the fuses, glared up at the giant menace, "That's right. This old man still has some fight in him."

"You!" The Pirate Master's body twisted, cannonballs destroying his bones, "I'll make you - "

"Uncle!" The voice of Shantae echoed from above, Mimic and The Pirate Master turning to it to find Halberd dashing into the battle, along with the entire group of Scuttle Town heroes.

Halberd flew over the evil Pirate's head, dropping explosive dung, and destroying his left brow bone.

"Ahh!" He covered his eyes, nearly falling back.

As the hatcher's dropped bombs over Black Hallow, the battle began to turn. The cacklebats were losing their airborne dominance, retreating to the ground.

"You see," the Sultana shouted, "the battle was always mine. You may have defeated the Sultan before me, but your power compares, not, to mine!"

The Pirate Master looked at her and grunted, "You wench! I'll make a chair out of your skeleton!"

"Oh, please, don't give your attention to pretty old me," she pointed over the giant pirates shoulder, "you have more guests that want to see you!"

In confusion, he glanced back, where he found a giant ship from the Zombie Caravan was sailing very close to shore. He squinted, feeling sure he recognized one of the crew members.

"Risky!" He said.

Mimic looked at the vessel as it sailed stopped in front of the palace grounds, "Risky Boots?"

Behind the bowsprit, stood three familiar faces with a large crew of armed shadow pirates standing behind them. There was the infamous Risky Boots, looking like her old self, smiling confidently.

"I've come to send you back to the grave, old clown!" She said, her hand on her hip and hat tilted down.

"Yeah, I'll teach you to hurt my sisters!" Baya shouted beside her, performing a quick dance, and transforming into the fire harpy.

Shantae looked down at the ship as they flew close to it, seeing a new face that somehow looked familiar. The girl wore a purple mid-drift jacket with torn sleeves, and had at least one piercing on her lip. There were skull earrings dangling from her lobes, and her hair was short and black. She knew in her heart it was he was friend that sailed away from Lovely Grave Island.

"Rottytops!" Shantae yelled excitedly.

"I'll teach you to try and hurt snack cakes!" Pirate Rotty, said pointing her sword at the Pirate Master. "Fire!"

A line of cannons fired from the ship, further damaging the Pirate Master. Sky's mother flew Halberd as close as she could, Shantae glancing at Rottytops, noticing her green zombie skin was now a healthy and living shade of magenta.

"As for you," the new and improved shadow pirate Rottytops blew a kiss at Shantae as she flew by, winking coyly with a large smirk, "you can call me, Shadowtops!"

Mimic fired another barrage of projectiles, pushing the Pirate Master back, his spine crashing into the palace's light shield. Bayarmaa hopped into the air, joining the fight against the cacklebats.

"You see," the Sultana smiled, waving her hand in a fashionable way to mock the Pirate Master, "you never had a chance."

The genies surrounding the palace shared their magic with their half-genie daughters, temporarily turning them into full genies. They used their new powers to send waves of fire at the Pirate Master, further disorienting the evil menace.

Black Hallow whipped his hair up at them, but Risky threw her spinning scimitar at his roots before it could reach them.

"Not now, dear!" Risky said, a large grin on her face. "I'll deal with you later."

The shadow pirates from the Caravan ship jumped down and swarmed the area, destroying cacklebats and hexed rivals.

"We're winning!" Shantae celebrated, waving her fist in the air.

Sky joined, "Yeah! Sequin Land belongs to us!"

Bolo added, "We have the Pirate Queen on our side now!"

Sky's mother raised her arms high, "C'mon guys, lets end it!"

Halberd flew up to the Pirate Master as he covered his face from the flames of the genies. Several of the hatchers who were still in the battle, joined her in a formation, all of them holding bombs in their hands, with exception of Halberd and his special mix of bird dung.

A flurry of explosives fell on the Pirate Master, his body shattering from most of the impact. Halberd dropped his special bomb directly on the villain's head, then flipped around and flew away.

The Pirate Master grew angrier, his bones rattling, and he screamed, "No more!"

His mouth opened, firing scimitars from his corpse at the hatchers. Sky's mother did her best to dodge them, but Shantae's arm was grazed in flight, causing her to fall from her seat.

"Shantae!" Sky looked down, watching her best friend accelerate down.

A genie flew up to her, catching her before a bad landing. Shantae looked up at the genie, her eyes glowing white, much like the wisp beneath her waist.

"I sense the light in you child!" Said the genie, an echo in her voice.

"No!" Baya screamed, flying over to her.

Shantae was in a trance by the beauty and mystic glow in the genie's eye. Unable to stop it, the genie placed her hand inside of Shantae's chest, and tugged at Shantae's other self within.

"Shantae!" Risky screamed frantically, jumping from the ship and running to the palace grounds.

In an instant, a light flashed from Shantae's body, and the genie screamed as the rays completely destroyed her, tearing her spirit apart; It was not the outcome that was expected from Baya's sisters. Shantae continued her fall, as another side of herself was left in the air, shining like a lamp.

Shantae was unconscious, and was sure to die if she landed on her head. Risky Boots made it just in time, jumping forward and snatching her before she hit the stone floor, rolling with her on the ground.

The Pirate Master recovered from the onslaught of projectiles, cracking his jaw as he healed himself with the surrounding dark energy. He turned, and faced the Sultana.

"This ends here!" He yelled, pulling his fist back, ready to punch a hole through the light shield.

The Sultana showed signs of concern for the first time, for she was not certain that the barrier would hold against the giant's strike. But, several rays of light pierced through the darkness, and everyone's attention was drawn to its source. Shantae's other self was floating in the air, sending fragments of light magic across the area. With each flash of light, the curse that covered the palace with a grotesque landscape dissipated, the dark energy over Sequin Land fading.

"No..." Risky glanced up, beholding the new being as it gently floated down.

It was the shadow side of Shantae, corrupted by the light magic of the genies. It was the piece of the half-genie hero which tied her to darkness, inherited by her father. This mysterious creature, was the opposite of her dark genie form; a being borne of shadow blood, but lost in the magic of the genie realm. This side of her, called Luna Shantae by Bolo, had dark hair and white eyes, easily mistaken for a true genie.

Nega Shantae, flying through in the air as a harpy, was drawn to to the new light. She could sense her other self calling to her. She transformed back to her dark genie form, and glided toward Luna Shantae like a moth to a flame. Before anyone could react, they held each other's hands, fusing together.

A flash of light ensued from the binding, leaving behind yet another version of the Scuttle Town genie. She levitated in the air, with her eyes closed and head down. Her hair was purple, lashes black, wearing dancer's clothes pf red. In every way she resembled Shantae, but something about her presence felt wrong.

Risky Boots ran away with the original Shantae on her shoulder, fleeing as far away as possible from the palace grounds, "You're going to be okay, kid, but we better scram, and fast!"

The new being floated down to the stone floor, her eyes still closed, a serene look about her.

The Pirate Master looked around, seeing his crew and cacklebats staring mindlessly at the mysterious being, "What's going on here? Why did ya all stop?"

The hatchers of Sequin Land all found safe places to perch their birds, including Sky's mother, who steered Halberd onto the Caravan ship, where she, Sky, and Bolo dismounted and watched with an unexplainable urge.

Bolo placed his hands over the rail, "What...is she? Is that...Shantae?"

The mysterious being opened its eyes, a grin on her face. Her hair color, skin tone, and shape were just like Shantae's, the only distinguishing feature being her luminescent yellow eyes.

"She's just...looking at herself" Sky said.

Shadowtops wrapped her arms around Sky and Bolo, observing as well, "She's not the girl we know, anymore. Yep, this is the Mega Shantae we all talked about, I can feel it."

The Pirate Master was enraged, tired of the stillness, "Want to be the center of attention, eh, wench?" He crouched down, aiming his giant shoulder cannon at her. "Wish granted, genie girl!"

He fired a shot that could destroy even a full genie. But, Mega Shantae continued grinning, holding her hand up at the Pirate Master after the explosion from the cannon shook the earth. The enormous cannonball made contact, pushing against her palm, yet it stopped when she touched it, and she held it up like a ball filled with air.

"What!" The Pirate Master shouted.

Mega Shantae laughed, her voice reverberating through the air like an echo within an empty room. A flash of light appeared, sending the cannonball back at the Pirate Master. It went into his chest, passing through his ribs until it hit the light shield behind him, shattering it completely.

The Sultana ran into the throne room, as the Pirate Master's giant body crashed into the walls and destroyed a massive portion of the palace.

Suddenly, the curse that darkened the skies of Sequin Land vanished. The star were visible in the sky, with the moon shining bright upon the land.

All remained quiet, a strange feeling overcoming friend and foe, as Mega Shantae giggled blissfully in the moonlight.

"Where is Shantae?" Sky asked, looking around for her best friend at any corner of the grounds. "Where is Risky Boots?"

—

Meanwhile, beneath Mimic's workshop, where all was calm, Risky and Bayarmaa stood on an elevated board above the caverns under Scuttle Town.

There, Shantae lay lifeless, barely breathing. They looked down at her, feeling a strong sense of guilt and sadness. Risky knelt down, holding her and pulling her close. She hugged her tightly, her cheek against her forehead, shoulder against shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Risky cried, the tears draining from her lids warming her face. "I'm sorry...it didn't have to come to this. It's my fault...sometimes us adults make stupid choices. I know I've tried to hurt you before...I even wanted you dead, once. But, now..."

Risky grabbed a blanket in a nearby basket, setting it under Shanae's head and placing her gently onto it. She brushed her hair out of her face, feeling en emptiness within as when she looked at her blank face, missing the overly optimistic expression she was known for.

"This time, your mom is here with you." She said, slowly returning to her feet. "I wish I could change things, little runt, but at least I can make things right. As long as I have this," she placed her hand over the Book of the Genie Realm in her sash, "there's still hope. There's a terrible monster out there now, that could destroy all life in existence. But, I'm going to stop it, and make up for what I've done. So, if you wake up kiddo, and I'm no longer here...I want you to have a nice life."

Baya held her hand on her chest, "Risky..."

Risky continued, turning her back and looking up at the entrance to the basement, "You can be dumb as nails sometimes kid, but you're the gutsiest person I've ever met, just like your father used to be. When you wake up, I want you to remember the adventures we had together, saving the world from the Pirate Master. I never told you how much it hurt me, how much it reminded me of him...how much I actually enjoyed every moment of it. You were my best mate I've ever had on deck, and always will be."

She looked over at Bayarmaa and stared with a grin. Risky's hair turned black, her teeth sharpening as her dark magic returned.

"Watch her," Risky requested of Baya, "you'll die if you join the fight against that thing."

"It can destroy the mortal world," said Baya, looking down bashfully, "eventually it will come for the genie realm, too."

"I'll stop her before that happens." Risky replied.

"I'll keep her far away, nothing will happen to my Shantae!" Baya cried, placing her hands over her face. "Risky, I don't want you to die!"

"Oh, hush it!" Risky jumped up through the basement door and into Mimic's workshop, peering down at them, "I'll show them the wrath of Risky Boots!" She smiled and looked at the unconscious half-genie one last time. "As for you, kid...when you look at the sea, when your home or sailing to greater shores, I want you to remember me. Sing songs about the Pirate Queen - The Queen of the Seven Seas!"

She slammed the door down, and ran outside to the streets of Scuttle Town. She climbed to the rooftops, and jumped from building to building, until she found a vantage point. In the direction of the palace, a bright light shone against all of Sequin Land.

She pulled her scimitar from its sheath, pointing at the sky, a dark magical aura emanating around the blade.

... "Shantae" ...

End of Book 2


	18. Prologue (Book 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning...

The Pirate Wars—

The battle had been decided. The Pirate Master's quartermaster, Black Hallow, was missing, and the forces of shadow had already been defeated. What little people remained of the shadow humanoids stood almost no chance against the forces of light. The genies had cursed their souls to eternal restlessness in the planes of the Underworld, and those that remained could only hide from their impending doom. In the fight between Darkness and Light, the Light had won.

But there was one leader left from the battle. Risky Boots, first mate of the Pirate Master, was still alive. She was the most clever of them all, nefarious for her legacy on the ocean, she joined the forces of shadow, not to protect her so called homeland, but to be by Black Hallow's side. But now, her beloved had fallen under the horrible spell of a genie's hex. With the overlord of darkness and the people of shadow nearly cleansed from Sequin Land, all she could do was hide in the secret underground caverns of Scuttle Town. It was unlike her; then again, she was the wisest, and knew how to survive.

She sat on a slab of rock, one comfortable enough for her to think on. It was all she had done, constantly thinking away the days, until they turned into weeks, then into months. With her arms crossed around leg, and her sword close by her side, she kneeled her head down under a curtain of black hair, tucking her chin between the collar of her small, torn sailor jacket. 'He' was the only thing she could think about. But, now he was gone.

Then, she heard footsteps, and rose with her sword ready to strike. In a dark tunnel, she recognized the figure of a genie girl, and as it came closer, it was clear who it was in particular.

"Bayarmaa!" She gritted her teeth as she watched her approach with something nestled between her arms, "You're dead!"

Risky charged at her with her sword ready to impale. Baya jumped over her head, Risky slashing at her the entire way. When Baya's feet hit the ground, she turned as the Pirate Queen dashed for the killing blow.

"She's our daughter." Baya said, throwing Risky off balance as she slid to a stop in front of her.

Risky dropped her sword when she saw what the genie was holding. A new baby, wrapped in linen and hemp, her hair a light shade of purple, her eyes blue like the sky. Her heart stopped when she saw him in the child's face, Black Hallow's presence obvious to her.

"You!" Risky stomped, picking up her sword and holding it against Baya's neck, "first you take everything from me, and now this! The child is cursed! I'll bury you and it in the same grave!"

Bayarmaa's eyes were filled with hatred, her brows knitted and eyes squinting as she glared at Risky.

"You should die for what you've done to this world," Baya said, her expression changing as she looked down at her child, "but, she is his child too. Black, had one final request."

"Final?" Risky placed her arms around the genie's neck, pushing her against a wall and holding her up with a single hand, "you killed him?"

Baya still held the baby in her arms, and managed to speak, "He will be safe with me. He is in a better place now!"

"Speak!" Risky dropped her from grasp, her sword glowing with dark magic as she held it against Baya's stomach.

"My sister's want him dead, so I hid him in my place in the Genie Realm." Baya explained, petting her baby's head. "Until they see reason, they will kill Shantae, too."

"Shantae?" Risky backed up a step, and looked at the girl. "Her name is Shantae?"

Baya explained, "Black and I, we have seen the future. She is tainted by Light and Darkness." Baya kissed Shantae on the forehead. "She is a threat to the entire world. If at any time she discovers how to separate her human side from her true self, she will became a shell for the ancient ones. When that happens, the world will end."

Baya held her child out to Risky, as if she were an offering, "Take her somewhere safe, Risky. I can't find a place for her, anymore."

"You want me to take the runt? You must think I'm a fool!"

"No, Risky Boots, " Baya stretch her arms out further, "you are the only one I can trust. It was his last request."

Suddenly, Risky's heart felt like it was sinking. Realizing the weight of those words, she gently held out her hands, and Baya gave the child to her. She pulled Shantae closer to her bosom, the only thing on her mind as she looked into her eyes, was him.

"Take her somewhere." Baya felt remorse, "You must never tell her the truth. Give her a good life, Risky. I know you'll fulfill his wish."

Bayarmaa jumped into the air, flying up to the cavern walls, phasing through them. Now, it was just her and Shantae. As she looked into the baby's eyes once more, she no longer felt alone, but she also felt completely unlike herself. Somehow, she knew she was toying with fate. The hours passed as she contemplated what to do...

—-

She ran through streets of the once booming city of Scuttle Town, little Shantae quiet in her arms. With the passing of the Sultan, the city was in shambles. She had no plans on raising a child born from such circumstances, but there were few people she could hand her over to, at least not with the child's safety in mind. However, there was one man in town, one that owed her a favor so great that she knew he could not turn her down.

She arrived at the doorstep of the Scuttle Town Workshop, the door already cracked open. She kicked it, and walked inside. There, she found Mimic the Cannon, Scuttle Town's most famed relic hunter and engineer, holding a hammer in his hand, ready to bash any intruders. His hair was brown, with long spikes of it held up on top of his head. His green jacket was coated in crude stains, and he smelled of gunpowder.

"Risky Boots?" He said sternly, setting down his hammer and walking up to her. "Have you come for more weapons. If that is the case, you'll need to wait a few days."

"Take her!"'Risky demanded, holding Shantae out to him.

"What!" Mimic rejected. "What are you doing!"

Risky continued, "It is the genie's, Bayarmaa's, girl. I'm calling in the favor old man. Now, Take Her!"

"I hate genies!" Mimic threw up his arms. "I will never take this...thing! The guardian genies have left our towns, and good riddance! Take it away from me!

"After all that we've done, you owe me, Mimic!" Risky yelled, forcing the child into his hands, and pushing herself away, closer to the open door of the shop. "Your Magic Polarizer may have helped us, but it also killed us in the end! After the deals, and protection, and name you've made for yourself, you owe it to me and him! Take her!" Risky turned her back and walked out of the shop, turning her head for a final word. "Her name is Shantae, and she's a danger to herself, so keep her safe. I'll see you again, in the next revolution..."

The Pirate Queen disappeared into the streets, and Mimic was left with a helpless baby in his arms. He took off his goggles, and looked at the little girl as she pulled on his long beard. He was angry, angrier than he had been in a long time. But, he would repay a debt he had held over his shoulders, for many years...


	19. Dancing with Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new and mysterious enemy has come to threaten Sequin Land, but what is their purpose, and how does it threaten Shantae?

The palace was littered with rubble, pieces of the rooftops scattered everywhere, statues ruined among the dented armor of palace guards strewn about. Dusk had come, and the battle still continued. The genies stopped, all of their eyes resting on the stranger at the center of the grounds. The hexed shadow pirates were completely still, like lifeless objects. Even the cacklebats were lost in a gaze to the disruption below. With Shadowtops' crew waiting patiently against the port, and the Scuttle Town heroes watching cautiously by her side, the newcomer, Mega Shantae, looked up at the gigantic Pirate Master as he recovered from his injuries.

"You!" Said the Pirate Master, clenching his fists and cracking his knuckles, "Black, deal with her!"

Black Hallow, still standing next to an anchored ghost ship, whipped his hair at Mega Shantae, it growing in length to make up for the distance. The mysterious new genie grabbed it with her left hand, not even turning a single eye to face him. She squeezed the hair tightly, expelling the dark magic from it, then jerked it forward, causing Black to fall on his face from his standing point.

She giggled, her voice sounding strange to onlookers. In nearly every way, she looked just like Shantae; her hair, her clothes, and even her complexion were all the same, but her eyes were like the sky, with blue pupils and yellow irises that glittered like a golden halo.

"What the heck are you!" Shouted the Pirate Master. "How did you stop my Cacklebats?"

Mega Shantae's eyes widened, then she began to laugh loudly. Her voice sounded like a crowd, as if a group of many different individuals were laughing at a funny joke.

"I am the scourge of the seven seas!" The Pirate Master angered, removing the giant sword on his belt, and slashing it at the mysterious genie girl. "Die!"

Mega Shantae opened her arms, and a bright light flashed with a brilliant glow. It blinded all in the area, and the genies fled from the palace to avoid it. The Pirate Master's terrifying screams were heard as far as Scuttle Town square. The cacklebats disintegrated in the light, and the shadow pirates' hexing spell was broken in the magic. When the glaring light finally faded, the Pirate Master was left standing with his head down, and back to his normal size.

His bulging eyes looked at her, and he pointed, "You...I'll make you know the te - "

Before he could finish, Mega Shantae whipped her at him, extending it just like Black Hallow's, grabbing him by the spine, flinging him up to the air, then smashing him back into the stone floor. The Pirate Master's bones shattered into bits, leaving little trace of him.

"Oh dear," Sky's mother said, still watching patiently and with unease, "I sure hope she's on our side."

"I don't think so," Sky added, her arms crossed over the ghost ship rail, "something about her...its definitely not Shantae. She's so scary."

Bolo said from behind them, "Mega Shantae, or at least that's what I'm going to call her."

Shadowtops leaned over Sky, her chest and arms over her head, "Risky Boots told us about her. She's not a genie or a human. She's a big danger worm, and we're going to be the ones to spank her back to where she came from."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Just watch, carrot cake."

A cyclone of dark magic appeared around the Pirate Master's remains. His shattered bones, clothes, and weapons, all gathered into one place, eventually knocking together until he returned to his terrifying presence. His body parts reattached, and he was alive again.

"You can't Kill me!" He growled, his jaw cracking open. "I am eternal. As long as there's Dark Magic, I will live forever."

Mega Shantae walked to the Pirate Master on her tip toes, her hips swaying elegantly with each step, and her fingers spread apart daintily while she smiled, "Atti balāṭu, Atti D'Il !"

"What the heck did she just say?" Sky asked.

"What are you blabbering on about!" The Pirate Master bellowed.

Mega Shantae placed her hand on his arm, and the evil pirate could no longer move his body. She uttered more gibberish from the indiscernible language, one lost to all those who heard it. The Pirate Master's arm glowed with light, until his whole body was covered in light magic.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a panic.

Mega Shantae kissed her fingertip, pointed at the evil scourge of the seven seas, then winked as she wiggled her fingers playfully. The Pirate Master screamed, light emanating from his body, tearing his corpse apart; Then, he vanished.

"He's...gone." Sky responded to the situation.

"I think Shantae's dad is coming back?" Bolo glanced to the side, where he spotted Black crouched on his knees, rubbing his forehead.

"Where am I?" Black looked at his hands, then up at the ruined palace grounds.

His crew were all released of the Pirate's Curse, now free to think for themselves again. His followers rushed over to him, all checking on his condition.

"Sir," a shadow woman held out her hand, "are you alright?"

Black looked up at all them, the worry on their faces leaving a strong feeling in his heart. It reminded of him of why he became a soldier in the first place.

"Yes," he grabbed her hand, bringing himself to his feet, "but, What has happened to us? Where is the Pirate Master."

Shadowtops overheard him, jumping from her Caravan ship and running to his aid, "Mr. Captain - "

"That's Miss Captain to you!" Risky interrupted, standing atop a nearby wall.

"Risky Boots!" Shadowtops yelled.

The shadow warriors all brought their eyes to the Pirate Queen, her arm resting on her sword handle as she balanced the blade on the stone. Her captain's hat was missing, her long bandanna the only thing holding her purple hair away from her face.

"Risky?" Black said, smiling with relief.

Risky Boots jumped from the wall and onto Black's shoulders, sending him back to the ground, "That's for choking me, sugar! And you..." she pointed her blade at the shadow pirates, "I'm your captain, now. And that goes for you too, sweetheart!" She kicked the back of his Black's head with the top of her boot.

Black grunted, "Risky!" He pushed himself up, the Pirate Queen jumping off of him. "What's the meaning of this?"

Risky walked up to him, a grin on her face, "We've tried your plan once, and it got you hexed by the Pirate Master." She circled him, shadow warriors moving away to accommodate. "The Pirate Master is gone, and the attack on Sequin Land Palace has failed."

Black looked around, seeing the destruction. More than half of his followers were lying on the ground, while the palace was significantly damaged.

"It looks like the battle was lost on both sides," he replied, "but we can still turn the odds in our favor."

Risky Boots slapped him in the face several times, angering him. She pulled down on his beard and pointed at the mysterious Mega Shantae wandering aimlessly on the grounds.

"Do you see that?" She said, a menacing rasp in her words. "That's your daughter!"

He watched Mega Shantae, waving her hands around in a blissful dance. Soon, she looked over at them, crouching down on all four limbs, lofting her head with her tongue sticking out below her lips.

"That's your daughter!" Mega Shantae repeated what Risky had stated, copying her voice perfectly. "That's your daughter!" She said again, this time with a male voice.

Mega Shantae laughed, then scrubbed her palms on the ground, bringing her hands to her face and licking the rubble between her fingers.

"The sensation," her voice reverberated like a brass instrument, "oh, to feel again!"

Black was stunned, unsure of what was happening, "What is wrong with her?"

Risky let go of his beard, "Shantae's body has been taken by the ancients, the gods of old Sequin Land." Black postured himself, and scratched his beard. "She's a threat to the whole world. The Pirate Master managed to take you and our crew, but she just destroyed him with the touch of her hands. We can't stop her in our current position. But, you know what's worse?"

Shadowtops piped up, her hands clasped together, "Unsalted Meatloaf?"

Risky closed her eyes, sighed, then looked at Black with a worried expression, "Do you remember what you told Baya, before she saved your Black Heart from the genies?"

Black's eyes furrowed, and he sighed, "The Pirate Master's hex has brought some of the memories back to me. I was like another self. For a short time, I did fall for Baya." He looked back, and stared at the rising sun. "I do remember, now. I wanted her to give Shantae to you. I wanted you to keep her safe. I see, that you did. And, here, I've failed."

Risky Boots stomped over to him, placing a hand on his back, "You haven't yet, dear. We still have another chance, but we have to act now!"

Mimic walker over to them, along with Bolo, Sky, and her mother. Halberd was perched on Sky's glove, back to his normal self.

"Where is Shantae?" Mimic Asked.

Risky glanced at him, her sword over her shoulder, "She's with Baya."

Mimic took a deep breath, "Thank Goodness!"

The Sultana walked out from the destroyed palace entrance, pacing with fury as armored soldiers surrounded her. The hatchers of Sequin Land transformed their mega birds back to their normal size, then rejoined by the Sultana's guards.

"What is all of this?" She demanded answers, as she stopped a safe distance from the pirates.

"Where is the flesh?" Mega Shantae pointed at the Sultana. "Where is the vessel?"

The Sultana stared pensively at Mega Shantae for a moment, then said, "Hmm, care to explain this one, Mimic?"

Mimic faced her within the group of pirates, "Oh, your majesty, it's complicated."

Shadowtops jumped in, "That unfrosted snack cake over there is going to turn your kingdom into spicy noodles!"

Mega Shantae shifted her hand, pointing at Mimic, "Old man," her voice now sounded like that of a mature woman, "where is the vessel?"

Risky Boots replied, "She's far away from here! You'll never get your hands on her!"

"We should subdue her!" Black suggested, the shadow pirates readying for an attack.

"Don't!" Risky commanded, the pirates loosening their grip on their weapons, "There's nothing we can do."

The Sultana countered, "The genies can take care of her, with the guards help."

"What genies?" Sky's mother asked.

The Sultana looked around, realizing that the only genies present were the town guardians, who were injured and back to their half-genie state.

"Stay your ground, all of you!" Risky ordered, looking Mega Shantae in the eyes from afar. "Go, spirit! Expect to see us again."

Mega Shantae let her arms down, and walked toward the ocean. When she made it to the small port at the edge of Sequin Land Palace, she looked down into the water.

"The Crystal Palace!" She said softly, yet her voice echoed everywhere in entire palace grounds. "This language, and your petty hearts..." She turned her head and scanned over everyone watching her. "When we return, the world will return, and you will perish, Parasites."

She performed a mysterious dance, one that none in Sequin Land had ever seen before. Her hips swayed in a unique geometrical pattern, her hair whipping in the shape of a loop. Then, she transformed into a strange snake, the size of a human. She jumped into the water, leaving behind a large group of confused forces on opposing sides.

"What just happened?" The Sultana grew frustrated, her arms tensing up with clenched fists. "What is this nonsense! Where is the Pirate Master, and why are you helping them Mimic?"

"I'll explain everything, little princess." Risky answered, "but first you must agree to a truce."


	20. Shadow and Light, Unite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forces of Light and Darkness must put to rest old hatred, if there is any hope to save Sequin Land from a nightmare...

It was early in the morning, and Risky looked at the Sultana, while the Sultana did the same, both of them pursing their lips with irritation. On one side were were the royal Guards and hatchers of Sequin Land, representing the Light, which had prospered in the years after the Pirate Wars; on the other side were the shadow pirates and warriors, a once great people shattered by the empire in the aftermath. The war had never truly stopped for the shadow. The blood of their kin was still clear in their minds, but the Light was keen on maintaining its power. This time, however, the circumstances were much more dire.

"I don't think I have enough fingers to count the number of things you've done," said the Sultana, holding the back of her hand outwards to Risky, "I could take five of your heads and it still wouldn't be enough."

Risky Boots chuckled, "Stop being a princess! Do you want to save Sequin Land or not?"

Black Hallow interrupted, his head turning in disapproval, "I don't think we should help these vermin. They've taken everything from us, they still occupy our homeland, and you want to join sides!"

Risky kept her attention on the Sultana when she replied, "The war ended a long time ago, sweetheart. Get it together, figure out that its over! The world is a different place. We've tried your way, now we will try mine. I'm calling the shots now!"

The Sultana laughed, "Can't even agree among yourselves, and you expect me to help you criminals?"

"Afraid it's not just us that needs the help, Miss lumpy dress!" Risky shouted.

The waves over the ocean grew taller, as the wind shifted in many directions. Suddenly, it began to rain, and the sound of an unknown creature roared in the water, reverberating throughout Sequin Land. The ground quaked, sending some armored guards to their knees. The Sultana was no longer confident and coy as she had been seconds ago; instead, she was horrified, unaware of what was about to befall her Kingdom.

"You have to listen to her, your majesty!" Sky's mother jumped in. "Risky is the only one that knows what to do!"

When the ground stopped shaking, the Sultana brought her attention back to Risky, then asked, "Before I agree to anything, you must tell me what is happening? Where are my genies?"

Risky turned to the side, sheathing her sword and crossing her arms, "Long ago, before Darkness and Light created the Sequin Land we live in now, there were gods of Light and Darkness. Sequin Land looked different, then. This ocean," she pointed her sword toward the seaside, "is a hole in Sequin Land that did not always exist. Below is a lost city, drowned in a chaotic conflict with the god of Darkness or Light. Thousands of years ago, it was the seat of the Light, the throne of the gods. These were not Sultans, like you little princess, but monarchs that controlled all life in Sequin Land. Their shrines still rest all over the Archipelago. Anyone who has traveled the seas would know them."

"You expect me to believe this nonsense?" the Sultana rejected.

The earth shook again, and far away at the center of Sequin Lands ocean, a large body of water shot into the air, like a geyser the size of a mountain. As the water fell back to sea, great waves soared across the water, sending dangerous tides everywhere.

"Incredible." The Sultana murmured.

"Right now," Risky Boots paced, "that thing is searching that old city. I know what they are looking for. There is a big Light Crystal hidden there. When they find it, they will go to the Crystal Palace, or as you call it, the Twinkle Palace, where they will place it on an altar. That will bring the sunken city back to the surface. Then, they will find an old sanctuary in the city of Light, and use it to separate themselves from Shantae's body. After that, Shantae will die, and the ancients will force all life to their will. Sequin Land as we know it, will end."

Sky placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh no...Shantae..."

"We could use the genies, they will grant our wishes." The Sultana suggested, her soldiers becoming anxious.

"Your genies have fled." Risky said. "They've taken their half-genie daughters with them. You may not know it, but the genies descend from lesser spirits, They stand no chance on their own. They are probably planning their next move, just like us. Sorry, princess, but there's no way out of it."

As the rain grew heavier, and the lightning became stronger, the Sultana looked back to her palace, now in desperate need of repair.

Bolo shook his head, "How did all of this happen? Just last week, I was planning for Shantae's birthday party..."

Sky pointed at Black, "Its Black Hallow's fault, for turning Shantae evil like that!"

"Calm down, bird girl," Risky glanced at Sky, "The genies have tried to turn Shantae into a full genie before, so they are just as guilty. This would have happened eventually, even if the Pirate Master never returned. Believe it or not, I've tried to prevent it before, but it has never worked."

Bolo placed a finger on his chin, thinking deeply for a moment, until he snapped his fingers, "The Oil Lamp! You were trying to stop this when you took Shantae's genie powers away with the Oil Lamp!"

Risky smiled, and winked, before turning her eyes back to the Sultana, "So what's it going to be?"

As the rain settled, and the wind howled, the Sultana looked at Risky with disgust, "General..."

"Your Majesty." A guard wearing a special set of blue armor bowed.

"Go to Water Town, and send some of yours to Oasis Town, inform them that we have a crisis. Tell them to ready their troops, and send at least half of their forces to all corners of the empire, immediately."

"As you will, Majesty." The soldier turned, but stopped when the Sultana raised her hand.

"Wait." She said, the rain turning into a small drizzle, "how much time do we have?"

Mimic stepped in front of the shadow pirates, "If all is as I've been told, only hours, your Majesty."

"Hours..." the Sultana looked down, then signaled the General, "Go, but leave these men here. Bring the ones in the palace. Oh, and if you find those Barons out there, capture them. Make them join the fight."

"Grace!" The General bowed, then ran into the destroyed palace.

The rain ended, but the stormy clouds and currents still whispered of chaos.

The Sultana walked over to Risky Boots, her short height forcing her to stare up at her, and she asked, "What is your plan?"

Risky Boots walked by her, stepping in front of Mimic, "Do you still know how to make the Magic Polarizer?"

"The Polarizer!" Mimic shouted!

"No, Risky!" Black pushed through the shadow pirates, until he reached her side, "You can't. It will kill us!"

The Scuttle Town heroes walked up to them, and Sky asked, "The Polarizer? I thought that thing just did a switch-aroo on magic energy."

"You're almost right..." said Mimic.

"I don't see the big deal," said the Sultana, "I happen to have one inside of my staff."

Mimic explained, "That one is a cheap knock off. In the Pirate Wars, I invented the device. It can be anything that jolts a Light or Dark magic crystal. But, if given the right amount of energy, it can also destroy magic, instead of transforming it."

"We used it take away the genie's powers in the war," Black shook his fist in the air, "but it backfired on us when the Sultan engineered one for himself, doing the same to us. A Shadow Human's soul is tied to their Darkness, so they used it separate it from us. That's how they banished our people to the underworld. The cruelty."

Risky Boots unsheathed her sword, and held it out for Mimic to take, "You'll need to make another one. We can use it to counter the energy in the in Light Crystal, before they can use its magic to raise the city. It can even weaken them."

Mimic grabbed Risky Boot's scimitar, looking perplexed, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Risky smiled, "You're the greatest engineer and relic hunter in Sequin Land, Mimic the Cannon. I'm sure you can find a way to turn my sword into a Polarizer."

"What are you planning?" Mimic asked.

"Don't worry, old fool," Risky closed her eyes, then signed and looked back at him with a somber expression, "I've planned this for years. Take it, and go. We don't have much time."

At that moment, he realized what she was planning. He pushed his goggles up, and looked at her eye-to-eye, his mouth open in shock.

"The Polarizer needs a catalyst..." she said.

Mimic sighed, "Risky, there has to - "

"For Shantae..."

Mimic nodded, pulling his goggles back down and looking over at the Sultana, "I'm going to my workshop. Where can I meet you, Majesty?"

The Sultana replied, "You say the demon will go to Twinkle Palace?"

Risky nodded.

"Very well, then we shall go to Twinkle Palace before it arrives." She placed her hands together horizontally. "The army will be there, Mimic. I will send some troops to your workshop, with a cart to deliver your device. Go, and find us there."

"Majesty!" He bowed, then ran as quickly as he could for Scuttle Town, the scimitar ready to deal with monsters on the way.

"What should we do?" Bolo said, referencing his group of Scuttle Town heroes.

"Sky, send your mommy over to help Mimic." Risky commanded. "It's important that he survives."

Sky's mother saluted, "Yes, sir! Halberd!"

Her pet transformed into a mega bird, and she hopped on top of his saddle, taking flight.

She waved at Sky, "Stay safe, sweety! I'll send Wrench over to Twinkle Palace for you!" Halberd flapped his great wings, and she flew over the forest.

"Stay away from danger, Mom!" Sky waved, feeling a great sense of worry as she disappeared in the trees. "Okay, Risky, you're in charge. What should Bolo and I do?"

"Rottytops has already decided that for you." Risky answered.

"That's Shadowtops to you." Shadowtops swung her sword in the air, powerful bursts of wind erupting from her dark magical aura. "You are coming with me, on my ship. My brother's are in Water Town, beaning around in the coffee factory. We'll sail, and bring the Caravan with us to the fight! For Snack Cakes!" She held her sword up high.

Black Hallow asked, "What about us? Even I don't know what you have planned."

"Oh, sweety," Risky looked back at him, holding his hand and pulling herself toward him, hugging him tightly until she dropped back to the ground, "we will sail for Twinkle Palace, and we'll wait there at the shore."

"And we will be stationed on land." The Sultana interrupted. "Maybe you're not the jest of a woman I thought you were, Risky Boots."

"I am the Pirate Queen," she pulled out her flintlock, and fire it into the air. "I am the Queen of the Seven Seas, and before this day is over, all will know the terror of my name."

"Very well," The Sultana giggled, "you get to keep your head, today. I'm off for Twinkle Palace. Hatchers!"

The hatchers behind her guards transformed their birds into mega mounts, each of her Royral Guards finding a saddle to sit on as she jumped on with them. With no hesitation, they took off to the clouds, some of them separating to rally troops from other places, while the Sultana flew directly for Twinkle Palace.

"There's no more time to waste!" Shadowtops ran for her ship. "Hurry up, Scuttle beans! Our crew is waiting! Savas!"

She jumped onto the deck, gesturing for Sky and Bolo to join. Bolo followed swiftly, Shadowtops pulling him up and into the ship. However, Sky waited, watching Risky as she walked over to one of the Ghost Ships that was still anchored to the port. The Pirate Queen was smiling, blissfully, as she placed her hand on her hip and gazed out into the open waters. Sky had never seen her in such a light. Her eyes seemed to sparkle along with the water drops in the splashing ocean.

Sky turned her head, where Black Hallow was standing next to her, also glancing at the Pirate Queen. She tapped his giant shoulder, and he looked down at her.

"You're Shantae's dad, huh?" She asked.

Black looked up again and said, "I am."

"What do you see in her?" Sky wondered, crossing her arms against the cold breeze. "Isn't she terrible? You seem so calm, and, well...She's so unpredictable. Couldn't you have stayed with Bayarmaa? I hear she's nice."

Black shook his head, "Shantae ... I've heard she's a gutsy girl."

"Yeah," Sky agreed, "I'd say so. She's a bit of a clumsy, though." Sky chuckled. "She nibbles on furniture when she's nervous. Everyone loves her. She makes it easy."

"I will meet her, soon." Black said, still staring at Risky Boots. "Did you know that Risky is the weakest of all of us?"

"Weakest?" Sky raised a brow, looking back at Risky as her hair flowed in the wind.

Black continued, "Yes. She has so little dark power. But, she loves the ocean, more than any woman I've ever met. Her wisdom, and her resolve...she never surrenders to anyone. Her soul can't be tamed. She is a creature of the sea. I believe that she was born from it. Her heart, her spirit, is all she needs. She motivates our forces, makes them believe that with enough passion, they can become legends, like her."

Sky, had always detested the sight of Risky Boots, and often spoke ill of her for her misdeeds and mischief. Yet, for the first time ever, as she watched the Pirate Queen grin with her fist clenched over the water, she saw someone different.

"She's so horrible," Sky replied, as she walked toward the Caravan ship. "But, I guess she must have her reasons, for being so mean like she is." She stopped, and turned her head back to Black. "Thank's for talking, I always wanted to meet Shantae's parents. We'll chat again, when this is all over."

Black nodded, and Sky ran over to the Caravan ship, Shadowtops pulling her up to the deck. They were set for Water Town, which was a short distance away. As they sailed away, Sky waved goodbye. Black smiled, and waved back. Then, he walked over to Risky Boots, his crew following him closely. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she closed her eyes.

"Things have changed." He said.

Risky was silent for awhile, but soon replied, "Yes, dear. Thank you ... I'm glad to have you back. Let's go ... Its time to save your girl."


	21. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight for the fate of Sequin Land is brewing, but curious question from the Sultana has one Hatcher reflecting...

Sky and Bolo scavenged through the storage deck inside of the Caravan Ship, looking for anything useful that could aid them in the upcoming battle. Most of what they found was buried in red treasures chests and hiding in filthy corners, and almost none of it was of any use.

"A shaving razor, ew." Sky said, throwing the object behind her.

Bolo picked up a red ball, "I found a beach ball!"

"Good, maybe we can ask New Shantae if she wants to settle the score at the court."

"I'm sure there's something we can do with it." Bolo suggested.

"Your right," Sky turned and held out her arms, "throw it over."

Bolo tossed it to her, and she smiled when she grabbed it, before throwing it back and hitting Bolo's head.

"That's the spirit, mates!" Shadowtops walked into the room, holding her sword behind her neck. "No luck?"

"Not yet," Sky said, shaking her head, "with all of the clothes and handbags in here, maybe we can cross our fingers and hope that Mega Shantae hates last year's fashion trends. When she looks away in horror, Bolo can bash her in the head. Where you do you guys get all of this stuff anyway?"

Shadowtops crouched down, setting her sword down as she rummaged through piles of Caravan Storage, "Humans are always throwing away thing-a-ma-doos and clickedy-clacks. They never think that some other human might want some of that action. Really, humans make so much garbage!"

Bolo leaned against a wall, "So you guys trade this stuff? Who buys it?"

"That's a little Caravan secret, bonehead." She answered, throwing various junk behind her as she scavenged.

"Guess I never really had the chance to see the Caravan in action." Sky said, adjusting her feathered hair. "I always just thought you guys went to towns, looking for gullible brains to eat."

"That's just half of the fun" Shadowtops shoved her head into a dark hole in a storage pile. "Oh, got something!" She stuck her tongue out over her bottom lip, and jumped to her feet with something special. "A knick-knack for bonehead." She walked over to Bolo, holding a peculiar looking spiked mace.

Bolo looked at the weapon, noticing unique details. The spikes bore hundreds of small razors, like teeth on the surface. The handle was wrapped with monster leather, and the chain was stained with old dye. However, between the spikes was an engraving that stood out more than anything else; it was the image of a chicken with crab legs.

"Weird," said Bolo, grabbing the mace, testing its weight and grip. "But it sure is sturdy. I wonder who it belonged to?"

Sky continued digging through piles of storage, "Don't know, but it's yours now!"

"Yep, she's yours to keep!" Shadowtops picked up her sword from the floor. "What's her name?"

Bolo swung the mace around with a grin, "Sharp Jaw? I don't know."

"You'll think of something, bonehead." Shadowtops said.

The gravity shifted as a small change in the weight under their feet gave away that the Caravan ship stopped sailing. Shadowtops clapped her hands, and walked over to Sky, slapping her in the back. Sky jolted up, a little bit irritation overcoming her.

"Ahoy, mateys, we're off to Water Town!" Shadowtops said, running out of the room. "They won't stand a chance when the Caravan Shows up to the dance!" She ran up to the deck, leaving the two of them alone.

Sky sighed, "Let's go, Bolo. There's just no better weapon for me than my Wrench."

Bolo nodded, "Okay, I'll meet you outside."

Sky left the storage room, with nothing but her person on her. Yet, Bolo was compelled by his new weapon, a bizarre need to examine its nature sweeping his mind. He waited awhile longer before going outside, until he felt more acquainted with the mysterious mace.

—

In the Skies on the southwest side of Sequin Land, the Sultana sat on a saddle of a Mega Bird, piloted by a Master Hatcher from Oasis Town. Surrounding her were all the Hatchers of Sequin Land, in a circular formation around her so that all eyes could watch for possible threats. She saw the Twinkle Palace ahead, and they were only several minutes away from arriving. She tapped the pilots shoulder, beckoning her attention.

"Krea, your Sultana has a request." She said, the Hatcher looking back at her.

"Yes, Majesty?" Krea replied, sternly.

"Woman to Woman," the Sultana crossed her arms, "with our infinitely superior intuition, do you think it wise to trust the nefarious Pirate Queen?"

Krea ducked her head as the formation dove over a forest, "Your Majesty, I say respectfully that she can never be trusted."

"Oh," the Sultana crossed her arms, her legs hanging in the air, "do you think she will betray us at the battle? Is she lying, about all of it?"

"Risky Boots is a liar," Krea yelled through the wind, "but I think she's telling the truth this time, Majesty."

"Interesting!" She said, shifting her legs, "What brings you to that?"

"Shantae is in real danger this time, Majesty. Risky is a menace, and will not hesitate to betray us, but I don't think she would let Shantae be hurt."

"Shantae," the Sultana groaned, "troublesome little child she's been, saving the world, leaving a mess to clean each time. Still, I didn't know Risky had anything but personal quarrels with the half-genie."

Krea replied, "I was there for the Pirate Wars, and I was also there after, Majesty. I was in Scuttle Town the day Risky returned after the war. What I saw that day, it makes me think she cares about Shantae."

"Oh, a story!" the Sultana clapped her hands, holding them close to her chest, "I adore a good story! You simply must tell me. After all, we've a few minutes, and time, still, to prepare the troops when we get there. I've been away from my romance novels too long, so please, let's hear it."

"Well, your Majesty, It wasn't all the long ago..."

—-

9th Year of the New Sultana.

It was Shantae's eighth birthday, and anyone who knew Mimic and her small group of friends were ready for the celebration. But, the party was halted, when the Pirate Queen attacked the city for the first time since the end of the Pirate Wars. No one was ready for the swarms of Tinkerbats that overtook Scuttle Town that day. There were no guardian half-genies then, and with the fall of the late Sultan still showings effects on everyone, defenses were meager.

Risky had stolen a fair amount from Scuttle Town's treasury, claiming it as an owed debt. Despite her misdeeds, between burning the city's residential district and snatching priceless artifacts, the reason for her return was unclear. All assumed that it was just revenge, a way to reclaim her infamy.

She had brought the city into a state of emergency, and Scuttle Town needed forces from its neighbors. Lacking foot soldiers themselves, the new Sultana sent her most trusted forces, the Hatchers; Yet, it wasn't enough. Risky Boots seemed prepared for anything, given that her TInker Tub was armed with scatter bomb cannons, a Hatcher's most feared artillery. Scuttle Town was lucky, for if she wanted to raze the city that day, she could have easily done it. Instead, gathered enough treasure, she ordered her endless crew of Tinkerbats out of the city, ready to sail to some mysterious land.

However, before she fled from Sequin Land, a lone Hatcher from Oasis Town, Krea, dragged her feet through her injuries, and managed to find Risky Boots at the Seaside Retreat just before her escape. With her trusted bird on her shoulders, she hid behind a series of bushes and trees, spying on the Pirate Queen.

When she peered over the leaves and saw Risky towering over a young girl. It was little Sky, the daughter of Scuttle Town's Master Hatcher, and she was guarding a crying girl with purple hair in a ponytail.

Risky Boots laughed, "What's a little twerp like you going to do to poor me, hm?" She crouched down, raising a brow.

"Get away!" Sky yelled, "I won't let you hurt her!"

"You've got guts, kid." Risky grabbed Sky by the arm, lifting her up to eye level as she struggled to break free. "Can you swim, little rat?"

"You!" Sky rebelled, trying her best to kick free. "I'm not telling you anything!"

Risky chuckled, then threw her to the side and into the ocean. Sky splashed in the water, swimming as quickly as she could.

"I'm coming, Shantae!" She shouted.

"A little water never hurt anyone!" Risky laughed mockingly, then turned her attention to little Shantae, crying in fear. "Now, for you..." She walked over to her, and kicked her in the head, sending her rolling backward.

The Hatcher hiding in the green nearly jumped out for an attack, but decided to wait for another opportunity.

Little Shantae sat up, and screamed with red, tear filled cheeks, "Go away!"

"Use your hair!" Risky demanded as she walked closer to her. "I know you can do it, so quit being a coward, runt!"

The Pirate Queen stopped in front of her, looking down with a scowl, "Pathetic. Are you just going to get stepped on and cry about it? Guess you're just a little brat, a helpless, hopeless little brat." Shantae shook, fear overwhelming her. "Oh, well."

She kicked her again, this time lifting her from the ground, tossing her onto the pier of the Seaside Retreat. Shantae continued to cry, her whining growing louder.

Risky grunted, "You're more like your mother than I thought. I don't have time for a bratty, sad little runt like you. It's been fun." She strolled forward, then stepped over Shantae's head, continuing down the pier. "I've got a Tinker Tub filled with loot waiting for me."

As she stepped farther away, suddenly, she heard the sound a whip, then a painful sensation spiked down her back. She turned around in anger, finding little Shantae behind her, jumping back and forth with her arms spread and fist clenched.

"You little..."

Shantae banged her head, her hair whipping up at Risky, but the Pirate Queen just barely dodged the strike.

"Not bad, twerp!" Risky said through her teeth.

Shantae shook her hips, dancing with her arms swinging. Risky kicked at her, but a tiny puff of smoke appeared around Shantae, and she transformed into a small mouse before the blow could land. The Pirate Queen watched as the mouse crawled hastily up her leg and onto her back. Shantae returned to her child form, throwing Risky's pirate hat off and pulling on her hair.

The Pirate Queen yelled, "Ah, quit that, brat!" She grabbed Shantae, peeled her off, and dropped her on the ground. "So that's how you want to play?"

"Risky Boots!" Shantae squeaked, shaking her fist in the air. "You're a meany."

"That so?" She replied.

Sky ran down the pier, having found a way back to land, and shouted "Let's kick her butt!"

Risky turned, kicking Sky back into the water, then bringing her attention back to the half-genie girl, "So you think you've got what it takes to fight the Queen of the Seven Seas?"

"Super Fire Ball!" Shantae shouted, slapping her hands together and shooting Fire projectiles out of her fingers.

Risky ducked, avoiding the flames, "You'll have to do better than that!"

The Pirate Queen ran toward little Shantae, grabbing her ponytail and throwing her into a tree. The half-genie girl recovered quickly, returning with another Fire Ball attack, Risky avoiding it with careful precision. She tried to grab her ponytail again, but Shantae whipped her hair in retaliation.

For several minutes, Krea watched from afar, the Pirate Queen never noticing her presence. During the entire scuffle, she never felt the need to jump into the fight. Despite the fact that a child was fighting against an adult, she found herself trying to hold in laughter at the insults they would throw at each other. Even though she had threatened to do so several times, Risky Boots never used her weapons, or summoned the help of the Tibkerbats. As Krea watched, she couldn't help but feel a warmth in her chest, seeing Shantae's fear slowly becoming confidence. She never felt that Shantae was in danger. In fact, she had visited Sky's mother several times, seeing the half-genie girl play with Sky on several occasions; for some reason, this moment felt the same to her.

When Risky Boots attacked, it appeared that Shantae's eighth birthday party was ruined. Yet, the little half-genie girl, who always had trouble making friends and getting along with other children, was somehow smiling as she defended herself. Krea even heard some condescending laughter coming from her. It was clear from each whip of her hair, that the girl had a fighter's heart. Krea, with orders to capture Risky at all cost, could not bring herself to stop the commotion. She felt that doing so would take away the best birthday present a child can get.

Learning to be brave...


	22. Hallow Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forces of Light and Shadow meet at the final battle ground. It’s victory, or nothing, as Mega Shantae threatens to destroy Sequin Land...

On the deck of the leading ghost ship anchored at the cold coastline near Twinkle Palace, Risky Boots flipped through the pages of the Book of the Genie Realm, searching for any magic that would aid them in the upcoming battle. Thunder resounded in the air, the waves in the ocean shook the fleet of four ships, and a strange feeling in the atmosphere left the crew feeling uneasy.

"Is there anything useful in there?" Black Hallow asked, standing next to her.

Risky answered, "There are some spells, but many will be useless when I cast them, with dark magic in the way." She looked up at the snowy cliffside, where the temple that housed the entrance to the Twinkle Palace rested at the top. "I remember duping that gullible runt into getting that twinkle stone for me, and taking the rest from her too."

"Captain!" A crew woman said among the crowd behind them. "How exactly do we enter Twinkle Palace?"

Risky turned, closing the book, "The entrance is at the top, which will take you inside of the cliffs. But, we don't need to worry about that."

She turned, hearing the flapping wings of a great bird behind her. It was Sky's mother, diving down from the temple. The Mega Bird perched on the Crow's nest of the ghost ship, and Sky's mom looked down at Risky Boots.

"The Sultana wants to know what you're looking for in the dungeon?" Sky's mom asked.

Risky replied, "Tell the Sultana, that her guards inside carefully! Its filled with traps! The Altar of Light is somewhere at the bottom, in a hidden room with an eye watching intruders. They will need a password: it is 'True Circle.' They must destroy the altar, before Mega Shantae can use it to resurrect the sunken city!"

Sky's mom returned with, "The Sultana has something to say!"

"What's that?" Risky asked.

"If you betray us," she shouted, Halberd jumping from the ship, "she'll hang your head over her balcony!"

Sky mother flew back up the cliff, where the Sultana's troops were waiting.

Black Hallow laughed, "Gutsy not like the last Sultan."

"Yes," Risky smiled, "don't make me reminisce over sending that buffoon to his grave. Besides, we're not done. Baya!"

A portal of light opened behind her. Bayarmaa emerged out from it, joining their side, glancing up at the small temple atop the cliff.

"My sisters are ready," she walked to the rail of the ship, crossing her arms and leaning over it, "but they will not just let their daughters go into danger. I'm sure you understand why."

Risky stepped next to her, "Oh dear, I have no love for the genies, but I always protect my crew."

"Unless It's the Tinkerbats." Baya countered.

Risky pouted, "Careful, I am your Captain." She patted Baya's back cheerfully. "When Mimic arrives with the Polarizer, the Light Magic will be so strong, they shouldn't fear anything, sugar! Oh, and, speaking of the Tinkerbats..."

Risky's hair darkened, and she held her arms open with her eyes closed, her head leaning back. An aura of Dark Magic circled around her feet. A black puddle of ink floated to the surface of the ocean, crawling up the ships hull, then sliding onto the deck. She clenched her fists, causing orbs of liquid to levitate above the ink. Then, they transformed, becoming a new crew of Tinkerbats, armed with swords and flintlocks, wearing red clothes.

Baya looked at them and said, "So that's how you make those!"

Risky's hair returned to its true color, and she rubbed her forehead before standing up straight, "Return to the Genie Realm, Baya. It's too dangerous for you to be out here. I will call for you when we need you!"

Baya nodded, snapping her fingers and opening another light portal.

She inched towards it, but stopped before leaving, "Black," she turned her head, looking at the legendary pirate of darkness with glittering eyes, "did you ever love me?"

Risky growled, her eyes glowing with red light, rage welling within her.

"Hold on Risky." Black said, holding out his palm.

Her anger was not quelled. She walked aside with her back turned to them, listening carefully to their conversation.

Black knelt before Baya, matching her height, a stern expression on his face, "Bayarmaa, you cast a hex on me. My war, was lost because of you. My dream of better world for the shadow, destroyed. I would despise..."

Bayarmaa looked down, her face like a guilty cat.

Black sigh, standing back on his feet, "...but, because of you, I have a daughter, and Risky cares for her greatly, even if she refuses to say it."

Risky held her head down, attempting to hide her grin.

"You stole my soul, left me to rot in purgatory for eternity. But, I know you did it to protect my daughter, and I can't hate you for that."

"Okay..." Baya muttered, avoiding eye contact, "...but..." She rubbed her neck, then looked up at him beggar's smile. "Can I get a teensie kiss on the cheek before I go?"

The Pirate Queen threw her left boot at the genie, leaving a small bruise on the back of her head.

"See you later!" Baya waved, jumping into the Light portal just before it disappeared from the deck.

"Good Riddance!" Risky said, retrieving her boot and placing it back on her foot.

Black Hallow laughed, crossing his arms, "Your temper never ceases to amaze me, Risky."

"Hey!" A woman shouted from somewhere very far away.

The entire crew surveyed the surroundings, until they spotted the Zombie Caravan ship sailing toward them. They recognized Shadowtops waving from the distant deck with what appeared to be a crew so massive, the ship could barely fit them all.

"Now this is an army!" Black smiled, waving his fist in the air. "Risky, you've done it!" He paced around the deck, doing his best to cover his intoxicating smile under his facial hair. "Our dreams, our legends, it's all here! In the years I slept, you've become wiser and stronger. You always talked about it, surpassing the Pirate Master, conquering every ocean, taking everything we wanted! Now, its just you and I, and our people, in a battle against the gods of Sequin Land! This is what we always dreamed of! Our dream, your dream, and here we are, waiting, and -"

"Ret-2-Go." Risky interrupted.

"What's that mean?" Black asked, his brows knitted in confusion as he stopped and stared.

Risky approached him and giggled, "I'm sure when you get to meet the runt, she can tell you."

Black smiled, opening his arms and hugging her. She was stunned for moment as numbness swelled over her face. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, enjoying the peaceful moment she fought to obtain when she stole the Book of the Genie Realm from Scuttle Town's library.

"Forgive me." Black said, a somber tone in his voice. "This world, is so foreign to me, and you've changed so much since we last sailed together, and for the better."

"You'll always have a thick skull." Risky replied. "You were made to fight, but I was born for the sea."

She opened one eye, seeing their crew watching them, a shadow pirate wiping a tear on his cheek.

She pushed herself away from him, then glared at the crew irritatingly, "What are you staring at? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Sorry, Captain," a man shouted in the mass of pirates, "your passion is just really inspiring!"

The Caravan Ship joined the fleet's side, Zombies filling the deck and waving with glee. The undead on board outnumbered the shadow pirates greatly, a sign of the Caravan's full support.

"You cut my head off!" Yelled a Caravan girl.

Black recognized the voice, peering over at the deck where he saw the girl he had taken captive on Spider Web Island.

Black Hallow was lost for words, "Uh, Risky, how would you..."

"Just say something." She sighed.

Black waved at the girl, and replied, "My Bad!"

The girl screamed with her arms in air, "It's all good!"

Risky grunted, "You sound too much like your daughter."

Shadowtops waved, her brothers, Abner and Poe, at her side, "Ahoy!"

"Ain't no way I'm gone miss out on this!" Abner held up his fist. "Got plenty of coffee, and bundle of pain t'deliver!"

"Think we're low on coffee, actually." Pow added.

"Shut it, Poe," Abner continued, "We don't want her t'know nothin' 'bout that."

Risky grinned, thrusting her hips forward with her head tilted coyly, "The gangs all here now, and there's no way anyone can stop us! Be proud," she raised her hand high, "you sail with the greatest fleet of pirate's that Sequin Land has ever known!"

Everyone in the fleet cheered in elation, the roar spreading confidence throughout. Then, from seemingly nowhere, an elegant blue bird hovered over them, and it cried out for its caretaker as it soared above the Caravan.

"Wrench!" Sky shouted from somewhere on the deck.

She held Bolo's hand and stood over the edge of the ship, Wrench diving down to her. She jumped forward, carrying Bolo with her, both of them landing on the Mega Bird's saddle, then taking flight.

Bolo looked down as they increased height, "That was scary."

Sky hugged Wrench's neck, petting his feathers, "Wrench, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Suddenly, a beam of light shot up from the ocean near the frosty shore of Twinkle Palace, sending waves through the water. Inside of the ray was Mega Shantae, holding the large Light Crystal from the underwater city. A wisp of magic kept her afloat in air, and she gazed up at the Twinkle Palace temple.

"We will have to stall her until Mimic brings the Polarizer to the Sultana." Risky shouted, pointing at evil genie. "Everyone, Fire the cannons!"

"Fire!" Shouted Shadowtops, along with several shadow pirates. Every ship readied their arms, and a bombardment of shells shot at Mega Shantae. The evil genie's hair extended behind her like a blanket, each cannonball bouncing back as it struck.

"I've got this one." Black's hair grew longer, rising over the fleet.

Darkness surrounded the tendrils of his hair as he whipped it at the evil genie's shield, cutting it away like strands of fabric. When there was nothing left to protect her, Mega Shantae's hair receded back to its normal state. She faced their ship, her eyes glowing with a yellow light as she smiled. The pirates prepared their cannons for another strike.

"Foolish humans." The evil genie said with a young male voice. "You are nothing." She held out her hand, flames blazing on her fingertips. "Begone."

"Don't think so!" Risky opened the pages of her book, reading a passage she had marked. "Su Duvar!"

As Mega Shantae threw a fireball that was twice the size of any ship in the fleet, a great wave rose from the sea, towering above them and blocking the magic entirely. The wave returned to its home steadily, an unnaturally small level of discourse left on the ocean surface.

"The Book!" Mega Shantae yelled, this time with a raspy voice.

Risky blew a kiss from her hand and replied, "That's right, monster, it's the Book of the Genie Realm! You're biggest mistake was ever challenging the Queen of the Seven Seas! Fire your flintlocks!"

As the Pirates, Zombies, and Tinkerbats readied their guns, firing relentlessly at their target; but, the evil genie flew higher into the air, avoiding the limited range pellets.

"Fire your rocket shots!" Risky ordered.

Explosive bullets were shot, propelled with a sparkling flame, each homing in on the evil genie. Mega Shantae whipped her hair in all directions, destroying the rockets before impact. She looked up, finding Black's magical hair swiftly coming down at her. She jerked to the side, avoiding it as it slashed down into the water. Then, Wrench flew with impossible speed over her path, leaving a sonic wave that left a small cut on her temple.

"You want a monster?" Mega Shantae's voice echoed, sounding like a small girl. "I have no time to waste on you."

She held her Light Crystal above her head, and rays of magic pierced through all of Sequin Land. From the forest, the seas, and the clouds, Monsters of nearly every variety crawled out of hiding. Bats swarmed the ship, Frogfish crawled onto the deck, snakes swam across the ocean. Orcs, Shriekers, and nearly every Monster known to Sequin Land, marched up the cliff to Twinkle Palace.

The fleet fought them off, as the Pirate Queen gave her command, "I need the Zombie Caravan at shore! You're the only ones that can survive the swim, now go!"

"You heard the Captain!" Shadowtops spun her sword, creating strong winds that disrupted the flying Monsters. "Everyone go, I'll mingle with you at the top. Take over the Ship, Savas!"

The Zombies hopped into the water, Pincers jumping up and cutting their limbs. But no matter how many Nagas, Mermaids, or Water Dragons pulled them away or chomped chunks of their green flesh, they continued swimming to the cold shoreline of Twinkle Palace.

"Victory is near our grasp!" Black said as he whipped individual strands of his magic hair at the creatures.

Risky, lacking her sword, fired her flintlock at Monsters climbing over the rail, "Now, we wait for Mimic."

—

At the top of Twinkle Palace, the Sultana hid behind the dungeon temple, staring out at the water. Mega Shantae was dangerously close, but her curiosity was piqued as she watched in fascination at the Pirate Queen's tactics.

"Impressive." She said, walking away and back to her guards.

Her men entered the dungeon gates one at a time, keeping in an orderly line so not to get lost inside. Her Hatcher's were stationed on their mounts, eagerly waiting for orders. Sky's Mother was at the front of the line.

"Are they okay, Majesty?" Asked Sky's mom, petting Halberd's head.

"You will wait for command!" The Sultana answered.

Wrench flew over the Palace, circling in the air before planting his feet on the icy ground. Sky and Bolo jumped down from the saddle, and the young Hatcher rushed over to the Sultana, urgency in her her breath.

She slid in the snow, stopping in front of her, "The monsters are coming! The Zombies are doing what they can, but it's too much."

The Sultana chuckled, "Don't worry, girl, your Sultana always has a secret weapon."

The sound of growling Ice Wolves came from the path up to the Palace. With it, was the rumbling of a high powered steam engine, and something akin to gears turning like a wheel. Sky looked over the path and saw the Ammo Baron's ultra modern tank machine driving around snow mounds, obliterating the Monsters in its way. Behind the mechanical atrocity was the Hypno Baron, flying up in his dark robes, his mysterious face covered in a hood. The tank stopped when it drove in front of the Hatchers. The top door opened, and the Ammo Baron's head popped out from inside.

"Reporting for duty, majesty!" He saluted, bruising his hand on his silly metal helmet.

"You two are late." The Sultana smirked.

"Sorry, Majesty," the Hypno Baron glided down and joined them, "We were escorting a guest. He should be here shortly."

The Sultana adjusted the shoulder of her dress, crossing her arms, "Ah, Mimic. Our boys are faster than I expected. What are doing about the sky Monsters?"

The Hypno Baron bowed, "They are now under my control."

She looked up, seeing all sorts of winged beasts flying over the temple of Twinkle Palace.

"And the Squid Baron?" She asked.

Below the cliff side, a perky voice echoed from the sea, slapping sounds accompanying it, "Think you're a boss, huh? Well, I'm the best side boss, the biggest baddest side boss! Ya!"

"That's well and good..." she continued, "and where are your men Ammo Baron?"

He stuttered, "I...I...I...I'm sorry your Uh... Majesty, but there are just too many of those things! Some are still in Scuttle Town, but they're trying to keep those buggers away from here! Techno Baron's still making weapons."

"Well," the Sultana held out her hand, "Everyone's here."

"Not quite!" They heard Mimic yell from below the path.

The General of the Sultana's army ran up to the Palace with a fair amount of troops by his side. Behind them was a Zombie Caravan horse pulling a cart, Mimic and his giant Magic Polarizer machine being carried on it. He jumped down, and rushed over to the Sultana.

"There's thousands of them!" He said, catching his breath. "They'll be here any minute!"

She looked down at his arms, finding Risky Boots' scimitar in his hands.

"I'll activate the Magic Polarizer, but I don't know what Risky wants from it...and the Monsters." Mimic panicked.

Another wave of beasts climbed up the cliff, this time in more numbers than before. Bolo grabbed his new mace from his belt, swinging it as he walked forward and blocked the way to the top.

"Hypno Baron," The Sultana said, "can't you control their minds?"

Sky clapped her hands, "Don't worry, your Majesty, Bolo's got a new toy that will handle them for us."

Bolo slammed his mace on the ground several times, puffs of smoke appearing from each impact. The sound of chickens clucking drowned out everything. When he stopped swinging and the smoke cleared, they were greeted with an army of oversized chickens with crab legs dashing down the cliff. When the Monsters came close, they stood little chance against the forces of the chicken-crab.

Bolo raised his mace and bellowed, "Chickenjaw!"

"Lovely!" the Sultana clapped her hands. "Now, you," she pointed at Sky's mom, "hurry and find out what Risky wants to do with the Polarizer!"

"Bring her this!" Mimic carried the scimitar to Sky's mother, and she grabbed it instantly.

"As for the rest of the Hatchers, go join the fight in the sky!" She ordered. "Go!"

Sky jumped onto Wrench, then she and her mother, as well as every Hatcher at the Palace, took flight. Sky's mom dove down to Risky's ship, ready to deliver the inquiry.

"Risky!" She screamed, steadying Halberd's speed.

Through the bullets darting everywhere, Black's magical hair slicing in the air, beasts clawing at them, she managed to throw the scimitar down at the ship, and Risky snatched it from the handle. The Pirate Queen looked at it for a moment, noticing a weight difference on the pommel. She opened a small latch on it, revealing a strange mechanism inside which held two small crystals between tiny gears. It was a Light and Dark shard, transforming the blade into a Polarizer. She closed the latch, noticing two tiny buttons under the hand guard. She sheathed it, and brought her eyes to Halberd.

"Mimic needs to know what you want from his machine?" Sky's mother shouted.

Mega Shantae, distracted by the Hatcher's and Monsters while still holding the Light Crystal, felt the strike of Black Hallows hair whip down on her back, and she screamed in pain.

"No more!" Her voice screeched and her eyes glowed as she focused on Black Hallow. "You die!"

Her hair grew taller than the cliff side, and shot down at Black Hallow, surrounding him as she strangled his neck with it.

Risky screamed, "Black!" She turned to Sky's mother. "Tell Mimic to use the Light Shard in the machine! Hurry!"

Halberd took flight, soaring over Twinkle Palace as fast as he could. The hair tendrils around Black's neck reeled him closer to Mega Shantae, until they met eyes with one another.

While Black struggled to break free, the evil genie smiled and said with a young man's voice, "I sense your Black Heart. Talented mortal. Without a proper host," she formed a spike from hair and stabbed it through his chest, Black grunting in pain, "it will stop!"

A stream of light magic filled Black's body, destroying his Darkness from the inside.

"No!" Risky fired her flintlock, but the bullet did not have the range to reach them.

Atop the cliff, a nova of magic shot through the air as Mimic activated his Magic Polarizer. It encompassed the area, boosting the power of all Light magic in the in atmosphere. Mega Shantae was stunned by its influence, closing her eyes and groaning in agony. She let go of Black Hallow, throwing him back at the ship as she dropped the Light Crystal from her hands.

"Baya, Now!" Risky Screamed, Black Hallow rolling as he crashed onto the deck.

A giant portal to the Genie Realm opened, and a seemingly endless stream of genies hovered out from it. With them were the half-genie guardians from all across Sequin Land, leaping out of hiding and transforming into their most familar animal forms. Bayarmaa flew out of the portal as the Fire Harpy, her talons aimed at Mega Shantae. She charged at her like a meteorite, grabbing her arms and shoving her into the cliffside, her wings blazing with flames around the evil genie.

Mega Shantae screamed once again, Baya's claws digging into her. Yet, she looked down at the Light Crystal tumbling down the cliff, and whipped her hair down to it, grabbing it in a tight knot.

Risky rushed over to Black Hallow, who crawled up against the Captain's Quarter door, struggling to breathe. A few shadow pirates helped him to a sitting position, and Risky knelt down, placing her hands behind his head.

"Black, are you okay?" She demanded an answer, aggressive in her worry.

He looked at her, gritting his teeth. His eyes were a lighter shade of red, and his skin had lightened. Risky knew something was horribly wrong.

"Risky..." he grunted, trying his hardest to speak. "Take this."

A dark portal opened around his chest, and her reached his hand inside, removing his Black Heart and holding it up for display. The Pirate Queen's jaw dropped, her eyes filled with trauma.

"No." She replied, shaking her head softly. "Black, no..."

"Take it!" He demanded. "I'm done for. The crew, their waiting...for your orders. Hurry...take it, before the Light corrupts it."

A tear fell from Risky's eye, and she shook her head, trying to keep her composure, "Black..."

"Do it..." he grunted, "...for Shantae..."

She grabbed his Black Heart, beholding its power with admiration. Slowly, she placed it against her chest, absorbing it into her body. She held her head down, Dark magic filling her body. Gusts of wind erupted around her, her bandanna flying off as her hair turned the darkest shade of black. For a moment, she felt a sharp sensation in her heart, but the feeling faded quickly, the Black Heart settling naturally inside of her. She couldn't look at Black as she let go of him, standing tall with confidence as she glanced at her crew.

"Captain's orders!" She yelled, turning around and watching the genies as they battled with a weaker Mega Shantae. "Your powers will be sleeping until Mimic activates the Dark Shard. We will have to trust the genies, for now."

Suddenly, a ray of Dark Energy shot out of Mega Shantae's body, the evil genie shouting at the dark clouds, "There is no more time to waste!"

The genies were temporarilly repelled by the magic. Mega Shantae faced the cliff, firing a gigantic fireball into it, leaving a charred crater on its side. A hole rested at its center, and Mega Shantae quickly flew into it, taking a shortcut into the Twinkle Palace. Her long hair followed her inside, bringing the Light Crystal along with her.

"Coward!" Risky angered.

A wall of Dark Magic surrounded the Palace, preventing any of those endowed with Light from entering.

"She thinks she can hide?" Risky clenched her fists. "Fool!" She walked up the Stern, grabbing a long rope tied to the Crow's nest along the way.

She jumped, using a blast of Dark Magic to launch herself higher in the air. She held the rope with a strong grip, swinging backward far into the air, then toward the bow of the ship. When her arch was perfect, she let go, flinging herself to the cliffside. She fell for awhile, until reached the crater, digging her boots and fingernails into the dirt. With her body infused with Dark Magic, she passed through the barrier with ease. She jumped up and into the shortcut to Twinkle Palace, leaving her army of pirates behind.


	23. Crimson Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewell...

Tinkerbat Factory, Risky Boots Island Hideout...

The Tinkertank was destroyed, chunks of hot metal falling down as the steam engine exploded within the massive weapon. The weapon, the likes of which the world had never seen, was crumbling. Risky Boots stood and watched, seeing what she and her Tinkerbats had worked so hard for completely fall apart.

"That damn runt!" Risky shook her fist, her Black hair covering her face under her pirate hat. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Mimic! My glory..." she groaned, gritting her teeth. "I'll make her pay. I'll, I'll..."

"Risky!" She heard Bayarmaa's voice, looking to the side finding an orb of flickering light. "Please stop! She's in real danger! My sisters, they want to turn her into a full Genie!"

"Shut up!" She slashed her scimitar at the light, disintegrating it. "I'll kill her! You hear me?"

Shantae jumped from the collapsing steam room of the Tinkertank, flipping in the air until she landed gracefully on her feet in front of the Pirate Queen. The Half-Genie placed her hands on her hips, pursing her lips.

"No!" Risky shouted. "How is this possible!? My Tinkertank! It's nothing but rubble! I'll slice you to bits, and dance on your runny innards!"

—-

At the top of Twinkle Palace, the Sultana watched as her guards ran one-by-one out of the temple, the sound of clanking armor filling the air.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, stopping one of them in the line.

The guard ran up to her, and explained in a hurry, "Your Majesty, the Palace has collapsed at the base! A magic wall has appeared, so some of the men are trapped inside!"

"What about the altar, did they find it?" She asked.

"I think that they found it, but the walls collapsed before we could get in."

"Hell!" The Sultana kicked the snow, thinking of her next move.

"Rottytops!" Bolo said, still swinging the Chickenjaw mace and summoning chicken-crabs.

He loosened his grip on it, then placed it in his belt. The mighty chicken-crabs began to fade away, until there was nothing left of them.

He stepped aside, and several members of the Zombie Caravan ran up to the top of the Palace. Among them was Abner, Poe, and Rottytops, back in her undead form.

"Rottytops?" Bolo asked, concerningly. "What happened?"

She caught her breath along with her brothers and the other zombies. Then, a young girl with red glasses and a green skirt ran up to her, shivering at the knees.

"Is that..." Bolo muttered.

"Vanillatops." Said the strange girl, catching her breath too.

Bolo replied, "Vanilla?"

"We talked about it on the way up." Rottytops stood on her feet. "It's a frosting in the sun down there!"

"How did you two get separated?" Mimic asked, standing next to his Magic Polarizer.

"So...cold." Vanillatops said, shivering.

"We don't know How!" Rottytops clamped her hands together. "When the Polarizer was activated, it just kind of happened."

Mimic warned, "You know you can't stay like this for long. If you do - "

"I know..." Vanillatops covered her eyes under her glasses.

As the Zombies settled at the top, the Ammo and Hypno Baron noticed greater and more powerful Monsters approaching both from the pathway and from skies.

The Ammo Baron tilted his helmet and said, "I've got it, Majesty." He shut himself in under the latch on the tank, driving it down the pathway.

"Allow me..." the Hypno Baron whispered, flying into the air, joining the genies in the fray.

"Enough of this, report on the other side!" the Sultana commanded, "How does it look?"

Abner replied, adjusting his collar, "We gotta get out of here!"

Rottytops refined his reasoning, "The Shadow Pirates, their weak. For some reason, they're turning back into Zombies; not the nice kind, the mean feral kind."

"All of them?" The Sultana worried.

"No," Poe answered, "but it's got their defenses beat up bad. Black Hallow got hurt, real, real bad..."

"Where's Risky Boots?" The Sultana asked.

"She got herself trapped inside!" Abner answered. "I saw her jump into the cliff."

The Sultana grunted, "I can't believe I'm saying it, but we'll just have to trust Risky Boots."

Mimic interjected, "Should I activate the Polarizer? It could save the pirates."

The caw of a Great Bird echoed above, where three Hatchers flew their mounts over the temple. Sky was among them, Wrench flapping his wings inconsistently. Each bird hovered down with spontaneous movements, tossing their riders into the snow before landing on the icy floor. Sky was thrown onto her back, a snow pile relieving her fall.

Bolo hurried to her, bending down and grabbing her hand, "Are you okay?"

Sky, covered in injuries, nodded and smiled, "Wrench will be okay, too. We're losing. The genies are the only thing stopping them now."

"Keep the Polarizer as it is until further orders from Risky Boots!" The Sultana gave her verdict, turning around with her arms crossed. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Pirate Queen!"

—-

Inside the lowest room in Twinkle Palace, stood the nefarious Pirate Queen, with the Book of the Genie Realm open in her hands. On the other side was Mega Shantae, facing the Light Crystal as it rested gently inside of an offering bowl.

The ice walls and floors reflected everything in the room, the icy pillars being the only thing preventing a collapse. Debris was scattered on one side of the room where the hole in the cliffside was made. The only way into the room was blocked by a destroyed ceiling.

"Rüzgar Kılıcı!" Risky chanted, reading a spell from the Book.

She waited, but nothing happened. There was not even a shift in the magical energy in the room.

"What have you done to my Book?" Risky asked.

Mega Shantae looked at the Light Crystal, her hands shaking around it as she grinned in joy, "You are worthy, Risky Boots." Her voice was muddied with the sound of many different spirits inside of her. "Do you know how long I've waited? Do you know what good things I have planned for the mortal plane?"

Risky huffed, "Don't want to answer, fine!" She pulled out her flintlock, and fired a shot directly at the Light Crystal.

Mega Shantae grabbed the bullet with her hand, the heat of the metal fizzing away as she cast an ice spell on it. She turned and faced the Pirate Queen, then dropped the bullet to the floor.

"Risky Boots, you wish to conquer the Seven Seas?" She asked, her halo irises glowing.

"Already done!" Risky answered, holstering her gun. "You're just trespassing."

"I have memories of you, in this container. You are a servant of the shadow, so why do you aid the false Light?"

Risky tied the Book of the Genie Realm to her sash and unsheathed her scimitar, "Nothing so feeble, I just can't let you steal all of the glory."

"The genie girl?" Mega Shantae said, her grin changing to a scowl.

Risky furrowed her brows, "Enough talk! I'm going to slice you to bits!"

"I don't think so." The evil genie held out her hand, flames appearing around her fingertips, ready to summon a fireball.

The Pirate Queen laughed maniacally as she pressed one of the buttons under the hand guard of her scimitar, sending a short nova of Dark Magic. Mega Shantae's spell was interrupted, and she grunted with her eyes closed.

"A Polarizer Sword!?" She yelled.

"That's right!" Risky threw her spinning blade across the room, and it chased the evil genie.

Mega Shantae jumped forward. Her right arm was severed before she hit the floor. She grabbed the limb as she slid across the ice, placing it back on her shoulder, welding it back into place with a stream of Dark Magic.

Risky held up her hand, and her scimitar returned to her. She grabbed it by the handle, then held it with both hands.

"Use that tool wisely." Mega Shantae crawled up from the ice, her arm still fully functional, "It could kill you."

"You'll die before I do, trash face!" Her eyes shined with red light, Black Hallow's heart fueling her magic.

"You're mortal toy won't work!" Mega Shantae spread her fingers, quickly swinging her arms in a circular pattern until she transformed into a Lion.

She charged at Risky Boots, her claws and fangs stretching out with dark magic as she jumped for a bite to her neck.

"Think so?" Risky pressed the second button under the hand guard, sending a nova of Light Magic.

Risky moaned, feeling some of her power drain from the Shard's influence.

Mega Shantae growled, her four legs retracting inward until she fell on her side. She slid in front of the Pirate Queen's boots and transformed back into her evil genie form, struggling to lift herself from the ice. Risky Boots placed her hand on her chest, grunting in pain as the Light damaged her powers.

"Won't work, huh?" Risky mocked, looking down at her enemy with sweat dripping from her nose.

Mega Shantae's eyes glowed brightly, and she glanced up at Risky, "You think you've won? You will die today, mortal."

"That's where you're wrong!" Risky's hair swayed against a stream Dark Magic as she called on the power of Black Hallow's heart again.

She pulled her foot back and kicked the evil genie to the other side of the room. Mega Shantae hit the base of the Palace altar, leaving cracks in the pedestal. She squirmed on the floor for awhile, recovering her power. Soon she made it to her feet, her hand placed loosely on the altar with her head held down.

"This is pathetic." Risky laughed, pulling her sword down to her hips, aiming it towards Mega Shantae. "Your through!" She pressed both buttons under the hand guard, sending a Polarizing wave around her. "I'll send you back to where you came, and you'll never mess with me or this world again!" She charged at the evil genie with rage, letting out a battle cry.

She was inches away from the killing blow, before the evil genie raised her and showed her face, "Risky..." she said with Shantae's voice, her eyes blue with a sad expression.

Risky tripped on her feet when she heard the half-genie's plea, dropping her sword on the ground and sliding onto her target's shoulder. As Risky leaned against her, Shantae's hair transformed into a large spike. Unable to react, her magical hair impaled her through her chest plate.

As Risky groaned in pain, Mega Shantae grabbed her by the neck, "You cannot stop us." Risky glanced at her, the evil genie's eyes now back to their uncanny look. Without this," her hair retreated from the Pirate Queen's body, snatching the sword on the floor and holding up for Risky to see, "you are finished." Her hair snapped the sword in half, then crushed the handle, along with the Magic Shards inside of it.

Risky tried to break free, but her strength quickly left her.

"I will send you to hell," Mega Shantae dug her hand into Risky's chest wound, then pulled Black Hallow's dark heart from her body, "where you belong." With a clench of her fist , Black Hallow's heart shattered in the air, a howl of shadow voices murmuring as it disappeared. "Goodbye, Risky Boots. Say hello to the Pirate Master for me."

She wrapped her hair around the Pirate Queen's neck, then slammed her into the wall behind the altar, shoving her entirely through it. As the ceiling around Twinkle Palace fell, Risky was pushed into the air until she was higher than the temple entrance. Everyone outside saw her screaming, trying to free herself.

"Risky!" Black Hallow screamed from the ghost ship.

"Risky!" Baya Shouted in her Harpy form.

"Risky Boots." The Sultana watched from atop Twinkle Palace.

Bayarmaa flapped her wings, darting for a rescue.

Mega Shantae laughed, holding her hand up and shooting a giant Fireball in the air. Risky was engulfed in the flames, screaming in anguish. Baya stopped before she was swallowed by the blast. All that anyone could do was watch as the life in her cries slipped away.

Just as the flames drifted away, Mega Shantae whipped her hair, throwing Risky onto the surface of the water, her bones breaking like falling onto hard stone. Then, in a single motion, the evil genie threw her into the sky, far away beyond the horizon. Risky was now completely gone, somewhere in the mysterious bounds of the ocean.

"Death, is the wish I grant for all of you!" Mega Shantae yelled, placing her hand on the Light Crystal, a large beam of white magic piercing through the water. "You will be well, when your cities are mine." All of Sequin Land felt an earthquake, as the waves in the ocean climbed higher than anyone had ever seen.

—-

Shantae opened her eyes. She had woken from a dream, where she had heard a friend crying for help. She lay on her side on a flat, cold rock, and a dim light allowed her to see very little. The sound of rushing water surrounded her.

"...Shantae..."

She heard a stranger's voice from behind her. She pushed herself up, feeling numb on the side of body where she rested on the ground.

"...Shantae..."

She sat up and crossed her legs then turned to the voice. She was met with a light floating above a pool of water.

"I've dreamed of this place." She said. "You must be a genie."

"...You are half right..."

The light changed from a white flare to a dark flame, black eyes peering at her from the center.

Shantae gasped, her hand over her mouth, "Who are you?"

"...I am the Shadow...the fulcrum...from which all mortals may feel..."

"The foot cream?" Shantae raised an eyebrow.

"...Allow me to help you see..."

A line of torches were lit behind her, revealing a pathway surrounded in clear water. Surveying the area, she saw Caverns filled with magic and waterfalls. Suddenly, an immense feeling of serenity flowed through her veins.

"I've been here before." She said, her eyes glowing with glee, "I know I've been here, in my dreams, and the genies - my mom - she tried to talk to me here!"

"...Your mother brought you here..."

"My mommy?" She leaned forward on her hands. "That's right! The Pirate Master, he's attacking Sequin Land. I've got to go!"

"...There is no need..."

Shantae stood up, wiping dust from her butt, "What do you mean?"

"...The Pirate Master is no more...There is much more at stake...the so called gods of the Light have taken your body...stripped you of all of your power..."

"No!" Shantae's mouth opened in awe. "Does that mean the big bad meany version of me is out there?"

"...yes..."

"How come I'm awake?"

"...look at yourself, child..."

She looked at her hands, seeing that her skin had turned a light shade of purple. Her nails were dark, and her bracelets were changed from gold to silver. When she pulled on her ponytail, she found it had changed to a dark shade of red.

"I'm Nega Shantae!" She placed her hands on her cheeks, then screamed.

"...I have been healing you...lending my strength to you...for we need each other...and I...have an offer for you..."

"I don't want this!"

"...You have no choice...as we speak...the sunken city...is rising back to the surface...your other self...the gods of Light...will destroy your body...they will return...they will conquer your world...and all that you love...will perish...in minutes...your world...will be gone..."

"What can I do?" Shantae placed a finger on her lip, then grabbed her head with both hands. "Ohhh! Its all my fault! I shouldn't have showed up to the Palace."

"...No girl...it is fate...you see...I am the fear of the Light...and with my power...we may join...we may destroy the Light...stop it's plan...but first, you must give something to me...an offering..."

"What offering?"

The mysterious creature conjured a dark mouth, grinning menacingly.

"...The Book of the Genie Realm..."

"Okay," She didn't hesitate in her agreement, "but how? We have to hurry!"

"...I will take you to the Book's location...and you will give it to me...and offer it to me...and I will grant you one wish...and that wish...will be my power...and together we will destroy...the Light...save your world...a victory for the Shadow..."

Shantae shook her fist in the air with a smirk, "Okay! I'm Ret-2-Go, so take me there!"

A burst of Dark Magic cycled around her feet, and she was taken away from the Caverns.

—-

The Half-Genie Hero opened her eyes, finding herself on a small island that was isolated at the center of Sequin Land Ocean. The waves were violent, and the skies were grey and empty. She looked around, hurriedly looking for the Book's location. When she saw Risky Boots, laying on her back against a rock at the island's center, she was shocked, and immediately ran over to her.

"Risky!" She yelled.

She crouched down when she came to her side. Risky's eyes were shut, her body covered in bruises and cuts. Her hair was burned, eyelids darkened, and her skin was pale. She showed little sign of breathing.

Shantae was horrified, grabbing the Pirate Queen's hand and squeezing it tightly, "Risky Boots..."

Risky's head turned, and her eye's opened, "Hey kid." Her voice was weak, a slight rasp in her throat.

She saw Shantae's hair and skin, recognizing her form as Nega Shantae's.

"You did it." She fought to speak. "You've conquered your Shadow. Good job...runt."

Shantae leaned over her, "Risky, I'm glad you're okay! I need the Book."

Risky smiled, "It's right here...yours to keep...go ahead and take it."

"Risky, you've got to get up." She said, pulling on the Pirate Queen's arm. "C'mon, let's go save Sequin Land!"

Risky grunted, shutting her eyes. Shantae let go in an instant when she saw how much pain Risky was feeling. A black puddle formed under the Pirate Queen's chest, and it slid down between the rocks under her legs. Shantae knew what she was seeing, but did not want to believe it.

She glanced back at the Queen of the Seven Seas, tears welling up in her eyes, "C'mon Risky, stop it. You're trying to trick me again, right? Where are the Tinkerbats hiding," she looked around, "You've got the oil lamp don't you?"

Risky giggled lightly, "Sorry, kid. There's no Tinker Tub waiting for you around the corner this time. No healing potions, and no take backs."

"No...No!" Shantae whispered, tears now falling down her cheeks. "I'll fly you out of here!" She stood up for a moment, Shaking her hips and waving her hands, trying her best to remember her Harpy transformation. "Transform!" She looked up, and felt nothing. "My powers..."

"Its okay, kid." Risky said, holding her hand up, despite the broken bones. "Come here, Shantae...I've got something to say."

The Half-Genie Hero knelt down on both knees, and Risky Boots placed her hand on Shantae's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, for everything. In your life, I've tried to ignore you, pick on you...I even tried to kill you." Her voice weakened more as she spoke. "But, I always loved you, Shantae...I just never thought I could. Your mom...your dad...I could never forget what they left for me...but I never should have taken it out on you."

Shantae screamed, "Risky, no, stop! Everything will be okay. We can ask the Mermaids for help! I'm sure they're around here somewhere..."

Risky interrupted, "When I was a little girl, I'd look for pearls, opening little shells with my bare hands. I never found one...but I never stopped looking...and I would look out to sea...and I knew that I'd go there one day...and I'd find the biggest pearl that ever was..."

"Risky!", Shantae's dark form dissipated, and she returned back to her normal self.

"...I thought, I found that pearl when I took my first treasure...and then...when I found your father...but, I was always wrong...but I never stopped looking...now I know...where that treasure is...and I've already found it..." She slid her hand over Shantae's heart. "...its you...Shantae...its this moment...that in my last breath, I can see you one last time...my pearl over the ocean...I know...this is fate."

"Risky!" Shantae could no longer control her emotions, her clothes soaked in her own tears. "I'm sorry! I won't protect Scuttle Town, anymore!" She begged, pushing on Risky's arm. "I'll let you have Mimic's research! You can take whatever you want from Sequin Land, I won't stop you! I don't care anymore! Risky, Please, get up!"

"...I couldn't help but see your mother...and your father in you...when we sailed together. I thought I hated it...but really...I was just avoiding you...because I knew...it was the most fun I had ever had...in so long...you made me feel like a young girl again." Risky's arm fell limp on the rock, her voice slipping away from her. "I know you'll save the day...you always do...you might have a thick skull, but you've got the most guts out of anyone I know..."

"Risky!" Shantae screamed. "Please stop, this isn't happening! It's just a dream! We've got to wake up!"

Risky struggled to place her arm back on Shantae's shoulder, "There's no way out of it...loss is a part of life...you're a big girl now...and someday...I know you'll understand...why I did what I did..."

"No, Risky, please!" Shantae panicked. "Sky, Bolo, somebody, please..."

"...In the morning, when you look out to Sea...and you see the sun shimmer on the waves...I want you to remember me..."

"Risky!"

Risky looked into Shantae's eyes, "Come closer."

Shantae quieted for a moment, bringing her head down. Risky Boots wrapped her arm around her back, leaned up from the rocks, and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Shantae's heart melted, and she was left stunned as she placed her head on her chest plate.

"Remember me...and I'll always be with you...Bury me in the Ocean...Where I can be free...and when you need me...All you need to do is see me...and I'll be there...protecting you...Enjoy...the rest of your life, kiddo...and don't forget to say goodbye to your dad for me..."

"Risky," Shantae could hardly talk, "I love you, too. But, please..."

There was only silence, and nothing more. When she had not heard the Pirate Queen's voice anymore, she lifted her head, placing Risky's arm by her side. She looked down at the nefarious Risky Boots. Her eyes were blank, and her breath was gone. A gentle smile remained on her cheeks as the breeze blew her hair over her face. Shantae was shaking, and she was paralyzed.

"...Risky?"

The seagulls whined, and the waves grew taller. All was still, but the roar of the Sea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	24. Risky Boots, Scourge of the Seven Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pirate’s Curse?

"...Give me the Book..."

"No, I won't."

"...We had an agreement..."

"I don't care. I've changed my mind."

"...You dare challenge the Shadow...You will fulfill the bargain..."

"If Risky Boots taught me one thing, it's that I can get what I want if I really want it."

"...Haha...This is why I have chosen you...but I never give anything without an offering...what do you desire..."

"You know what I want."

"...the dead cannot return to life...and Zombies are souls of the unrest...she is at peace, girl...there is nothing you can do..."

"You're wrong."

"...I am never wrong..."

"You are. There is a way."

"...I...see...Haha...this is why I have chosen you...but I do not give...I bargain...a gift, like that, requires a hefty price..."

"I'll do anything, I'll give anything."

"...The Book of the Genie Realm...and...your eternal servitude...when I need you, you will answer...a vessel of the Shadow...for your remaining life..."

—

The Ocean shook as the ancient sunken city rose from beneath Sequin Land, its white towers and rooftops sending waves through the water. The light from Twinkle Palace guided it to the surface. It's once gleaming streets were covered with reefs and sea creatures, and the stone which held it together crumbled as streams rushed through the cracks and holes in the foundation. Soon, the water level descended, and the city set upon Sequin Land's Ocean, as it once did thousands of years ago.

At Twinkle Palace, Mega Shantae stood in front of the Light Crystal, her eyes widened as she beheld its power. The Monsters swarming around the Palace grew larger and stronger in their numbers. The genies tried their best to reach Mega Shantae, but with enemies flooding the sky, and the Hatchers losing strength, it was too much.

"Someone stop her!" Bayarmaa screamed, diving down at the altar, but a Batgal tackled her, pushing her into the water.

Baya swam to the surface, now in her Genie form, but the Batgal would not let her escape, preventing her from transforming. She was weakened, making the situation much more dangerous.

Then, a splash erupted below the Batgal, a red tentacle smashing into the Monster's chin.

"Shoryuken!" The Squid Baron jumped out of the water with an uppercut, knocking the Batgal unconscious. "I'm the only Side Boss that fights a Genie in this Game!"

Squid Baron's red, slimy body fell upside down in the water, and he wiggled his tentacles until his head floated up. He smiled like a kid, a tooth poking out from under his bottom lip.

Baya twisted and paddled in the shaky waves, "Thanks Squid Baron."

"You betcha!" He replied. "If there's a fourth wall, I'm there to break it!"

Laughter reverberated from Twinkle Palace, as Mega Shantae grabbed the Light Crystal from the altar, and danced with a mysterious form. She tilted her head back, kicked her feet high, then jumped over the broken cliff side, the Crystal held firmly in her arms. A puff of smoke appeared around her, transforming her into a Monster White Shark, the Crystal in her mouth as she fell into the water.

"Hatchers!" The Sultana shouted from the top of Twinkle Palace. "Send three of your best, the rest stay behind! Stop her now!"

All but three of the Hatchers retreated from the battle in the air, most of them landing atop the cliff, three of them flying out and above Mega Shantae. As those that retreated rested their mounts, Sky climbed up from the snow and jumped onto Wrench's saddle.

"Sky, no, you haven't recovered yet." Bolo said with concern.

The Hatcher looked at him with bruises on her face and said, "I have to be there, Shantae needs me."

Bolo nodded, removing his mace, Chickenjaw, from his belt, "Okay, I'll handle things here."

"I know you will...bonehead." Sky replied, steering Wrench to the air, taking flight over the temple and into the battle.

From the ghost ship, Black Hallow regained his strength. The crew on board were succumbing to fatigue, the energy binding their souls to their bodies fading away, becoming the feral undead. The loss of Black's Dark Heart, which bound them to their beings, was now gone. The Shadow Pirates watched as their brothers and sisters drifted away from them.

A Zombie crawled toward him, and he kicked it away, "No more." He stood up, his arms over his chest, grabbing the Zombie by the head, then throwing it out into the ocean. "I won't sit, and watch us fall." He walked to rail of the ship, seeing the White Shark swim hastily across the water with the Light Crystal shining.

He swung his hair down at the beast, slashing through the water like a blade. But, Mega Shantae dove farther below, avoiding the strike and disappearing under the blue.

He slammed his fist on the hull, gritting his teeth, "Risky." A tear fell from his cheek, and a crack appeared on his eye, like a fissure in the earth.

As the Hatchers and Genies flew by the ship, a Pirate woman walked behind him, placing a hand on his back, "Captain, we'll proudly sink here, today. Remember home."

Swarms of Bats flew over the ship, Nagas crawled up the hull, and the Shadow Pirates fought to defend their final fort.

Meanwhile, the White Shark approached the ancient city at great speed. With the Genies and Hatchers quickly falling behind, it soon approached the ghostly streets, where it jumped out of the water and returned to Mega Shantae's form. She circled her arms in formation before touching ground, transforming into a Dark Tiger, charging through the streets with the Crystal in its fangs.

"Hahaha," her voice echoed through Sequin Land. "It's done! We will be whole, again! Soon, your Kings will bow beneath us, and your pathetic mortal coil, will be as it should always be: Ours!"

The Genies followed, shooting projectiles of ice and fire. The Half-Genie daughters used sonic waves as Bats, some throwing feathers or spitting acid depending on which animal they imitated. But, every shot missed its mark. As Mega Shantae came closer to the sanctuary at the city's center, she unleashed waves of Light and Darkness, like the Polarizer that damaged her, disrupting her foes in flight. Many of the Genies fell unconscious, while others grew weary and struggled to fly.

"Fall before the true Light." Mega Shantae dashed into the white sanctuary, the walls destroyed and the roof completely collapsed, where she jumped in front of another altar, transforming back into her evil genie form. "The Mortal Realm has enjoyed its ignorance for too long." She placed the Light Crystal onto the altar, and blinding rays of light rose to the sky, converging at one point in the clouds. "A Realm that embraces neutrality is a Realm of silence and death." The Light rays spread across the Sea, each beam contacting the islands comprising the archipelago of Sequin Land. "This is what we've come to end." Her voice was once again like that of a crowd of people. "The silence, will be no more, and order will be restored."

All seemed hopeless, as the light scattered across the sky, shining down onto Mega Shantae. Her body began to transform, ready to become the bane of Sequin Land. Then, a fireball in the distance darted through the air, approaching the sanctuary. Unable to react, Mega Shantae was hit by it, a foot wearing dancer's shoes pushing against her head during the impact. She was sent down to her shoulder, sliding through the wet gravel as the Light from the Crystal faded.

"What!" Mega Shantae grunted, her slide coming to a halt. "What is this?" She pushed herself up from the gravel, and looked to the dilapidated sanctuary.

Standing next to the altar, was Nega Shantae, flames surrounding her feet.

"The vessel!" Mega Shantae yelled, jumping back up to her feet. "Good! Now, I can destroy you, and nothing will stand in my way!"

Nega Shantae looked at the altar next to her, her eyes glowing yellow, and swiped her hand at the Light Crystal. The light in the clouds faded, effectively ending the spell.

"Shantae!" Shouted Baya from above, still in her Harpy form. "What happened? Are you in there sweety?"

A Genie in flight beside her said, "She is bathed in Darkness."

"Why is she fighting her, then?" An injured Half-Genie yelled.

The Hatchers finally arrived, and when Sky saw her best friend, she circled in the air, "Shantae! Are you in there?"

Nega Shantae's hair changed to purple, her eyes turned to blue, until she was the Half-Genie hero they recognized, "Mom," she looked up at Baya, "I'm fine. I'm okay, Sky. You need to stay back, it's dangerous."

Baya screamed, "You're okay! I can't believe it, you're okay! But, it's dangerous for you, too. We'll fight together."

"No, mom." She refused. "I've got 'em! Trust me!" She smiled, reassuringly.

"We can't trust her." Said one Genie.

Baya looked down, her brows knitted with worry, and made a decision, "Use your heads sisters! We've tried things our way and look where its gotten us? We can't do this alone. Let's just watch, and see."

Below, Mega Shantae laughed, her arms stretched out, "You make it easy for me. With you gone, there will be nothing left to stop us."

Shantae transformed into Nega Shantae, flames blazing on her fist as she tilted her head back and whipped her hair at the sanctuary altar. Mega Shantae extended her hair, snatching the Crystal before Shantae's strike reached it.

"You should have stayed in hiding." The evil Genie said, reeling her hair back and holding the Crystal close by.

Shantae clapped her hands together, "Flamethrower!"

Mega Shantae summoned a series of Pike Balls, which circled around her at such speed as to repel the fire away. Shantae, realizing the futility, let her hands go and gasped.

The Pike Balls disappeared, and Mega Shantae closed her eyes, "Pointless," she dropped the Crystal in her hand and her hair extended, quickly grabbing Shantae by the neck, bringing her closer to view, "but I have one to return to you." She held out her palm, opened her eyes, her fingertips set ablaze, ready to unleash an Ultra Fireball. "Final words?"

Shantae struggled to break free for a moment, before calming her movements and answering, "You'll pay for hurting Risky Boots."

Lightning cracked through the clouds, the skies went from grey to black, and the rain poured down over the ancient city. The air seemed thicker, and a grand sense of displacement overcame them.

"What is this?" Mega Shantae asked, the flames still growing on her hand.

"Say hello to the Pirate's Curse!" Shantae replied.

A flash of lightning struck the ground behind them, and Mega Shantae felt the presence of a stranger, She turned her head, and was greeted with someone with long, black hair. Their eyes glowed red, with a wide grin and sharp teeth that would send terror into anyone.

"Risky Boots!" Baya said, landing on the gravel and transforming into her Genie form. "Risky, you're alive!" She cried.

Mega Shantae's grip loosened on the Half-Genie Hero, "I'll kill you again, you -"

Risky Boots clenched her fist and punched Mega Shantae in the cheek, the force so strong that the stone shattered as she hit the floor. Then, she kicked her into a wall, the evil Genie's back breaking through it. The Light Crystal fell, rolling away in the sanctuary.

Mega Shantae stood up, Light flaring around her, "You think the Pirate's Curse will be enough?"

Shantae ran for the Light Crystal, but Mega Shantae reacted quickly, her hair slithering on the gravel and taking it away from her before she could grab it. Risky, stretched her arms out, letting out a high pitched howl. The Ocean turned black, and orbs of ink rose from above the surface.

Near the Twinkle Palace, as the Monsters grew in numbers, Black Hallow felt an invigorating sensation. Something about the howl over the sea seemed familiar. He looked at his crew, whose strength was slowly returning, then stared into the dark water. The orbs of ink transformed, becoming hundreds of angry Cacklebats.

"The Pirate Master?" He murmured.

The Cacklebats took to the air, spitting flames at the Monsters that attacked the forces of Sequin Land. For the first time since the battle began, their was relief.

"What is happening down there?" The Sultana shouted from the top of Twinkle Palace.

Suddenly, it occurred to him; the voice howling from the sanctuary was none other than, "It's Risky Boots! Risky Boots has returned!" He laughed, a big smile on his face as he clenched his fist. "She did it! She's the new Scourge of the Seven Seas!"

Far away, at the ancient city, they saw a creature growing in size. It was Risky Boots, using her newly obtained Dark power to become giant, towering over the island. She grinned as she looked down at the sanctuary. Then, Bayarmaa, darting through the air toward Twinkle Palace like a cannonball, stopped in front of the Sultana. Her Genie sisters and their Half-Genie daughters flew down into the cliff side of the collapsed Palace.

"Your Majesty, use the Polarizer!" Baya said in a panic. "Use the Dark Shard, hurry!"

The Sultana turned around, facing her forces, where Mimic stood waiting for orders, "Mimic, activate the Polarizer! Use the Dark Shard!"

Mimic nodded, "Yes Majesty!"

He ran to his machine, carrying a few tools in his hand. He reached behind it, cranking a few gears and parts, until a nova of Dark Magic filled the air. Baya jumped into the cliffside with her sisters, shielding herself from the negative effects of its influence.

Rottytops, who stood atop the Twinkle Palace next to her other self, Vanillatops, fused with her Village half when the magic hit her. She was Shadowtops again, and she celebrated with a silly dance.

"Yeah!" She yelled, her arms waving up and down. "Yeah, Yeah, Yes, Yes, Yay, Yay!" A Cacklebat flew over to her, and she jumped on top of its head, balancing on it with just her feet. "Up, up and away!" The Cacklebat flew into the air, spit falling from its fangs. "To Snack Cakes!" She soared over the temple, and headed for the ancient city.

At the ghost ship fleet, Black felt his power returning, as did the entire crew, "Let loose those sails! Prepare! We go to the city!"

The Shadow Pirates cheered, and readied the ships for the short journey.

Meanwhile, at the sanctuary, Mega Shantae stared up at the gigantic Pirate Queen. She laughed, her eyes glowing bright, and she held out her open palm.

"You think this will be enough?" She mocked.

Risky lifted her leg, then pushed her heel down, aiming for the altar. However, as rays of Light shone from the evil Genie's hand, she became paralyzed.

"No!" Shantae, in her Dark form, ran to Mega Shantae and whipped her hair.

The evil Genie grabbed her hair, and pulled Shantae to the ground, "Goodbye, again, Risky Boots. A valiant effort, nonetheless."

The nova of Dark Magic from the Polarizer reached the city, passing through Mega Shantae. She groaned in agony until she fell to the gravel and dropped the Light Crystal.

Risky was freed from paralyzing spell, smashing the heel of her giant boot against the sanctuary altar, destroying it, and splitting the gravel beneath her feet.

"Our city!" Mega Shantae crossed her arms, screaming through her teeth.

Shantae ran for the Light Crystal, picking it up with her hair and tossing it far away.

"Our Crystal!" Mega Shantae angered.

The Light Crystal fell into the water, making its way back to the ocean floor.

Risky Boots continued destroying the ancient city, kicking buildings down, breaking entire pieces of the island apart. Suddenly, the ground shook, and the city began to sink.

"No more!" Mega Shantae jumped from the ground, holding out her hand. "Ultra Fireball!" A giant ball of fire shot at Risky Boots.

The Pirate Queen held up her arm, conjuring an enormous scimitar from Dark Magic alone. She grabbed the sword, then slashed the Fireball away, disintegrating it. She lunged her hand down, and grabbed Mega Shantae, squeezing her tightly in her fist. The evil Genie grunted in pain, Risky Boots grinning with a loud chuckle.

"...you think, this, will be - "

Risky threw her down on the island, then picked her up again. Mega Shantae screamed in pain, as Risky turned her upside down and dragged her head against the ocean's surface. The Pirate Queen held her under the water, while the city's rooftops fell below the water.

Light Magic flashed on Risky's hand, and Mega Shantae shrieked as she broke free, burning the Pirate Queen's hand.

"Risky!" Shantae yelled, dancing and transforming into a Harpy, fleeing away from the sinking city.

"This way!" Sky called out from Wrench as she soared above.

Shantae flew up to her, transforming into her normal self and sitting on the rear saddle.

"How are feeling?" Sky asked.

"A little cold." She answered.

Sky removed her Hatcher's Cloak, and gave it to Shantae. She tucked her arms in the sleeves, and shivered.

"Begone!" Mega Shantae held out her arms, sending rays of Light magic overtook Risky.

The Light burned the Pirate Queen's skin, and her body shrank back to its normal size. Smoke drifting from her shoulders, she stood on the water's surface like a specter, her eyes covered by her black hair.

"Now you're finished!" Mega Shantae jumped into the air, floating with wisp, pointed her hand, and prepared an Ultra Fireball for the final blow.

Then, her arm was severed off, a sword slicing through it, Light shining from the cut. Dashing by, was Shadowtops, surfing on the head of a Cacklebat with a sword in hand, flames erupting from its mouth.

"Take that, Fake Cake!" She shouted, the Cacklebat flying back.

"Rottytops!" Shantae smiled with excitement.

She heard the sound of rushing water, and looked back, finding the Shadow Pirate fleet sailing swiftly for them. At the front of the fleet, was Black Hallow, pointing his sword over the bowsprit. The eyes of the Shadow Pirates glowed red, as their power was restored from the Dark Magic in the air.

"Fire your flintlocks!" Yelled Black, a barrage of bullets flying in Mega Shantae's direction.

As the bullets collided into the evil Genie's back, her power was draining.

Risky howled, and the sea rumbled beneath her. Then, a ship rose from the water, carrying her up from the bowsprit, and floating completely to the surface. It was her Oceanic Tinker Tub, now back from its underworld grave and ready for action. She summoned her Dark Magic, a scimitar conjuring in her hands.

"No!" Mega Shantae shouted, covering the hole on her shoulder. "This isn't possible!"

Black knew that their timing was critical. The battle was now in their favor. Now, more than ever, was the time to act.

"Shantae!" Black demanded the Half-Genie hero's attention. "Grab her, don't let her escape!"

Shantae watched as Black's hair shot out to Mega Shantae, grabbing her waist and holding her in place.

"I don't know how to do that!" Shantae replied with worry.

"Remember your Fire Magic!" He explained. "Close your eyes, and make your the flame!"

Shantae shut her eyes, thinking of fire at her fingertips. But, she focused, doing her best to think of her hair fibers like as fingernails. When she felt a burning inside of her her scalp, her hair leivitated, and grew in length. Her body was surrounded in Dark Magic, and she trasnformed into Nega Shantae. Then, she opened her eyes, banged her head, and whipped her hair at the evil Genie. She screamed, as her ponytail extended, grabbing Mega Shantae, pulling against her as Black Hallow did the same. Wrench flapped his wings, Sky steering him steadily, pulling against their foe.

"Risky!" Black screamed, bullets flying past him. "Do it Now!"

The water wheels of the Tinker Tub spun, Risky Boots steering the ship with her Dark powers. She held the sword over her shoulder, pointing it straight ahead. The Tinker Tub accelerated, reaching impressive speed, and charging directly at Mega Shantae.

"No!" Mega Shantae yelled. "This can't be happening!"

"...This...is your punishment..."

The voice of the Shadow spoke in her mind, and she replied, "You! You! This is You! You'll pay, when I return, I'll make you pay!"

"...The only one...that will pay...is you...to forget the Shadow...is to be forgotten...return...to hell..."

"AHHHHHH!" Mega Shantae summoned the last of her remaining strength, but it wasn't enough to break free.

The Tinker Tub sailed as fast as it could, great waves forming behind it, and Risky pulled her scimitar back. Just as she reached Mega Shantae, the very moment the ship was close enough, she pushed her sword through the evil Genie's chest, Dark Energy surrounding the blade. Light scattered everywhere as the screams of the ancient spirits echoed throughout, Mega Shantae's body exploding from within.

A nova of Light magic cleared the sky, the sun shining through the clouds as the blue horizon came back. Shadowtops was hit by the wave, and split into her two selves again, each of them landing on Black Hallow's ship. The light destroyed the Cacklebats, and the Monsters of Sequin Land retreated back to their homes. At Twinkle Palace, the nova crossed over the Magic Polarizer, shattering the Magic Shards inside of it. The crowd of Zombies, Guards, and Hatchers eagerly waited for the Sultana's verdict as she peered over the cliff.

She turned to her people, and raised a fist in the air, "We've Won!"

Cheers echoed from Twinkle Palace, Mimic and Bolo hugging shoulder-to-shoulder, jumping up in the air.

At the former site of the ancient city, the Shadow Pirates yelled their battle cry, with hats and jewelry thrown into the air and falling into the sea. Shantae and Sky dove down to Black's Ship, Wrench perching on the rail as they jumped down and joined the celebration. The grey skies were gone, nothing but seagulls and rays of sunshine creating shimmers on the waves.

"You did it, Kid!" Black Hallow placed his hands on Shantae's shoulder, the Half-Genie hero transforming into her purple haired self.

"Don't thank me, thank Risky!" She blushed, running over to the side of the ship, gazing out to the Tinker Tub, where Risky Boots stood tall on the bowsprit with her back back turned.

The Pirate Queen turned her head, her hair flowing in the wind like a black sheet, and red eyes glittering in the light. She winked, and waved her hand, blowing a kiss at Black Hallow. Black scratched his head and laughed awkwardly, and Shantae laughed also, clapping her hands. Suddenly, Risky closed her eyes, and fell unconscious into the water.

"Oh, no!" Shantae said.

Then, she saw Baya in her Fire Harpy form, flying over the Tinker Tub. She grabbed Risky with her talons and carried her over to Black's ship. Genies flooded the sky, giggling and chatting gleefully as they observed the fleet.

"Snack Cakes!"

"Friend!"

Vanillatops and Rottytops jumped onto Shantae's back, tackling her down on the deck. Rottytops rubbed her cheek onto the Shantae's, while Vanillatops squeezed the breathe out of her.

"...Rotty...you guys...are hurting me." Shantae wheezed.

The two of them jumped off of her, Rottytops lifting her knees up and down, pumping her fist, "WE DID IT!"

Baya flew down to the ship, carefully placing Risky Boots body on the deck. Shantae rolled up from the ground, and ran over to her. Baya turned to her Genie form, holding Risky up by the arms, and Shantae crouched down in front of her.

"Thanks, mom." She said. "She's out cold, huh?"

"You did it, Shantae." Baya smiled, tears falling from her face. "You're alive...and you saved Risky."

Shantae inched to the side, hugging her mother with one arm, "I know. She's okay...Risky is going to be okay."

Black walked over to her, kneeling down and looking at the Pirate Queens face, "She did it. Scourge of the Seven Seas. She's become so strong since I was asleep."

Baya noticed Black Hallow's skin turning pale, and the cracks forming on his hands, "Black..." her tears welled in her lids.

Shantae wrapped her arms around Risky Boots, holding her tightly, "Thank you. I'm sorry Risky. I promise, you won't be alone anymore..."

The seagulls whined, the air was warm, and the waves were gently spalshing against the fleet. Sequin Land was saved.

There would be a new, and free, tomorrow.


	25. Dead Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risky Boots tries her best to cope with her newfound power, but there are a few loose ends that need to be tied, before her story ends completely.

It was the evening after the battle at Twinkle Palace, and the sun was settled high in the west. The breeze was strong, seagulls playing in the current at the Seaside Retreat. There, Risky Boots stood on the pier, gazing out into the horizon, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her hair was loose, flying like the gulls in the sky. Black Hallow watched from afar, standing on the grassy mound. Risky avoided the sight of him, her head held tilted down slightly.

"Risky..." Baya said from behind Black, and he turned to find the Genie standing beside Shantae.

"Yes," he said, "she's been through so much in these few days."

They looked back at her, concerned looks on their faces.

"I'll go talk to her." Shantae stopped the silence.

She stepped forward, but Baya held her hand and stopped her, "Wait."

Shantae faced her mother, "What is it mom?"

"I want to you to say goodbye." Baya answered, pulling Shantae toward her and giving her a big hug.

Shantae smiled in Baya's arms, "Mom, the Sultana wants the Genie's to come back. I'm sure I'll see you, soon."

Baya let go of her and placed her hands on her cheeks, "Not to me, to your father."

Shantae looked up at Black, and he knelt down to meet eyes with her.

"Thank you." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm happy, that we met, even if it was just for a day. You're the best daughter anyone could ask for. You've got guts like no other."

Shantae looked down, "Thanks, dad..."

He stood up, removing his hand from her shoulder, "I know it's strange to look at me, now, since..."

Shantae looked up at him, his skin paler than ever, and cracks running down his face like shattering glass.

"It's okay," she held her hands behind her back, "I'm glad I got to meet you, too..."

Black replied, "I won't keep you any longer. Baya, take me there."

Baya walked over to him, grabbing his hand, "I'm ready."

"Goodbye, Shantae." Black smiled at his daughter.

Baya shut her eyes, and a ring of Light appeared around them. Then, they disappeared, leaving Shantae and Risky Boots alone at the Retreat.

She walked across the pier, until she stood next to the nefarious Pirate Queen. She looked over the water, thinking of how to break the awkward silence.

"It's beautiful." Shantae said.

"More than you realize." Risky turned her back to Shantae, holding the bouquet of flowers close to her chest. "Shouldn't you be at the Sultana's Palace?"

"I'm sure I'll get in trouble, and everyone's probably worried about me. But, I wanted to see you."

"Well, if you think that I'm some sad case begging for help, then I'm afraid you're wrong."

"Not at all." Shantae faced her. "I just knew, that I had to be here. And, I wanted to invite you to my birthday party, tomorrow. Even if you don't come, I'll still save a spot for you at the ice cream shop, if you change your mind."

Risky was silent.

"Those things you said, on that island..."

Risky tilted her head down, hiding a blush, "I don't know what you're talking about! I don't remember a thing, and even if I did, I was delirious!"

Shantae laughed.

"Look kid, if you think this changes things between us, then you’re wrong!" She turned and faced the Half-Genie, wearing an irked expression.

Shantae walked closer to her, removing her golden arm bracelets, "I want you to have these." She held them out for Risky.

Risky hesitated, eventually taking them from Shantae, locking them onto her wrists.

"And this..." Shantae removed her golden hair cuff, her ponytail falling loose, and held it out for Risky.

The Pirate Queen grabbed it and pinched her hair, sliding it through until it was set in place. Her hair was now shaped like a scimitar, waving over the water.

"Some sort of payment?" Risky asked.

"In most of Sequin Land, they're a sign of youth. Tomorrow, I'll be a year older, and I want to feel older, too. I'm sure it doesn't mean much, to a Pirate."

Risky sighed, "The Pirate's Curse, has given me back my Dark Magic. I don't know what it means for me. I don't remember anything I did after I died yesterday."

"Are you feeling okay?"

The Pirate Queen said nothing; instead, she looked out to sea.

Shantae shrugged, "Sure." She sat down on the edge of the pier, "that was all I wanted to say. You should go, Risky. They're waiting."

There was silence, again, as the waves rushed under the pier. Then, a stream of Dark Magic surrounded the Pirate Queen, and she faded away. Shantae was now by herself, sitting with her legs swinging over the ocean. She reflected on the days to come, and the solace she gained from a new friend.

—

Meanwhile, on Lovely Grave Island, Black Hallow stood on his own grave, his hand placed on top of the gravestone. Baya was next to him, her arms held together as she watched him with worry. The grass swayed in the heavy wind.

"Black..." Baya held her head down.

Black Hallow brushed his fingers over the gravestone, but his hand broke off from his wrist, and crumbled like dry dirt as it fell to the ground.

"I'm fine, Baya." He said, bringing his arm to his hip. "You should go. Your Sultana is waiting."

A stream of Dark Magic burst behind him, where Risky Boots conjured herself on the opposite side of the island. Her arms were crossed, the flowers she carried resting in her hand over her forearm.

Black kept his back turned to her, "I wasn't sure you'd come."

Risky said nothing, her head held down.

He continued, "You've avoided me since the battle."

Baya began to cry, "There has to be a way." Her voice cracked, and she hugged Black's arm. "I can still save you!"

Black replied, "Go, Baya. I want to speak to Risky Boots, alone."

Baya shook her head, drying her eyes, "I'll miss you." She paused, and collected herself. "Goodbye..." She opened a Light portal, and jumped inside.

When the Light vanished, only Black and Risky remained, accompanied by the wind.

"These," He observed dying flowers on his gravestone, lilacs planted around it on the ground, "you must have brought them here."

"I always did." She replied, her hands falling to her sides. "I was hoping I wouldn't need to, anymore."

"You made sure they never died. They're starting to wilt." He turned and faced her. "I see you've brought more."

She lifted her head, a frown on her face with furrowed brows.

Sparks of Dark Magic drifted from his hair, and it began to fade away, "My people, are gone. They are Zombies, again. Will they ever return home?"

Risky slowly walked toward him, "The Sultana has started the initiative to bring them back. She's working with the Zombie Caravan. In time, I'm sure they will."

Black smiled, as Risky came closer, "A start."

"Black..." Risky continued onward, "...I love you. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you."

Black's body was disintegrating, the loss of his Black Heart decaying his body. Risky Boots stopped in front of him, looking up at his face. Dark Magic floated in the air, as he opened his arms, and embraced Risky. She held the flowers she carried close.

"This is how it should be." He said, his body nearly gone. "Its a gift, to be back, and say farewell. I'll never forget you. I was never a man of the sea. Before we met, the driftwood on shore meant nothing to me; but, with you, I saw the Shadow, drifting away from home."

"No matter how far they go, even if they reach a foreign sea, the Sea Turtles always return home. Nothing can stop them, and they never forget where they were born. Shadow Humans are the same. Not even death will make us forget."

Black shed a single tear, "Thank you."

She closed her eyes, and enjoyed her last moment with him. In moments, she lost his presence, the fabric of his clothes the only thing she felt. When she opened her eyes, he was gone, his coat blowing in the wind in her arms. She placed it around her shoulders, warming her from the breeze.

Risky Boots smiled as she knelt before his grave, placing her flowers onto it. She sat down, and leaned against his gravestone with her knees curled upward. She looked up, locked her fingers together, and observed the bright sky. It had never seemed as bright as it did on that day.


	26. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale...

Crowds of Scuttle Town civilians filled the streets. Women carried pots over their heads to the bath house, merchants called out to every passerby, children strolled about asking adult questions that no one wanted to answer, and the men from the dance parlor clapped so loudly that they were heard as far as the port. It would have been the most ordinary of days, but, it was Shantae's Birthday.

The Half-Genie Hero sat at an Ice Cream Stand not far from Mimic's Workshop, surrounded by many friends. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a ribbon, and her arms were bare of jewelry. She was trying a new look, for a new year.

Sitting closest to her was her childhood pal, Sky the Hatcher, taking small bites from her honey-cream sundae. Beside the Hatcher was Bolo, standing with his elbow over the counter. Then, there was Rottytops, standing behind Shantae with her chest over her head, creating an awkward feeling. Mimic stood close, eating a vanilla ice cream cone, making a mess of his beard.

But, what made the day more special for her than anything, was the person who sat at the farthest seat. It was Risky Boots, outdoing everyone with a shiny purple dress, licking a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Rottytops!" Shantae said, pushing her back with her head. "Can I please get my ice cream?"

Rotty stepped back, "Sorry, snack cakes, but it's so good to have you back!"

The large bearded man at the shop had finished making Shantae's ice cream cone, and he held it out to her. She tried to grab it, but the man turned the cone upside down, then caught the cream in another cone.

Sky giggled, and Shantae pursed her lips.

The man held out the ice cream cone again, and Shantae smiled as she reached her hand for it. She grabbed the cone, and opened her mouth for a bite, but the man snatched the cream from the cone with a wooden scoop just before she could taste it. Shantae grew irritated, while her friends, as well as Risky, laughed at her expense.

Mimic said, "It really is good humor."

The shopkeeper bowed, then placed the cream on a new cone, and handed to Shantae with a towel placed on in front of her. As the laughter around her subsided, she grinned, and took a bite out of her ice cream.

"So good!" She squealed.

"I don't understand how you like this stuff so much." Risky opened her palm. "It's too sweet. There's no flavor in the cream at all."

A drop of her ice cream fell between her cleavage, and she looked down at it with a raised brow. Bolo's jaw dropped, a blush overcoming his face as Risky swiped her finger between her large cups and wiped it away.

"Bolo..." Sky flicked him in the nose, and he shook his head, regaining composure.

Suddenly they heard a caw in the air, looking up to find Wrench flying over them.

"I knew you were coming for the food, buddy!" She held out her Hatcher's glove, Wrench swooping down and perching on it.

She pet his head feathers as he looked around for food.

Bolo slammed his fist on the table counter, "It's been such a good day, hasn't it?" He smiled.

"And, it's not even over." Sky replied.

"Tonight, we play Spin The Bottle, at Shantae's house!" Rottytops clicked her heels.

"Rotty," Shantae turned around, facing her Zombie friend, "I forgot to ask you something. What happened to Shadowtops, and your human half?"

Rottytops frowned, "Well, she's somewhere, in the mean place."

"Purgatory." Risky corrected.

Rotty placed her index finger on her lip, "I promised I'd find her again, but, I don't know why we got separated."

Risky placed her ice cream cone on the ground, "It's simple. The Magic from the Book is what kept you together. Whenever the power from the Book is drained, all the spells cast from it go away."

"Do you have the Book with you?" Rottytops asked, excitedly.

Shantae blinked, "Sorry, Rotty. The Book's gone."

Risky shrugged, "The only other way I know to do it was through him."

"Black's Heart." Shantae muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." She circled her hand in the air. "But, I'm sure there's some way out there to do it. You just have to look."

Shantae and Sky nibbled on their ice cream, watching children run by.

"I remember when you were that little." Mimic said awkwardly.

"Uncle..." Shantae blushed.

"No, I mean it." He continued. "Raising you wasn't easy. It's not like there was a Magic Book out there that explained how to do it. You may be a Half-Genie, but you wouldn't have known it back then. You were a full Rascal."

Sky turned to her best friend and grinned, shoving her shoulder, "That's why you needed me to beat you up!"

"Very funny, Sky." Shantae pouted.

Mimic laughed, then sighed, "I almost forgot. There's something I wanted to give you, since you're growing up so fast. It's in my workshop. I wanted you to have it, before you leave tomorrow."

"What!" Sky spat out her sundae.

"Leaving!" Rottytops cried.

"Why?" Bolo joined.

Mimic looked perplexed, as he scratched his beard, "You didn't tell them?"

Shantae looked around her as curious faces with expressions varying from angry to sad waited impatiently for an explanation, "Uhh, Eh He He...Uncle, why don't you go get your gift. I'll explain."

"Alright." Mimic walked into the crowds, his knee giving him trouble. "You'd think with my age, I would have invented something where I won't have to walk as much."

When Mimic disappeared, Sky leaned forward and said, "You're leaving Scuttle Town? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah," Bolo said, "You didn't think we'd want to know about that?"

"SNACK CAKES!" Rottytops cried. "Where am I going to get my BRRRAAIIINS!"

Risky remained silent, leaning her arms back against the ice cream stand, her legs spread, despite her open dress.

"I'm leaving with Risky, tomorrow." Shantae answered, her head down as she held her ice cream cone.

"But, why?" Sky's feelings shifted from anger to worry.

"There are a few reasons." Risky interrupted. "For one, she's lost her Genie powers, again."

Shantae placed her ice cream cone on the stand behind her, then wiggled her belly, waved her hands, and shouted, "Transform!"

Nothing happened. Shantae shrugged, feeling a small amount of shame as she sat back down.

Risky continued, "I believe I know a place far away from Sequin Land, where she can get her Genie powers back."

Shantae nodded.

"Second," Risky continued, her chair leaning with her, "she has more Dark Magic than she's ever had before. If she doesn't learn to control it, it could hurt her, and that includes people she cares about."

"I can become Nega Shantae whenever I want now," Shantae picked up her ice cream cone, taking a bite from it, "but, I still don't know how to control it completely. I don't want to turn into some Evil version of me and start terrorizing Scuttle Town."

Risky nodded, "That's right. Who better to show her the ropes than me, Queen of the Seven Seas."

"Don't you mean Scourge?" Bolo countered.

"Title pending." Risky replied. "The third reason...well, that's a secret."

Shantae smiled, "I promised I wouldn't let her be alone anymore..."

Risky fell from her seat, blushing on the way down, "What!" She fell to her side, then jumped back up to her feet with her fist shaking, "You little runt! That's not it, and you know it!"

Shantae mocked, "Embarrassed I had to save your butt at Twinkle Palace?"

"You little..." Risky snarled.

Sky held Shantae's hand, looking her in the eye, "You're not leaving forever, are you? You're my best friend...you can't leave for good."

"No, silly!" She hugged the Hatcher, careful not to scare Wrench away. "Of course, I'll be back!" She let go of her, the most reassuring grin on her face. "And when I come back, I'll bring lots of things. Earrings, clothes, maybe even a puppy."

"You've got a lot to learn about sailing," Risky said, crossing her arms.

"I've done it before, what's the big deal?" Shantae questioned.

"I was going easy on you then, runt." Risky looked around her, noticing several guards glancing in her direction.

"It won't be so bad!" Shantae retorted.

Risky kept her eyes on the guards, seeing them gather around the ice cream stand, whispering in each other's ears.

"Change of plans, kid." Risky tore her dress from the bottom, ripping it up to the thigh.

"Risky, what's going on?" Shantae asked, a smirk on her face.

The Pirate Queen stood with her hands behind her back, as several guards approached the ice cream stand with spears in hand, "I may have orchestrated a little scheme before I came here. By now, your Mayor's noticed some of his treasury is missing."

"Risky!" Shantae shouted.

"Looks like we'll be leaving in a few minutes." Risky Boots keeping her head forward with her eyes on the Half-Genie hero. "No time to pack your things."

The guards surrounded her, pointing their spears at her neck. They were strong, tall, and well trained, unlike most of Scuttle Town's forces beforehand. It was clear that the Sultana had stationed them here, just in case the Pirate Queen stirred any unrest.

"Give us the treasure and come to the Palace." one of them said, bringing his spear closer to her head.

"Boys, Boys," she said, her hands still crossed behind her, "I have the treasure right with me."

"Hand it over!"

"Certainly." She answered with a smile. "You want to see?"

The words were too familiar as they rang in Shantae's pointy ears, and she began to shiver as she realized what was about to happen.

"Everybody, Run!" Shantae yelled.

Sky, Bolo, Shantae, Rottytops, and the Ice Cream Shop guy ran away, as Risky held out a lit bomb in her hand, laughing maniacally as she jumped into the air and threw it down on the ground. An explosion destroyed the road, and dust flew everywhere. Shantae coughed as her shoulder hit the ground. She pushed herself up from the dirt, surveying the area.

"Risky Boots!" She yelled.

Suddenly, and hand reached out for her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. It was Risky, her dress now torn apart on the top, wrapped around her chest.

"Let's go!" said the Pirate Queen, running into an alley, bringing Shantae along with her.

Shantae pulled her hand away, but continued to follow, "What about Uncle, and Sky, and everyone?"

"We'll send a letter." Risky responded, as they avoided many corners, dashed through a few homes, and pushed through several objects, until they finally arrived at the port of Scuttle Town.

The Tinker Tub rested neatly at the against the pier, Tinkerbats on board releasing the anchor from the water. Some guards waited by the ship, trying to stop it from leaving. But, their forces were minimal, and would not be enough to prevent them from their journey.

"Out of the way." Risky swung her hand, unleashing a whirlwind of Dark Magic that sent the guards over the port and into the calm sea.

Shantae tried to interject, "Risky, I have to say goodbye!"

"We'll come back someday, kid." Risky held out her hand. "C'mon, let's get going. I'll make a Pirate out of you, yet!"

Shantae hesitated, but with a look of discontent, she grabbed her hand. Risky jumped with a great force, bringing Shantae into the air with her. They arched over the ship's rail, and landed on the deck, together.

"Alright, boys!" Risky shouted, marching on the ship, "Let's go!"

The Tinkerbats freed the sail, and activated the steam engine inside of the ship, sending the Tinker Tub's Water Wheels spinning. Soon, they were speeding away from Scuttle Town, and Shantae looked back, watching her home shrink farther away.

"Risky Boots," She walked over to her Captain, her head down, "why did you have to do that?"

"Life is about change, kid." The Pirate Queen replied, her hands on her hips as she stood on the bowsprit. "That will be your first lesson. Sometimes, when you've got to go, you've got to go. You don't ask questions. That's how you find bigger shores."

"I know Risky, its just that..." Shantae stopped, when she saw a giant blue bird flying above from the corner of her eye. "Sky!" She ran to the rail and waved, tears of joy falling from her eyes. "Bolo, Rottytops!"

Risky Boots turned, and watched as Wrench drew closer, "Well, look at that. Uninvited guests."

Sky, with her amazing Hatcher skills, dove down at the speeding Tinker Tub, and managed to land Wrench safely onto the deck. Shantae's friends jumped from the Great Bird, and they ran for each other with open arms.

"You guys!" Shantae cried, and the Scuttle Town Heroes hugged each other tightly for a moment.

When they separated, they looked at each other with happy uncertainty.

Sky held something in front of Shantae, "Here, this is what Mimic wanted to give you."

Shantae looked down at Sky's hands, where a roll of old and worn linen swayed in the wind.

"My baby blanket..." she whispered.

Sky smiled, "He wanted you to keep it, so you'd have it on your trip with Risky. He said, 'Its how it always should have been, now. Come home soon, knucklehead'."

Bolo interrupted, "You didn't think we were going to let you go alone, did you?"

"Nuh, Uh!" Rottytops jumped. "We're friends to the end!"

Shantae's tears dried, and she turned back to Risky Boots. The Pirate Queen faced them, with her head held down, her hair waving in the current.

She slowly walked up to her, hands held together with furrowed brows, "Risky, I know I said I'd go with you alone, but..."

Risky smiled, lifting her head up high, "Consider it, a crew."

Shantae's eyes shined in the sunlight, and her happy face glowed as she pushed herself forward and hugged Risky Boots.

The Pirate Queen placed her hand on Shantae's head, and closed her eyes, remembering Black Hallow's face.

Screams and laughter echoed to the sky from the deck of the Tinker Tub, as the Scuttle Town Heroes, and their new Captain, sailed to a mysterious horizon. Now, they would go farther than they had ever gone, and see more than they had ever seen.

Risky Boots looked up at the clouds, whispering something to herself that only she could hear.

Somehow, Shantae heard it, even through the wind.

Never stop dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to the Shantae series are owned by Wayforward and Matt Bozon. This is a fan work, and does not reflect the views of the original creators.


End file.
